<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider Webs by S0ckyscribbledoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364908">Spider Webs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle'>S0ckyscribbledoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexuality, Blood and Gore, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electrocution, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Everyone is in hell for a reason, F/F, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapped, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Trust Issues, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of " Hold Me Close, And Never Let Go", </p><p>Now they are finally together again. Reunited and ready to grow together in their relationship. Finally, they can be happy, but something is towering over them now. Clouding Angel from his happy ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Husk &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor &amp; Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Charlie Magne &amp; Vaggie, Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO WHO SAW ADDICTED!!!</p><p>I loved how they portrayed Angel and Valentino's relationship, not glamorizing it in anyway. </p><p>It makes you see why Angel is so rude sometimes, it's a wall for him with his trust issues from both when he was alive and from Valentino. Good shit right there.</p><p>I'm glad it came out right as I was writing this, I'll be using it a lot to help me write Angel's scenes with his pimp. </p><p>But GODDDDD IT WAS SO GOOD GO WATCH ITTTTT!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" <em> And that's how we know each other!" </em></p><p>At the end of the life story, Angel had finished telling with Husk and Alastor, Charlie was practically in tears listening to it as she found it heartbreaking and Niffty was sitting on the couch as well, smiling brightly as she had heard this story many times from Alastor in particular.</p><p>" Wait," Vaggie said," <em> How the fuck do you three still remember everything </em> ?" The moth demon questioned them. All she got was blank stares." <em> Your past I mean." </em></p><p>Alastor tilted his head and smirked in confusion, while Husk gave a questioning look.</p><p>" Uh," Angel pondered for a second," Don't know." He shrugged.</p><p>" <em> I won't have the slightest clue!" </em>Alastor shrugged dramatically.</p><p>" Well, you guys seem to hold a lot of.." Charlie coughed and spoke in a hushed tone," guilty...Towards the things, you went through. I know Hell very much holds many sinners and demons to accountability, so I suppose combined with the sins that you've done when you were alive, it must have caused you three to remember it! That's so sad!" She cupped her cheeks and teared up</p><p>" Uh, Charlie? You alright, toots?" Angel chuckled, nervously.</p><p>" It was just so sad and adorable at the same time!" She whimpered, whipping her eyes." Oh!" She cleaned her tears and got an idea," I know just the thing that could help you two! A book of all the powerful spirits and overlords here, maybe one of them knows about it?"</p><p>" Could be worth a try." Angel shrugged.</p><p>" <em> I may know someone as well who could help us understand it better, though it may be some time before we get an answer from her." </em>Alastor chirped as he watched Charlie pull Vaggie to her feet.</p><p>" I know just where the book is too!" Charlie sprung into action as Vaggie slowly left the room, not trusting the three demons on the couch at all together.</p><p>Alastor turned to Niffty with his large grin," Niffty, my dear! The hotel may still be filthy, would you be will to continue cleaning?" He grins. Niffty eyed the three up before gasping and getting it with a knowing giggle.</p><p>" Sure!" The cyclops girl soon skittered away, holding a feather duster in her hands as she quickly got to cleaning up the hotel walls and floors.</p><p>The room was now silent with the trio silently sitting on the couch. Alastor's smile tightened as he realized he didn't think this through too well. They haven't talked to Angel in so long, what would they say even?!</p><p>" <em> Welp. This is very awkward!" </em>Alastor smiled widely.</p><p>" No kidding," Angel chuckled and slumped forward," What do we even say?" <em> Hey, great to see you husband of mine from a past life. I see you and our other husband have been cursed to always remember our passed, cause it was that fucking traumatic!" </em> Christ, that's fucked up. Thanks, Lucifer for that." Angel joked dryly, grumbling in dismay.</p><p>" He's right. I don't think we blamed the Princess redemption project." Husk huffed and chugged the drink.</p><p>" Soooo," Angel ran his hand through his hair," What have you two been up too? For...how long have you been down here?"</p><p>" <em> Well, I've taken down many Overlords and pests they have gotten in my way through the years as I searched for you two!" </em></p><p>" Awwww, ya killed for me? I'm flattered!" Angel teased, flirtatious.</p><p>" Same here. I found him after bein' down here for a few months.." Husk peeked into his drink of cheap boozes before chucking it.</p><p>" When did you arrive Husk..?" Angel tilts his head a little.</p><p>" 1970, shot in the chest twice in wore." He pointed to the two dots against his chest fluff before looking around and pulling out a flask of his." Then I went to Hell and looked for you two and found Al, thought you were in Heaven, that's why we were in on this, but guess we can fuck around no that were all here I guess." Husk pulled off the cap of his flask, avoiding eye contact as Alastor sighed and slowly placed a hand onto Husk's shoulder.</p><p>" Wait..1970...Husk! You didn't die-"</p><p>" No. I didn't. I killed your dad and killed Arackniss thinking it was your dad..I'm such an idiot...I wanted to find him and tell him 'sorry I shot him, but I have no clue where to look though." He groaned." Didn't know where he could even be."</p><p>Angel felt guilt pool in his stomach, hearing Husk's past and what he went through after the death of him and Alastor. It was awful to hear. He knew Husk and Arackniss were somewhat close, so it must have hurt a hell of a lot." Ah, fuck." Angel rubbed at the back of his head." Jeez...Husk I'm..I'm sorry." He held out his hand to him, but it felt so weird. To do this after so long. It was already so awkward. He was meeting his husband again. That was already weird enough to say. Why was this weird?! Was it supposed to be?</p><p>" It's fine. At least, now I know it is." He looked towards Angel while he stared in his cat-like eyes, yet..<em> they still looked like Husk's eyes. </em></p><p>" <em> Husker, my dear. I promise you, we will find him and you can apologize. I'll make you feel better." </em>Alastor asked politely.</p><p>" I can wait, Al. We still need to get back to " normal", and I mean before the shit hit the fan for us. Screw whatever happened, I wasted years of my life, in a pang of drunken guilt, waiting for this day. It took me forever to re-open up my heart to Alastor after seeing him again. I felt..that if I did. <em> It would happen again</em>. I couldn't risk it...Now," He looked at Angel's hand," I want to spend as much time again with the both of you. Bullshit and Hell, through it all." Husk smiled a toothy cat-like smile which made Angel's puffy fur stand up on the back of his neck.</p><p>" <em> As do I," </em> Angel jumped feeling Alastor place a clawed hand on his other hand," <em> I've spent years known as Hell's heartless beast. I still feel that way, though..I could try and warm up to you two again. I did back in the olden year of the nineteen-hundreds! Why not now!" </em>Alastor's grin was wide, yet a truthful one, not a fake phony one. A true, genuine one.</p><p>Angel was unable to properly speak for a few moments as his face felt bright with a growling, hidden underneath the fuzzy fur that covered him." Oh, god," Angel chuckled, nervously," Still the romantic bastards?" He laughed as the guilty feeling returned to him. Was he ready to love again? Not that fake bullshit love he used on johns and Valentino, well more forced from Valentino.</p><p>Angel's eyes widened a tad bit as the thought of Valentino rolled in.</p><p>What would he do? What would he say to him," Oh yeah, boss? I have two husbands from above and we were married and he is a soldier-cat demon and the others the RADIO DEMON!...K, bye!" <em> Valentino would kill him! </em></p><p>And since Valentino is all chummy with Vox! He would find out too! Would Alastor be pissed?! How will he tell them about working in the studio?!</p><p>As those thoughts clouded his head, finally a bright one peeked through. He remembered always talking with Cherri, crying to her. crying and balling his eyes out after every hard day in the studio, from Johns to Valentino. She was there for him. He told her it all. He told her how much he missed Husk and Alastor. Alastor's laugh and his radio station. Husk's snarky looks and his warm hugs...</p><p>So, she did what any good BFF would tell you, to get your shit together, cut ties with him, and when you see them again. <em> Hold them close, and never let go. </em></p><p>Finally, Angel was going to listen to what somebody told him. He wasn't living for Valentino, and neither was he for himself. Angel died and came to Hell, broken heart and alone, stuffing himself with drugs, liquor, and dick to hide it all, because of the pain and heartbreak he endured, till Valentino came promising what he wished for, till it was proven false.</p><p>He wasn't living for Valentino. He doesn't own him, he's his person.</p><p>" <em> Okay.." </em>Angel clutched their hands," Y-Yeah..let's do this shit. Get to re-known each other." Angel jokes, feeling a tear peek out of his eye.</p><p>From upstairs, Charlie called with a book under her armpit while the other held Vaggie's hand happily," Guys! We found the book! You guys can look through if you need any help!" She called downstairs to them.</p><p>Alastor smiled, getting onto his feet as he offered his hands to the two men sitting against the couch," <em> Shall we?" </em>Husk huffed, shaking his head at him.</p><p>" You big good." Husk chuckled, using his paw to get to his feet.</p><p>Two hands faced Angel now, almost like a beacon for him.</p><p>" <em> Coming...Angel?" </em>Alastor beckoned.</p><p>" Yeah, times a wasting." Husk jokes, getting a smile from Angel.</p><p>" Y-Yeah.."</p><p>He smiled, taking their hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A looming figure hangs over Angel and coming to terms with his happiness once more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upstairs, Charlie gave them a large spellbook. Full of curses, sins, and spells alike. A lot of the pages were ripped in a few places or dusty and covered in soot and ash, but it was readable. A few pages down and most of it said it was connected to their sins, forcing them to remember each other to feel guilty. To suffer through their eternity in Hell.</p><p>How wonderful.</p><p>" <em> Say's here, we can't fix it. Though, I don't think we want that. So, I supposed there's no need to continue with this </em>?" Alastor hummed.</p><p>" What?! That's it! I thought it would at least be longer and harder to figure out. Guess Hell is full of bullshit excuses." Angel said.</p><p>" Yep. That was quick." Husk tipped off his flask." Can we go now?"</p><p>" <em> I suppose, the girls are downstairs and we should talk some more. I'm still interested in what happened to you two after we arrived in Hell! </em>" Alastor grinned.</p><p>" Eh, nothing much for me. And not much happened above though." " You fought in some war right? That's gotta be something!" Angel cheered.</p><p>" Not really. Most it did was solidify my ticket to Hell. And gave me terrible drinking addiction, gambling addictions, and PTSD, which is fucking fantastic."</p><p>" God, you've been through the worst of it.." Angel muttered, holding his cheek. He shivered a little, feeling his claws near his neck, reminding him about a certain boss looming over him, but...it was his fault anyway.</p><p>" Yeah, but it may get better. It did when I met Alastor again. So maybe, with both you idiots with me, y'all keep my head out of the psychotic clouds."</p><p>" <em> I'll try my best, but you know me... </em> " Alastor stood up and spun back to them dramatically," <em> I am psychotic as well. </em>"</p><p>" Yeah yeah, whatever. Hope you're a psycho on the grill too. I'm fucking starving and I don't think the princess is gonna let ya cook meet from people."</p><p>" She doesn't have to know!" " I feel like they'll know." Husk drank his flask.</p><p>" What's in your food? Still cooking with people?" Angel leans over and grins.</p><p>" I am a cannibal, my dear," Angel's eyes widened, feeling his fur fluff up at what Alastor said to him. He wasn't used to those words being so positive." And, after falling to Hell, my hunger only grew." He smirked.</p><p>" Well, it's been a while since I had that type of meal." Angel grins," Hope my new spider body can handle it."</p><p>" Hopefully." Alastor grinned. As the three got up, Alastor picked up the book, holding it under his arm, claiming he still would talk with a friend about it. As Angel left, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out with a worried expression.</p><p>It was Valentino.</p><p>" I saw you on the news today. Vox told me. If you can go fuck off with your little friend, then you can work an extra shift tomorrow." He groaned and looked at it, trying to reply.</p><p>" Uh, Angel?" He looked up to see Husk looking back at him," Ya coming? Something the matter?"</p><p>" Um," He holds his phone and pockets it." Nah, just work stuff. Nothing in particular." He said.</p><p>" Oh, ya need a ride there or something? Maybe Al could do his weird shadow step thing." He chuckled.</p><p>" Aw, still calling him Al? And Nah. I'll get a friend to take me. Remember Cherri? She landed down here with us."</p><p>"The whole family's down here." He joked and sipped his flask," and yes. I call him Al and I'll start calling you ангел."</p><p>" Heh? Russian? Still know it?"</p><p>" Yep, and now I know, Italian, German, Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, and Japanese. Thanks to traveling from war a lot and training for that shit. Plus, I picked a few words up from bartending and gambling through Hell." Husk counted off.</p><p>" My my my, you've been busy~ And did ya learn Italian for me?" Angel purred.</p><p>" Yep." Angel chuckled, seeing Alastor waltz happily down the stairs as his phone rang again. He looked at his pocket and gripped it. He could wait a while until he replied.</p><hr/><p>Alastor made his famous, southern meal: Jambalaya. Though, immediately when Charlie and Vaggie found out what was in it they vetoed it. Instead of getting rid of it, Alastor took their bowls and ate them himself. Angel didn't mind it though. He ate it before when he was alive, thanks Alastor. It was good and at least you couldn't even taste it was human. I mean, they weren't humans, well most of them aren't human-looking. While they ate, and Charlie and Vaggie searched the kitchen for something they could eat, Angel's phone kept going off. He stuffed a forkful into his mouth before peeking at his phone, thankfully it was Cherri however.</p><p><em> " What's making that blasting noise on your little...cellular device </em>?" Alastor cringed, narrowing his eyes at Angel's hand.</p><p>" A cell phone, you mean? It's some new-fangled shit." Angel smirked," What haven't caught up yet? I mean this shit was difficult to learn so I get it, babe." He looked back at his phone as Alastor jumped, still not used to many calling him pet names after so long.</p><p>" <em> I um, yes. Yes, I rather use machines. I'm more used too. Back to my question, why is it beeping? </em>" He tilted his head, shaking his fork at Angel.</p><p>" A friend, making sure I'm okay after what we did today," Angel said, typing away.</p><p>" <em> Oh! That reminds me, I saw you on the News report fight with that annoying cobra looking demon </em>!" Alastor tapped his fork off.</p><p>" Yep." He nodded, texting her back." I need to check on her, can ya tell Charlie and Vags I'll be out for a while." He gets up, finishing up his bowl.</p><p>" Thanks for the meal, Al. I'll be back in a bit!" He called as he left</p><p>" Got it." Husk yawned, rubbing his eye. Alastor nodded, before getting up himself, snapping his fingerings, and causing the large book to appear.</p><p>" <em> Well, I should be going to for business on this book and our sinful debts </em> ." He walked by Husk and Niffty. Running his hand over Husk's head before looking back." <em> As well, tell them I'll be out for hmmm, a half an hour at best! Though, I promise to be back as quick as I can! Oh, and Niffty dear? Please clean up"</em>, Alastor said, watching the tiny girl nod and quickly clean up the dining room.</p><p>" Good luck." Husk acknowledged as he smiled and watched Alastor disappear into a shadowy portal, with a colorful inside. Husk was about to get up and go to his new bar, only to look back and see Charlie and Vaggie giggling at him.</p><p>" Awww, how sweet!" Charlie smiled.</p><p>" Shut up." He groaned, flicking them off as he walked off.</p><hr/><p>Angel pulled up to Cherri's apartment after catching a cab off the road. He looked around a bit nervous before he walked behind the building and pulled out the fire-escape and climbed up it, till he got to Cherri's apartment. He slid the window open and grinned." What's good bitch!"</p><p>Cherri looked up as she was working on a new set of bombs against her couch, only for a grin to grow on her face at the sight of Angel popping in." Hey, you bitch! Didn't expect you to make an appearance tonight. Thought those girls that dragged ya off would keep a hold of you for good." Cherri snickered and got up from the couch, only to wrap an arm tightly around him with a grin.</p><p>" Yeahhhhh, same. But we talked shut through and we're pretty good now. At least I think! But, Cherri! Something happened today!" He shook her shoulder.</p><p>" Woah! Chill. What happened?! Spill it! I wanna know! Is it good, like Valentino choked to death or your princess got your contract back to you?"</p><p>" God I wish." He jumped onto her couch as she offered him a cigarette and lit it with her fingers." Thanks." He placed the cig between his sharp teeth, pressing a bit harder as he pushed it under his good tooth.</p><p>Cherri nodded," Cheers mate." She smirked, knocking into him as she wrapped up a set of TNT sticks together, then placed them next to a few others," So what happened?"</p><p>" Remember, when I was talking with you, they passed?"</p><p>" Yeah." She grabbed her cigar and lit it with a grin.</p><p>" I've met them again." Cherri's eyes widened as the cigar shook from her hand, coughing and sputtering on smoke.</p><p>" SHIT!" Angel screeched and pats her back to help her hack up the smoke in her lungs.</p><p>" YA-YA CAN'T DROP DAT ON A-" She coughed roughly into her elbow." GIRL! YA HERE?!" She coughed, finally feeling like she was able to breathe again." When?! When did it happen?!" She got up and shook his shoulders back and forth.</p><p>" When we got to the hotel!" He cheered." Ya know the Radio Demon and one of his " Lackeys"? Welp! Guess who they were before powerful bastards?!"</p><p>"...You know what..I feel like we should have put two and two together just by the names alone..."</p><p>" Damn right, but I never heard of them remember? Val didn't want me to know anything to keep me close to him..still keep him close to him, I should say.." Angel slumped over.</p><p>" Oh fuck..." She realized," Angel? What are you going to tell them? What are you going to tell Valentino?!"</p><p>" I don't know. I'm thinking about it!"</p><p>" Thinking? What if Valentino realizes it?! Bitch, he'll kill ya!"</p><p>" I've realized!" He stood up," What do I do?! He has my contact! I can't leave..." He fell back onto the couch and curled up." What do I do..what do I do?.."</p><p>Cherri stared at her friend before going over next to him and placing a hand on his back." Come on Angie, ya the worst bitch I know since we were alive. I'm sure you can figure something out." He rubbed his back." Ya got this...I told you what to do when you saw them..hold them close and never let go." She said as Angel repeated as a whisper." So? Are you going to let them get away just because of some ugly, bitch?"</p><p>" No.." He said. " Good. Cause I wasn't going to let you do it either."</p><p>Angel snorted and nudged her," Thanks Bitch." He smiled.</p><p>" Right back at ya, hoe." She smiled at him.</p><hr/><p>One the way home, Angel sent a text to Charlie, asking her if he could talk with her when he got back tomorrow. He placed the phone down with a sigh as they pulled up. " Thanks, or whatever."</p><p>He threw his money into the car as they drove off with a grunt. He rolled his eyes and stared at the hotel. " What to do.."</p><p>He muttered walking inside with a sigh. At the desk, there laid Husk who was snorting quite loudly while in his hand was a large bottle of alcohol. He snickered and slowly walked over to him. Giggling at the sight of him, he pets his head with a snort. The cat demon only moves slightly, enjoying the pats but still not waking up much.</p><p>" Cutie." He chuckled and pulled his hand away. Alastor must be out doing something, which gave him time to walk his pet. He grinned, anticipating introducing his pet piglet, Fat Nuggets to Alastor and Husk. Angel peeked into the kitchen and walked by the staircase with a grin, all the way up to his room where there stood a tiny pig waiting for his owner.</p><p>" Hi, Nuggs! Hi baby, how are you? Miss me? Miss daddy?" He babied him and picked up the chubby pig. He ran his hand down his back, petting the tiny spikes on his pigs back, causing them to slip away." Are you ready for a walking baby? Walk and some din? Yeah, that sounds good!" He laughed seeing them wiggle and squirm around in happiness. He laughed and grabbed a collar for him and leashed him up before leaving for a walk with his pet.</p><p>A few minutes around the backyard and soon a familiar prescience was felt entering the hotel lobby, right as Angel returns into the hotel, with a leash in hand and pig following him with a happy snort. He sees Alastor enter, ridding himself of the large book with a fiery snap as a much tinier book appeared, as well a pair of reader glasses on Alastor's face. He sits down at the bar with Husk there too, drinking away and washing cups.</p><p>" Hey, didn't see you when I came back.-" Angel tapped Alastor's shoulder, which startles the demon in his seat." Oh shit! Sorry, Al-"</p><p>"<em> No, no </em> ." He chuckled, before taking a deep breath. Husk's wars flickered as he watched." <em> I am quite fine! Just that, you've startled me! </em> " Alastor laughed," I <em> 'm still not used to two people giving me affection like Husker here, and since he was in front of me, I was just surprised!" </em></p><p>" O-Oh," Angel stuttered and sat down next to him with a smile, rubbing at his next worriedly." I get it. It's still weird that we still remember the past life of love and hopes and shit." He hummed. Leaning on his hand.</p><p>" <em> Yes, but it can keep growing from where it left off</em>," Alastor smiles at him.</p><p>" Yep. And we're planning on working through it all, together." Husk said, making Angel blush with a smile.</p><p>Alastor was about to continue reading his book as Angel leaned over the bar with a smile," Hey? Can I get something to drink?"</p><p>" Shirley temple cool?" Angel nodded as he felt the leash move. He looked to see Fat Nugget sniff Alastor's foot and squeal, trying to stand on his hind hooves and get Alastors attention.</p><p>" What was that?" Husk's eyes widened in confusion. Alastor laughed, looking away from his book to see the happy little pig looking at him.</p><p>" <em> Oh! Angel! Do you have a dear friend with you? </em>"</p><p>" Yep." He leaned over and picked Up the pig with a laugh." This is Fat Nuggets."</p><p>" Like when we were alive. I remember a pig like that." Husk huffed with a smile, letting the pig sniff his hand as he gave Angel his drink.</p><p>"<em> Ah! Are they the same pig? </em>"</p><p>Angel shrugged," I don't know, V-.." He stopped for a moment,"-My boss got him for me. I was missing you guys and my family, so I was a gift from him. Nuggs is pretty playful and loves a lot of people, I swear." He chuckled and pets their tummy." Charlie sometimes plays with him as I work."</p><p>" <em> I see. </em> " Alastor smirked watching the pig wiggle happily around. " <em> Well, I need to get to bed soon! Good night you too! </em>" He grinned.</p><p>" Night, Al. Sleep well." Husk yawned and rubs his eyes.</p><p>" Uh.." Angel turned as Husk lifted a brow, causing Alastor to stop." Are we..ya know? Sleeping. In the. Same room?"</p><p>" <em> Oh</em>," Alastor stooped," <em> I guessed I haven't thought of it yet! </em>" He grinned a little.</p><p>" Well, my room is pretty small," Angel stressed. " Waiting till we're sure we want to do it, seems like a better option. I'm thinking." Husk said, looking at the two men and pig.</p><p>" I guess, makes sense." Angel shrugged.</p><p>" <em> Then we'll talk about this tomorrow! Goodnight you two!" </em> Alastor smiled, disappearing upstairs as Husk looked under the desk and fished a key out for himself.</p><p>" Wanna help me pick a room?" Angel chuckled.</p><p>"Sure. Does Alastor even know where he's going?" Angel snorts and carries Fat Nuggets in his arms.</p><p>" He'll figure it out. Probably just pick a room after us. The guy loves invading our spaces, I swear." Husk joked as Alastor called.</p><p>" <em> I heard that! </em>"</p><p>" I know you did." Husk snickered as Angel laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: If you are triggered by abuse, grabbing or manipulation, please it's okay to skip this! I want you all to feel safe! I know some people can get triggered by what Valentino does so be safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel woke up early that morning, wanting this day to end as soon as he woke up. He groaned and shivered, feeling a tremor roll through his body. Scooting out of the bedding, he got out and went to freshen up in the bathroom.</p><p>" Ughhh.." Angel groaned and dragged a hand through his hair. He didn't have the energy to get a shower now either, so he just put on a glance of makeup and curled his hair a little, trying to look his best for his daddy, even though he didn't feel that way. Today, Angel was planning on explaining to Valentino about his past with his husband.</p><p>We're the husbands anymore? Should he just say kinda, boyfriends?</p><p>That didn't sound right either though.</p><p>He groaned leaning forward and closed his eyes. Letting himself get lost in the silence, only to get startled by a squeak from below. He looked down as Fat Nuggets shook his toy at him.</p><p>" Oh..Hey baby.." He squats down and opens his arm," Hug?" The pig waddles over and nuzzles against his chest. He taught him some tricks a few years back with Cherri. They seemed to come in handy a few times." Mmmm, thanks Nuggs. Daddy will be back soon okay? Go to Char's when ya need food okay? Be a good boy for daddy." He smiled, petting the pig's horns with a smile.</p><p>" That's my boy." He smiled and stood up. Sucking in a deep breath he grabbed the doorknob and left for the Porn Studio.</p><hr/><p>The Studio away made Angel uneasy every time he arrived at it. Feeling like he was always being watched when he entered. Maybe Valentino had some cameras and his spider senses just knew it somehow.</p><p>He opened the door and walked to the back, clocking in his time with a groan. He managed his face before he went to check the schedule today, almost forgetting he had a double shift today. Yeah, he was in for a rough one today. " Hey, Angel!" He looked back and smiled seeing a large Hellhound come up to him.</p><p>" Hi, Toni'." He grinned as the hound shook his fur out. " See ya working late tonight! Hope ya do well! Ya got two gang bangs, an orgy, and a shoot today! I'll make sure to keep the shower extra warm for ya!" The hound barked as Angel grimaced before smiling at his friend.</p><p>" Thanks. I'm doing the shoot tomorrow, so I can talk with Val 'bout something." He said, pulling off his coat and fixing his dark pink skirt with a heart on it between his thighs.</p><p>" Ohhhhh, welp. I'll get you Daisy's for your funeral then." Angel snorts and nudges him.</p><p>" Hell no~ Roses are we're it's at. Anyways, gotta get going~" He waves before walking off. Toni waved bye and went on his way, but as Angel made his way to the elevator with an anxious look.</p><p>The arachnid sucks in a deep breath. Time to tell this fuck-wit what's what. He wasn't Valentino's cash cow anymore. He fell in love with his two idiots and he wasn't leaving them for some old, creep anymore.</p><p>Here goes nothing.</p><hr/><p>The door creaked open as it always did.</p><p>Valentino's office somehow reminded him of his dad's when he was alive. More flamboyant though and covered in sex toys and jizz. When he went to his dad's office vs Daddy office, he would be instructed how to kill a man, while daddy usually was ready to kill him. Yet, he always left with bruises from each one of them. Valentino said he didn't get hugged enough as a child. He got plenty from his mom, he should tell him. He should let his mom swing on him.</p><p>" Daddy?" He peeked his head into the room as Valentino's smirk was the only thing he could see, as well as his heart-shaped glasses and ever glowing eyes.</p><p>" <em> AngelCakes AngelCakes~ </em> " He clicked his tongue over and over a few times. Then taps off his cigar ass from his long, sharp smoker." I <em> 'm very disappointed in you, I hope you realize</em>," He said, watching Angel slum over with a sigh.</p><p>" I know." He rubs his arm." I'm sorry-"</p><p>" <em> Ah Ah Ah. I don't want to hear it, Angel </em>." He narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>" I know.." He snapped his fingers towards the desk as Angel came over.</p><p>" <em> You shouldn't be so keen on making promises you can't keep. Now, let's talk about how you're gonna spend the week working on what you missed, shall we? </em> " He grins." <em> You're already missing your show, because of...this </em>." He motioned at him as Angel gripped the chair.</p><p>" I know, I'm sorry. But, I needed to talk with you about..." He didn't finish, feeling like his throat was closing up, so Valentino rolled his eyes and groaned, gripping the desk to get Angel to focus on him.</p><p>" <em> What? Talk about what? Angel</em>," He groaned and held his head, snottily." <em> I don't. Have time. For your games, Angel. I'm fucking swamped right now, thanks to you going to fuck off at that Princesses little 'rehab' Hotel bullshit. I need to find a new way to bring in more money. Thank you, Angel </em> ." He snarled and walked around him." <em> I've been so good to you, haven't I? Why do you feel the need to piss off your daddy? </em>" He growled as Angel wanted to shrink away from him.</p><p>" I don't try..I just..I just wanted to talk with you about my contract!" Angel's eyes widened as he covered his mouth. Valentino stared at him before his face morphed into red anger.</p><p>" <em> What. </em>"</p><p>" <em> Val. Daddy. Please I- </em>" He gasped as Valentino grabbed him.</p><p>"<em> Are you. Seeing. Another pimp out there. Answer me. </em>" He held his claws against Angel's face.</p><p>" I..." Angel shuddered as he dropped to the ground and coughed.</p><p>" <em> I don't believe it?! After everything I did for you, you dropped me for some-som man?! A man you met out there?! Are you fucking nuts?! They won't treat you right out there, but with the way you're acting, you deserve to be punished. </em>" He grabbed Angel by his throat as Angel fought back trying to escape his grasp.</p><p>" They aren't like that! They're better than you are to me! They treated me with respect and not like an item." He hissed as Valentino growled and tightened his hold on his beach, till he made it downstairs and took him out of the building himself, tossing him against the curb.</p><p>Angel coughed, leaning on his arm to look back at Valentino who glowed darkly at him." <em> Two of them?! God, you are a slut. </em> ." Angel's eyes widened. He tried reaching out for him, but Valentino stopped him," I <em> don't want to hear it, Angel. You can go work off your debt and Daddies love in the streets today. Don't come home till you fixed yourself. They care... </em> ". He rolled his eyes" <em> Yeah right. </em>" He slammed the studio doors shut as Angel was left on the curb. He slowly got up with a cough and hiss. He was just thrown out like yesterday's trash...</p><p>His chest aches. His throat was sore. Everything was painful. He felt his tears burn in his eyes. He wanted to go home, to people that loved him and didn't see him as a sex item. He missed Husk and Alastor already. He whimpered getting to his feet as he held his side and limped a little to lean against the Alleyway. He sniffles, fighting a deep sob as he bit his lip and teared up more. He shakily dialed Charlie's number, sadly only having hers. He needed to get Alastor's and Husks, if they had one, for times like this.</p><p>" Hello! Charlie speaking!" Her soft, yet happy voice came through, breaking Angel to bits." Wh-Angel?! Is that you?! Oh goodness, are you okay? D-Do you want me to get Alastor or Husk? I-Um.." She frantically asked as he shook his head.</p><p>" N-No. I-I need t-to t-talk with y-you." He shuttered and wiped at his tears.</p><p>" Okay okay. Calm down, Angel. We don't need you to work yourself up anymore okay?" She calmly talked to him, getting him to breath in deeply with her," Can you call a cab to pick you up? We can talk when you get back?"</p><p>" O-Okay. Okay." He nodded and shook.</p><p>" Okay..that's good. I'll talk with you when you arrive, alright?" He hummed as she quietly hung up. He flagged a cab down and paid them enough to ignore his tears. He wanted to be free... He wanted to be Husk and Alastor...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie always know the best words to help somebody</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: For abuse and guilt tripping! Be safe guys!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With that, Angel came back to the hotel in utter pain. Groaning every time the taxi cab hit something as it sped down the road. He must have hit his leg on the street curb too hard, thanks to Valentino, or it must be broken or fractured somehow.</p><p>It would take some time for it to heal. He just hoped it wouldn't be too painful.</p><p>As Hell's clubs and bars shot by in a blink of an eye. Angel leaned back against the leather seats with a groan, tapping his fingers lightly against the greasy seat. Closing his eyes, he thought to himself. He didn't know what to do or say when he got there.</p><p>He was worried about them. Everyone.</p><p>Valentino knows he has a weakness for others getting hurt in his case, plus the Overlord and the two other big V's have managed to get their hands on angelic weapons from the black market of Hell.</p><p>That could take care of any demon quickly.</p><p>He felt sick to his stomach at the idea of that, but he knew he would have to tell them sooner than later. He just hoped they wouldn't be mad at him...</p><p>The cab pulled up to the front of the hotel, where Charlie stood nervously. She walked up to it as Angel felt tears slowly peeking in his eyes. He bit the inside of his lip as the door opened up, now facing Charlie.</p><p>" Oh gosh..Angel." She helped the tall, bruised spider out of the limo before holding up a few dollars of cash," It's on me." She tossed to the large Hell-hound driver before helping Angel off back to the hotel, starting to break down and cry all over again." Hey hey.." She coaxed him, trying to comfort him." It's okay, Angel. Let it out. It's okay to cry, alright?" She comforted, rubbing his shoulder as he let a choked cry out.</p><p>" F-FUCK HIM!" He cussed." F-FUCK THAT STUPID BASTARD!" He sniffled, harshly, and gripped his dirty suit, tightly in his clawed gloves. Clutching the stained fabric, tightly." STRONZO CAZZO!" Angel cussed up the red skies above, then punched the pillar near him. Over and Over again, till he had bloody knuckles. It dripped down his hand as it began to stain his gloves." F-FUCK!" He toppled over, clutching his hand tightly to his chest as Charlie stared in shock.</p><p>" A-Angel!" She ran up to him and clutched his hand tightly to his chest as he cussed a hissed out painful whimpers from himself. Charlie used her magic to manifest a roll of bandages for Angel." It's going to be okay, Angel. Just tell me what happened. If you can, alright?" She cooed him quietly and rubbed his back," Alright?"</p><p>" O-Okay.." He rubbed his face with his other hand," I wanted to tell Valentino to trade my contract back to me, so I could freely be with Alastor and Husk. <em> By myself </em> ." He poked his chest and hissed, feeling Charlie pull his glove off." B-But..h-he didn't like that. He beat me, threatened me..and through me o-out.." He shuttered and sucked a deep breath in." I can't go back... I can't go back.." His breath picked up as his eyes widened,'' I-I...I took it all..for everybody s-so nobody would s-suffer as much-" His breath picked up as Charlie's eyes widened. Angel never told her that before. Angel clutched his head," <em> I-I did it for everybody. So HE couldn't hurt..a-anybody anymore. O-Only me. I could take it." </em> He pulled at his hair." <em> Why did I fight back? I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'M A-" </em></p><p>
  <em> " Angel!" </em>
</p><p>Charlie exclaimed, pulling Angels' focus to the tiny princess in front of him," L-Look at your hands. Focus on my breathing and copy it." She whispered, worriedly." Deep breaths.." She watched Angel shakily take breaths in and out. He calmed down after each deep breath after a while," T-They're we go..Angel. I didn't know you did this. Angel.." Charlie said, looking at Angel in shock and concern.</p><p>" N-Nobody does...only Cherri.." He sniffled and kept breathing." I always did. After, when I was little. I wanted to stop everyone else taking the blame for me..mostly my mom and siblings did...sometimes pa did too...I-I don't want others to suffer from..him. So..I take most of the shit from Valentino, s-so they would be okay.." Angel felt tears fall down his cheek," I-I just wanted to be free t-though...Is that wrong?"</p><p>" What?! No!" Her eyes widened.</p><p>" <em> T-Then why was I hurt? I just wanted to be free from my contract and to be safe..with the two I love. With my family.." Angel shuttered as Charlie cupped his cheek. </em></p><p>" <em> Angel. </em> What Valentino did... <em> wasn't okay. </em> Just because you stood up for yourself, doesn't mean it was wrong. I know you don't want others hurt because of you again, but <em> it isn't healthy </em>." Angel's breath hitched at that, feeling Charlie's nails press on his cheeks. Not in the icky way Valentino would. But a more comforting way like Cherri, or how he remembered his mom would...He leaned into it a little as she talked," You did what you had to do. We can help others still though. If you gave the hotel a chance, even though the state you were in when we found you...Then maybe others will do the same and follow suit. You may help so many, just by taking a stance, saying no. And leaving. They always say actions speak louder than words. Well, your actions may help many." Angel stared at the tiny princess in front of her. Her therapy may help a lot of people. She was great at this. Angel blinked softly as tears trickled down his face,"...Thanks, Charlie," He smiled softly as she opened her arm and Angel melted right into it. Wetly thanking her as she smiled and rubbed his back.</p><hr/><p>Charlie wrapped the spider's cuts up by cleaning them and wrapping them up with bandages. It was quiet for the most part as Angel was still shaken up by everything, but was smiling nonetheless. She whispered tiny jokes to him to get him to smile and learned that Angel could taste with his hands sometimes, which was interesting. She told him about her secret horns too.</p><p>After Charlie fixed the spider up the best she could, she told Angel that she'll take care of Valentino and his contract he has with Angel, but for now, he should go and try to calm down for a while. She led him inside as at the desk, Husk was rubbing bottles clean, before making eyes with Charlie. His chest felt icy at the site of Angel. He wanted to go over to him, but Charlie shook her head and mouthed him to give Angel some space for a few minutes. She placed him on the couch and laid him on his side, before placing a blanket over him like a loving mother, before saying she would get Angel's pet and something for him to do, to keep him busy and off Hell's toxic social media.</p><p>Husk only stood at the desk. He didn't know what to do or say. He may have been good at it back in the day, but after cold, lonely nights at war, too his grumpy, drunken self, he didn't know if he could help much. Before the cat worked himself up too much, Charlie came bustling back with a pig, pillows, and a few books in her arms. She placed the already excited big onto Angel's lap and placed the book stack on the ground next to him before walking off with a smile and going up to Husk.</p><p>"..<em> What happened?.." </em>Husk growled quietly as his claws clutched the glass bottle in his paw.</p><p>" A scuffle as he was leaving work." She said, biting her tongue. It was no place for her to tell him or Alastor what happened unless Angel wanted too. She'd wait and see instead." But, just keep him calm and chat with him. He needs it. But, I need to get to a phone call." She walked off as Husk watched her leave the room. He looked back to Angel, who was laying on his back with a pig on his chest. He seemed to try sitting on the couch with Fat Nuggets but couldn't seem to get comfortable.</p><p>Husk huffed and hung his glasses up before going over to the loft area of the lobby." Hey," Angel jumped a little and looked up at the beastly cat demon that stood before him." You alright there? Ya came in kinda..off with the kid. All good? Need an asshole or whateva' mutilated? I can get Al." He joked. Sort of. Making Angel chuckle softly before shaking his head.</p><p>" Nah, but thanks, babe." He smiled and petted Fat Nuggets back quietly, till a burst of static filled the air with shadow-like doll creatures. With Alastor being the cause of it." <em> I have arrived! Someone called me?" </em></p><p>" Yeah," Husk gruffed," Angel here came home a little quiet. Worried for him."</p><p>" <em> Ohh," </em> Alastor tilted his head to the side," <em> Should I prepare some sauce to go with a fresh meal? I need to cover its vile taste with something wonderful! I can already taste it over the annoying, shrill cry for help!" </em>Alastor laughed sadistically.</p><p>" I don't think I could handle eating someone alive." Angel eyed him as Alastor shrugged with a smirk. His glowing eyes drew down to Angel's lap where he sat a tiny pig. They snorted and looked up at him.</p><p>" <em> So, we meet again, little piglet!" Alastor smirked as the pig waddle around on Angel. </em></p><p><em> " </em>Cute little thing, ain't he?" Husk eyed the pig on Angel's lap.</p><p>" Yep.." Angel smiled softly and ran his hand down their back, causing them to snort.</p><p>" <em> Question, my cher! What are you doing on the love-seat at this hour?" </em>Alastor questioned with a puzzled look and a smile.</p><p>" It's only twelve, Al."</p><p>"<em> I know that! But shouldn't you be doing that..work you do." </em>His smile strained over his face.</p><p>" I..uh.." He rubbed at the back of his neck," You know?"</p><p>" <em> Only that you're famous!" </em>He sat down next to Angel as the spider held his legs to his chest.</p><p>" I wanted to...wait..before telling ya two," Angel muttered, holding his legs close to him for comfort. Fat Nuggets snorts and nuzzle's his snout against his cheek." I didn't want you guys t-to be mad..." Angel muttered and held his head," I'm stupid aren't I..?"</p><p>" No, you aren't." Husk said, holding Angel's hand." We aren't mad at you. We don't know what your sin did to you to make you go to work as a porn star, but we aren't mad. We weren't together. But we are now." Husk rubbed his paw over Angel's hand.</p><p>" <em> You don't have to worry. Like, Husk here said Angel. We won't be mad at you." </em>Alastor beamed towards Angel.</p><p>" Oh..heheh." Angel blushed," Thanks, guys. I was worried about telling you guys...Thanks." He smiled at them.</p><p>" <em> You're welcome, cher. Now, we'll let you rest. You seem to be exhausted from today. We won't bother you from resting anymore. Come along Husker dear! I need to start preparing some lunch for the hotel!" </em>Alastor explained with a smirk.</p><p>" Got it," Husk got off the couch, before looking back to Angel Dust." Sleep well, baby doll." Angel blushed, waving red-faced and smiling drunkenly.</p><p>" Bye.." He smiled and leaned back onto the couch with a sigh and smile. He looked down at Fat Nuggets, who moved over and licked his cheek. He smiled softly and held him close to his chest, feeling something being lifted off his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like the idea that Angel may take a lot of Valentino rages for others</p><p>so maybe we'll get some future oc's from the Studio</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day, Charlie spent most of the afternoon trying to get her hands on that stupid Overlord's number. First, the receptionist took a while to let her on, even though she was just doing her job. Then, she had to wait on the line until Valentino would pick it up.</p><p>She knew he was testing her patience, but she toughened it out. Till Valentino was the one to break. She sure gave him an earful about hurting his workers, though the moth ignored her and kept bringing up her status in Hell and her failed hotel program, Charlie was done with his bullshit he kept spouting to her. She cuts him off quickly and tells him what Angel told her and how she wanted to trade Angel's contract for something in return. But all she got was a slur and he hung up.</p><p>She groaned, massaging her head as a migraine was already forming from her irritation.</p><p>" What am I going to do..he's still hurting Angel.." She sighed and shook her head." I need to clear my mind."</p><p>As Charlie got up from her desk, from behind her door stood up, holding his claws over his mouth with wide eyes. He didn't know Angel was getting hurt by some guy there. Why didn't he say anything? <em> Oh</em>. Husk growled and stormed off, clutching a green bottle close to his side, nails scratching and marking up the glass. <em> This fucker was dead. </em></p><p>Husk swiftly, rushed down the staircase, on a search for Alastor. <em> He needed to know this. </em>The cat demon was pissed now. Utterly pissed off. Some bastard has been hurting Angel and nobody is doing shit about it. Alastor has already started to be on his head now stuck doing paperwork, though hacking off some cum-dumpster might help the guy and get Angel to finally calm down and be his old self again. Like before it all went to shit in the '30s. Husk wasn't letting this shit go on any further. Husk went into the Lobby where Alastor sat on the stool at the bar with a pile of papers in front of him. His nails tapped rapidly against the table before his eyes met Husks.</p><p>" <em> Oh, Husker dear! Afternoon. How are you this fine day?" </em> The overlord said, giving the cat demon a cheeky smirk, till he saw the look in his eyes. His expression soon changed to a more worried smile." <em> What's the matter, my dear?" </em>He said, before patting the seat next to him.</p><p>" No no," He shook his head as he felt his chest try and keep himself breathing," No. Alastor. Something..something happened to..I found out what happened to Angel at work. Alastor's eyes widened as he forgot the papers and stood up.</p><p>" <em> Who. </em>"</p><p>" Someone at his work. They hurt our Angel." He clutched Alastor's claws.</p><p>Alastor nodded with a wicked smile before snapping his fingers, forming his microphone. Now with an added feature. A hatched on its side." <em> I see we are going to be dining well tonight. Let's go ask our dear Angel who the culprit is and be back by dinner to enjoy such an enjoyable meal." </em></p><p>" I'm good with that. I want to sink my nails into this fucker. Whoever they are." He growled as his fur was standing up on the back of his neck and all over as his ears were pushed against his head. His eyes constricted as well.</p><p>The two men were fuming with anger with each step they took to the loft area where Angel Dust still was laying. Most of his injuries seem to heal as a few hours went by now. On the couch laid the spider, petting the pigs back cautiously to not wake the pig up. He was quiet till he felt the two from behind." Oh, hey." He smiled softly. So soft, yet it could crack because of someone so heartless.</p><p>" <em> Angel, dear. Why didn't you tell us someone was hurting you at your work?" </em>Angel's eyes widened in shock as he looked at them.</p><p>" What do you mean?" Angel questioned, nervously." I-I'm not..I-I..W-Who told you?" Angel's eyes were wide with a frightened expression.</p><p>" Angel, hey." Husk held up his paws," Who was it?" He questioned." We just want to know who the hell it was."</p><p>" Nobody, I have to go," He was about to get u with Fat Nuggets.</p><p>" <em> Wait, Angel. </em> " Alastor held his hand out." <em> Who was it that hurt you? We won't hurt you. We just want to know to take care of them." </em></p><p>" No one." Angel stepped back.</p><p>" Angel, baby doll. Please, were beggin', baby." Husk begged, holding his hands out for the spider in support.</p><p>" <em> Who was it?" </em>Alastor asked.</p><p>"...Valentino." Angel replied, looking down as he already felt their expressions change.</p><p>" <em> What?" </em></p><p>" <em> That asshole was the one that left you like that earlier?! Angel! Why didn't you tell us it was him?!" </em>Husk sputtered in shock.</p><p>Angel didn't know much either. He didn't want them to ever find out about this." I-I don't know?! He kept me for so long! I didn't know how to tell you two. We were gone for so long! I was so fucking hurt and self-loathing from it all! I fell fucking head-first into fucking and doing drugs! I wanted to stop, but he kept me going! I thought I wouldn't escape and be stuck, till I found out you two were here. I didn't know if I could tell you. I know I'm a fucking asshole, but if he found out I was married to you too. Oh god...I don't know what he would do." Angel felt sick to his stomach. His boss was a sick fuck. Plus, he and Vox were cozy fuckers together. They'd destroy them instantly. And he'd go back where he started. Alone. Sad. Empty and addicted. Addicted to wanting the past, only for it to be taken from him by some fucker.</p><p>" You let him for centuries<em>. </em>And you didn't tell us?! Angel. You came home bruised and bloody! How long has he done this for?!" Husk expressed in utter shock.</p><p><em> " I...I don't know..since...I don't know," </em>Angel shook his head, looking around," I don't fucking know." Fat Nugget looked towards his owner and let out a huff-grow as Husk stepped closer.</p><p>" <em> Valentino has been in power since the seventies..." </em> Alastor started as his usually static had vanished." <em> Angel. That...creature. Has been controlling you for practically years!" </em> Alastor shouted." <em> Almost fifty years! He has had his dirty claws on you. And nobody knew.." </em>His static was silent now.</p><p>Angel could only stare at him. He wasn't wrong. The days went by for him under Valentno's control. He was under it for so long. It was so long. He didn't know what to do.</p><p>Husk turned to him with a stone look," Angel. I think you should leave the Studio. Get as far as flying <em> fuck. </em>Away from that fucking creep. Work on different sites or by yourself. I don't care. I don't want him near you."</p><p>Angel's eyes widened," Excuse me?!" Angel stood up, holding Fat Nugget's to his chest." You can't-"</p><p>" <em> No no</em>," Alastor stepped forward." <em> That man shouldn't be near anyone. It's better for you Angel. For your safety." </em></p><p>" <em> You think I don't know that?! Like I'm just some dumb whore? I know he's terrible. He broke my heart time and time again, but he has my contract! My soul! I can't leave, and if I do leave, he'll hurt more people! I know bitches with lovers, friends, families! I know two imps who have kids! I couldn't let them get hurt and fucking die because of me! I ain't leaving till Charlie figures out who to get me out of his hands and some demons' safety." </em></p><p><em> " Angel. </em>Make sure you're okay before anyone else! You matter what! I know you learned that when we were alive."</p><p>" <em> Oh and that turned out well. </em>" Angel snapped.</p><p>" <em> We know." </em> Alastor huffed," <em> But, Husk may be right dear. We are worried about you and if that creature finds out about us. He will surely try using this as an advantage. I'm already trying to hide the fact that Husk was a lover of mine." </em></p><p>
  <em> " He's gonna find out!" </em>
</p><p>Angel gripped his head." <em> He'll find out and he'll kill you both. Don't you get it?! I'll lose you both again!" Tears threatened to peek from his eyes as he frantically stared at the floor. </em></p><p>" Not if we can stop that, gross asshole." Husk placed a comforting paw against Angel's shoulder." We can keep this a secret until you get your contract back to you. Won' say or give any hints to anyone. No fucker will no, not that bitch or that TV head overlord." Alastor growled," But, you need to get away with him. We aren't saying stop doing your job. Just do it safer somewhere. For you and your safety."</p><p>It sounded perfect. It's not like he wanted to go out either, but they probably had too..it wasn't safe for Alastor or Husk. He could get more people hurt. <em> And they were his husbands... </em>Angel stepped back, holding Fat Nugget's against his chest before whispering," I..I..need to think about it." He clutches Fat Nuggets to his chest.</p><p>Their eyes widened, staring at the spider. He seemed so small to them.<em> Lost in his mind. </em></p><p>" <em> We.." </em> Alastor sighed, sounding almost like a hissing noise,'' We <em> respect your opinion." </em> Alastor stepped aside as Husk silently bit his tongue, holding back his cussing." <em> Be safe..stay close. </em>" The door shut as Husk stormed off cursing quietly and went to the bar to drink away his fears and feelings, while Alastor stood alone. I am struggling to hold up.</p><p>
  <em> He felt hungry now. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen door was slammed shut as old records of songs began to play. The bar was filled with liquor bottles after liquor bottle, till Husk couldn't think anymore.</p><p>" What the hell happened in here?!" Vaggie screeched, pulling her hair as she and Charlie entered the room after going to get Charlie and herself a coffee, only to see the scene in front of them. The room smelt like liquor and spoiled food almost, causing the girls to cover their mouths and gag, as well as their ears as scratchy music played from the closed-off kitchen.</p><p>" Niffty?! We have a situation!" Charlie called from down the hall only to jump as something flew by her.</p><p>On the ground next to her and her disgusted girlfriend stood the tiny cyclops, hands against her eyed and a wide eye, staring at the mess in the hotel, gasping in disgust and shock at this scene.</p><p>" <em> F-filth! Filth!" </em>Zooming the little girl shot around the room, scrubbing and mopping the hotel floor and bar. At the bar, the cat demon's head was face down on the bar table, a mix of saliva, spit, and bile on the bar top.</p><p>" H-Husk?" Charlie slowly came over to him and tapped his shoulder.</p><p>" <em> What?! </em> " Husk drunkenly choked out. Alcohol sputtering from his move and drink. His eyes were dull with dark circles around his eyes." <em> Piss..off"</em>, he stuttered, feeling nausea pilling up from his stomach and burning in his throat." <em> Go away. I'm not in..in the mood- </em>" He gagged and clutched the bar.</p><p>" What happened?! Where's Alastor and Angel?" Charlie questioned worriedly.</p><p>A hiccup left Husk's throat as saliva dripped down his chin," <em> I don't..don't 'member." </em> Husk slurred, looking at the princess with an unfocused look." <em> Fight...Angel left..." He groaned. </em></p><p>" He WHAT?!" Vaggie yelled as Husk ears pressed against his head, causing him to groan loudly." What do you mean he left?! Where the hell did he go?"</p><p>" Husk.." She whispered to him," Do you know where he is and where Alastor is too?" Charlie comforted as he groaned sickly, feeling sweat down his neck.</p><p>" I found him!" Niffty yelled, shaking her feather duster around. Charlie walked over to the kitchen door and saw the kitchen door was now blood, red now and the doorknob was gone, yet no holes or scratches were left on the door.</p><p>" Al? Are you in there?" She gagged, as the smell grew from the inside of the kitchen. She placed her ear against the door, as she could hear from inside a scratchy recorded playing a song. Over and over on repeat." He's..in there alright.." She nodded and looked towards the two girls with the sick cat." What do we do? We don't know where Angel is! I don't want him to get hurt out there!" She looked towards her girlfriend for support, who placed her hand on her back.</p><p>" Hun, look. I'll get Husk out of the bar and somewhere to calm down. With a bucket too, so Niffty to clean up, while you can try and talk to Alastor." Vaggie explained." It's the best plan so far, then we can go out and find Angel and figure this shit out, cause they can't and got too much emotional shit to fucking handle at this point!" She pointed to them.</p><p>Charlie nodded," Okay! Let's do this! I'm sure something will help clear Alastor's head enough. Oh! And offer Husk some fruit that isn't edibles or lacked with drugs? Good luck, sweetie!" Vaggie smiled at her as Charlie went off back to the kitchen door. Vaggie waved slowly as her cheeks were pink.</p><p>Till from behind her, Husk threw up behind the bar as Niffty screeched at the sight of it.</p><p>" God fucking damnit." Vaggie pinched the top of her nose.</p><hr/><p>The streets in Hell always seemed busier at this time and hour. They always were for the studio. He always chalked it up to people getting on lunch breaks and shit who needed a goo fuck or blow before getting back to work.</p><p>Angel was now stalking down the streets with his pig in his arms, glaring at the ground with bubbling emotions in him. He clutched his pig close to his chest as he felt like shit now. He shouldn't have gotten so pissed at them. They only wanted to help Angel get to safety. They were right.</p><p>He groaned, feeling his lip quiver a bit. He pushed through the streets of Hell, ignoring catcalls or slurs he got along his way. He needed a drink, but more importantly. Get Fat Nuggets off the streets. He didn't know what would happen if he lost Nugs. He looked down at the pig before they snorted and licked his chin. He chuckled and petted them down their back." Don't you worry Nugs..I'll keeps you safe."</p><p>The spider looked towards the street as cars sped by like bullets from a gun. He moved Nugs to a more secure position, slammed his heel into the road, and gave a hard whistle. Pulling a dark maroon car over to the side of the road.</p><p>" Oh, fucking kill me." Angel greeted dryly.</p><p>" I see hell's hottest whore is out and about today. Surprised you aren't working." Travis replied, ignoring his first statement.</p><p>" Yep," Angel answered and got in, holding Nuggets to his chest.</p><p>" I should yell at you for having a pet in my car, but I ain't because I'm not risking you going around hell and telling my wife about our last meeting." Travis eyed Angel from the back seat as he flicked him off.</p><p>" Whatever, just drive already." Angel looked to the window," just take me to Puddin' Pops." Angel grumbled and leaned on his hand." Ya even know that place?"</p><p>" Uhhh...Yeah..I've..been there. A few. Times." He mustered out and clutched the steering wheel and looked towards the road.</p><p>" Guess you do like bitches in drag," Angel eyes him with a cocky tone of voice." It would make sense anyways after you couldn't stop thinking about me. Don't go for Puddin's kits so she'll kill you." Angel rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>" Hey! I could easily kick you to the curb you know. That's private shit." Travis snapped back in his seat to reply to him.</p><p>" Weren't so private at my show." Angel fired back.</p><p>" You weren't so secretive at the show either." He grumbled.</p><hr/><p>Vaggie pulled Husk off the bar and got him onto the couch in the lobby area. His fur was all matted from his sweat and the alcohol he must have split. Making Vaggie gag in the process of moving him. Niffty was busy scrubbing the carpet clean as she was a hospital mask and gloves... Soon, the moth demon came back with a sliced orange and a glass of water with Alka seltzer in it for the demon's raging headache. Though Husk wasn't in the best mind space to drink anything else now, freaking out about not knowing if Angel would be okay and where he was, was causing the demon more stress. He trashed around on the couch while Vaggie tried keeping him in place, but not trying to cause him more anxiety. She just hoped Charlie had better luck though.</p><p>From the kitchen, Charlie looked nervously at the lobby door before looking back at the large, locked door.</p><p>" <em> Alastor, </em>" Charlie asserted herself," I know you can hear me in there, Alastor. You need to breathe and calm down now. We don't know where Angel is and you have powers to be able to find him most quickly and safely." She pleaded to him. She leaned on the door. At least the smell was going away." Please, Alastor. I don't know if Angel will be okay after what happened today with his boss, Valentino," She jumped back hearing Alastor growl." O-Okay..um. So, can you just keep breathing? Angel needs you and Husk needs you two now. He is in such a panic. He's so worried too."</p><p>The room went silent. The record stopped suddenly as the doorknob appeared and Alastor walked out, storming out to the lobby." <b> <em>Where is he?</em> </b> <em> " </em>Alastor hissed, head flicking to the side frantically. Charlie chased after him and entered the room, only to see Vaggie step back fearfully when Alastor crouched down next to Husk. He pressed a clawed hand against his cheek before watching Husk whither and try moving around, coughing and groaning as he looked around.</p><p>Alastor whispered something into his ear before holding him close to a chest and letting off a soft hum from his chest. He ran his hand down Husk's head, taking his hat off to help him feel better." <em> Charlie." </em> She jumped looking up to her and Vaggie." <em> I will go find Angel Dust before anyone else will." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys read my other fic, Puddin Pop may seem very familiar ;u;!! I'm sorry i love giving my oc's little bits and pieces of attention &gt;w&lt;</p><p>Also,Travis is fun to write and is a weirdo ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puddin Pop's was known to many in Hell as a safe zone for many. The owner; Puddin, a light gray bunny with mixed color curls of pink, didn't take lightly to anyone working for her getting hurt by angry and rude people. Which, Hell was just full of. If you wanted a specific person for a time, you'd have to make a deal with her, or your head was on the chopping block. When Angel opened the drag club's doors, away wave of emotions hit him, staring at the young and old performers that worked there, always friendlier than the Studio too.</p><p>He plopped himself on the bar seat and bared his head in his arms. He just needs somewhere to think for right now. Though, maybe picking a drag club wasn't the best place. Angel groaned loudly and dropped his head harshly against the bar, cussing into the wood.</p><p>From behind the bar, washing down the tabletop was a lanky, tall fox demon. They were light blue and had an almost greaser look to him." You'll hurt your self like that, kiddo. You want something or what? Puddin don't like people trying to crack their skulls in here like psycho's" The man huffed as Angel looked up and sighed.</p><p>" Hardest shit." He rolled back over and groaned loudly.</p><p>All the fox could do was sigh. He has seen many cases like this before. The demon through the towel over his shoulder and whistled over his shoulder.</p><p>To the right of the bar was a large stage, shaped at the front like a bunny sleeping. Lights flashed as many queens and kings danced across the stage, as some new ones would come on from the entrance that looked similarly a bunny's den. Next to the stage stood a small, plumb bunny in a suit and hair pulled up into a loose bun, cheering for her kits as they dazzled the room. She clapped and smiled towards them like an overly encouraging mother would, till a whistle from her mate got her attention. The fox man hand a claw pointing towards Angel as she nodded, understanding. The woman came over and quickly placed her reading cards into his hands." Ten minutes. You have to memorize these. Keep a watch on the kits. Kill any fuck who hurts them."</p><p>" Got it." Puddin pressed her snout against his cheek before the two traded places." Oh, dear...Someone having a rough day?" She asked, looking worriedly down at Angel, who did look up with her but not with the spider's familiar porn star's smile. No, he now had a somber look in his dull eyes." I'll take that..as a no. What's wrong, honey? I know ya boss is...mmm," She bit the side of her cheek," <em>shit</em>. In the worst way possible, was it him, baby?" Puddin' always reminded him of his mother when he was alive. He always said she reminded him too much of her to work for her. Too much of a heartbreak.</p><p>" Y..yeah..fuckin' bastard..fucking bastard. He caused all of this!" Angel started to yell," <em>Because of him I got drugged and fucked up so much here! Because of him, I sold my soul to him! B...Because of h-him.." </em>Angel felt tears beginning to pool in his eyes. He dropped his head against the bar and choke out a cry, feeling himself drowning." T-this..is...all my fault..." He shuttered and gripped his sleeves tightly and shakes.</p><p>Puddin stared at the usually vibrant spider, now broken and a mess at her bar." Come on baby," She pets his back," Let's getcha some water and out of the lights and music." The bunny helped the arachnid up to his feet and the back of the club.</p><hr/><p>The Hotel's phone rang as Charlie answered, getting told from a woman she's never talked to before, that Angel Dust was in her drag club a mess and needed someone to pick him up because she didn't want him on the streets alone with his pet pig, who was sleeping on the spiders' lap as he nursed a cup of water down.</p><p>Before she could tell anyone this, the lights in the hotel flickered as the phone connection fizzled out. Charlie turned to see the door open, and <em>Alastor was gone.</em></p><hr/><p>Puddin took the Spider into the back and tried helping him calm down till someone from the hotel would pick him up, safely. Though, she wasn't expecting to be the fucking Radio Demon was at the door!</p><p>Hey, eyes widened and helped Angel up on his feet, after confirming he was at the hotel and brought him outside, where her hostess was, smiling widely at him as Puddin came towards them with Angel and his pig.</p><p>" <em>Angel dear...There you are.." </em>Alastor smiled softly at him. Angel stared at him. Watching Alastor arms spread open with a content grin on his face.</p><p>" Oh..fuck..A-Al.." Angel Dust, bounded into his arms and tightly clutched him close to him, not wanting to let go." W-where's Husk..?"</p><p>" <em>Hotel. He's worried.</em>" Alastor hums and wraps his arms around him tighter," <em>Let's get you home</em>." Angel nodded, wiping his face with a sniff. He held Nugget's with his bottom arms and looked backed to Puddin and her hostees; Bits.</p><p>" Thanks for letting me crash here.." Angel sniffed again and rubs his face, while the owner nodded with a cheeky smile.</p><p>" Dontcha worry about it, kit. Be sure to keep in touch with me, though!" She wayed and pulled the yellow jackalope back to her working post at the Drag Club.</p><p>" <em>They seem so sweet. Who are your friends and why was the smaller one looking at me...weirdly." </em>He cringed at the last part, while Angel held onto him tightly.</p><p>" Don't know really...Maybe she likes you. Fucking weird though, ain't it?" Angel replied dryly from exhaustion as Alastor nodded and shuttered." get used to this."</p><p>Alastor hummed, clutching Angel close as he stepped through a shadowy portal to the Hotel. Soon the lobby of the Happy Hotel erupted into a cesspool of ghouls and shadows floating around as Alastor entered with Angel and his piglet at his side.</p><p>" Oh thank goodness! Angel, your back! Thank you, Alastor," Charlie thanked the Radio Demon as Angel let go of him and Angel placed his pig down before walking past her.</p><p>" Yeah yeah, thanks, Prince. Where's Husk? Is he okay? Fuck, he must be worried." Angel worried.</p><p>" He's in the sitting area. Vaggie's watching him now-" She didn't even finish before Angel bounded past her into the room, where she soon heard Vaggie cussing and grumbling as she left, with Alastor soon replacing her.</p><p>" puto culo! That idiot practically ran me over." Vaggie hissed as Charlie rubbed her shoulder.</p><p>" He's was just worried for Husk...I know you'd do the same for me.." Charlie giggled as Vaggie's sharp features soften as she sighed, leading the two to peek into the room where they saw Angel clutching Husk tightly to his chest, whispering soft things to each other as Alastor stood over them, grinning softer than normal.</p><p>" We need to do something about this.." Angel whispered to Husk and Alastor," so...<em>this</em>..doesn't happen again." He ran his gloved hand down Husk's neck." Maybe...taking off Charlie's therapy offer isn't such a bad idea." Angel relented.</p><p>" <em>I suppose it could be worth a try. I just want you to be okay. That...Valentino. Isn't an easy Overlord to get away from. But, if doing her so-called...lessons may help us get through this, then I will try my best to not take them as a joke. Maybe I'll learn something new..</em>" Alastor agreed, laminating at the facts he was faced with.</p><p>" Same.." Husk gruffed, holding a soft purr back which each pet Angel gave him." Talking might help work through our bullshit."</p><p>" <em>Should we do it now?"</em></p><p>" Five more minutes.." Angel muttered and held Alastor's hands while the rest of his hands stroke Husk fur back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love my dumb little oc's making me feel better -w-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few days went by from when Angel returned and Charlie began working with three. Today, Charlie invited the three to her office where she was planning something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days went by from when Angel returned and Charlie began working with three. Today, Charlie invited the three to her office where she was planning something.</p><p>"Let's get started.." Charlie smiled and sat down." Angel, Husk, Alastor...I know you three have been trying to work hard to figure out where you two are going in your relationship."</p><p>" Yeah? What you thinking we can do?" Angel questions," We're still iffy on what to do. We love each-other but what to do is confusing." He slumped on the circular chair.</p><p>" I was thinking, what if I leave the room and let you three talk through it by yourself. You seem iffy when it's me, so what about trying it with just each other." Charlie explained to the trio.</p><p>" Worth a try." Husk huffed and leaned upwards.</p><p>" Could help somewhat. Better than holding that shit n and waiting for it to explode on ya." Angel said and looked at the two men sitting at his sides." Maybe we'll feel better if we're talking to each other about this." He smiled and gave the Princess a nod." Like Husks said, worth a shot. I'm in." He nodded." Al? You?"</p><p>The deer was rather quiet as he thought through the idea. He gave a questionable look before the overlord sighed and sat down with the two." <em>I'll stay</em>." He huffed filled with static." Theirs that smile!" Angel grins at him. Alastor rolled his eyes before his regular smiled returned.</p><p>" Alright, just try and talk about it organically. I need to get a few things from downstairs. That should give you some time to think through a few things and talk about it." The Princess got up before waving bye and exiting.</p><p>" Imma say it now.." Angel sighed and wrings his hands out," <em>What are we?"</em></p><p><em>" What do you mean, Angel? We are us, are we not?" </em>Alastor questioned giving a puzzled expression.</p><p>" Not that.." Angel lays back," What are we? Together. Our relationship? We spent more than a few decays away from each other, but we have married above. Not though, but you know what I mean. Cause of laws and bullshit up there...but are we even the same people anymore? Am I still the Anthony you fell in love with..or am I, Angel Dust. Hell's greatest whore." The spider sighed, looking at the fabric over his fingers." What do we do now?"</p><p>Angel leaned back on the seat as he was stressed with confusion. What to do...Time's changed now. They've all changed. Alastor was now a cannibalistic Overlord for Hell. Blessed and cursed with voodoo magic and Eldtrich powers once falling into the realm.</p><p>Husk was no a chimera like a beast, reflecting more of a cat-like beast. Filled with hate, doubt, and fear from his past. Filling his retreat with alcohol instead of help.</p><p>They were all changed now.</p><p>" <em>I.." </em>Alastor stopped himself before forgoing his radio voice and giving off his southern drawl," Ange...If I wasn't da same man ya fell in love wit? If I wasn't I'd have killed ya and Husker...But I didn't...I love you two so much. I may be a...creature now. But you two...give me a feelin'..a feelin' of love again.." Alastor whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>" It's the truth. We may look different now. We may even be demons now, but we aren't different men that fell for you, Anthony." Husk wrapped his wing around the tall spider." If we weren't the same men who fell in love with you. I won't think we'd be here still now. Trying to comfort you now. We'd probably be causing more problems in Hell and for me, being drunk." Husk comforted him, running his hand down Angel's arm." I promise you, we haven't changed loving you for as long as it's been. I promise ya that. Fuck all of Hell's bullshit being thrown at us. We still are the Alastor and Husk that fell in love with you from above." The chimera expressed. Holding Angel to his chest as Alastor watched with a nervous smile.</p><p>" But, what should we do?" Angel muttered," I feel like I'm back being a shitty kid in school again. I don't know what to do, except this time we're together, but I have nobody to tell me how to express my emotions to you two and tell you that I still love you. I don't want to be alone here. I don't want to go to Valentino or any other Overlord. I don't want to deal with it anymore. I want to be with you two."</p><p>" Neva been the romantic type?" Alastor teased lightly as Angel nodded.</p><p>" More of schools freak. A boy who loved guys and would get a quick buck for a quick kiss." He sighed.</p><p>" It was hard on you back then. And all of us, cause we were teenagers. Still kids practically in others' eyes. But, now you're smarter. And know shit. Not bullshit people fed us cause we couldn't tell what was right from wrong." Husk huffed, staring at the sealing with Angel, while Alastor looked at the two men laying under him.</p><p>" It seems so hard though. You two were the only guys I <em>loved</em>. Not that fake love. And it's been so long since I've used my <em>real</em> emotions. I usually bullshitted them with Valentino and other Johns around." Angel said, explaining to them." I didn't have anyone telling me to get away from him that I trusted till Cherri. After so many years of people telling you that your wrong, you kinda don't listen. Even though, they may know what your feeling." Angel sighed." I should have listened.</p><p>Husk snorts," Did you ever listen? You always seem to want to do things by yourself, even if you needed some help."</p><p>" I guess that's true." Angel chuckled softly.</p><p>" Well, what would you like ta do, cher? We love ya. We all love each other too. Whatcha want?" Alastor questioned, eyes set on the spider.</p><p>" Well," He laid up," I want..hmm.." He thought," I want us. To be how we were before...it happened. Before the shit hit the fan. Before it all. When everything was okay..." He stands up," But, if we're doing it like this then, let's do like what we did last time.." He sighed and looked at them softly, before stepping down onto his knee as if he was about to propose to them, causing Husk fur to puff up as he stared in shock and from behind Alastor his tail popped out of his coattail,"...Do you two wanna go on a date with me?... What was it that you guys pick? The picture show, right? I think there called movie theaters now, it's fine though!" He smiled nervously at them and chuckled sheepishly," S-So...is it a yes?"</p><p>The two powerful demons stared down at the spider, who was now sweating nervously and regretting his choice of kneeling on the ground. Thankfully, his extra arms gave him extra balance. " U-um...maybe I shouldn't have picked...this spot..or getting down...on my knee...u-Ummm-"</p><p>He jumped hearing Alastor laugh. The deer covered his mouth as he giggled at the sight of Angel and what he did." Gave me a heart attack, Angel." Husk sighed shakily before the cat smiled at him.</p><p>" I think it was 'dorable now!" Alastor snorts," I love it. Yes, Angel," He nodded," I think I will join you on this picture show date..I'd love it." He smiled and turned to Husk. The demon sighed before nodding.</p><p>" Alright alright...I'm coming along. It's kinda romantic." He smiled at Angel, who felt his fur shift and puff at their words.</p><p>" A-Alright! Uh!," Angel jumped to his feet," I'll! Uh! Pick you guys up? Uh? Eight sounds good?" He grins with anxiety and happiness.</p><p>" That'll be great. And hopefully back before Al's bedtime." Husk joked, nudging the deer as he scoffed playfully.</p><p>" It'll do just great, Angel!" Alastor expressed.</p><p>" O-Okay! Okay!," Angel frantically grabbed the doorknob," U-Um, bye! Love you!" As the door was slammed open, Angel raced out, running right by Charlie as she tightly held her papers to her chest, as a few escaped her grasp." MOVE IT, TOOTS! I GOTTA CALL CHERRI! I'm GOING SHOPPING TOMORROW! I HAVE A DATE! HELL YEAH!" Angel screamed as he raced through the hall of the hotel.</p><p>" <em>Quit cursing!"</em> Vaggie cursed and walked down the hall towards Charlie, fixing her loose curls and her lopsided bow." What happened to him to get him this excited over some date?" Vaggie questioned her girlfriend.</p><p>" I think we made some progress today!" Charlie smiled brightly and held the papers to her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mainly a setup chapter for our trio's first date in Hell together! </p><p>And get some details on what Cherri's been up too in Hell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three men go finally go on the first date in Hell together, hopefully, it goes well...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Little gore and death at the end with a fight scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Hell were unusually quiet that afternoon as most citizen's in Hell were off the streets or doing their jobs. It seemed like nothing was happening for the most part, till a firey, neon pink car speed down the street, almost running over many sinners that dared its the path. And right in the front of it was Angel Dust and his best friend, Cherri Bomb at his side, driving like crazy.</p><p>" It's a date."</p><p>" Really?! GO ANGIE!" The girl screamed, letting her hair fly loose as the engines roared as her heel pressed the pedal.</p><p>Angel laughed, gripping the dashboard and side of the car, watching the places and clubs speed by." Slow down, hoe. You trying to double kill us? on my date night?" He joked with her.</p><p>" Hell Nah. I'm proud of you that's what," She threw a punch into his arm playfully," Finally you took my damn advice. Made this old bitch proud." She snickered and ignited a cigarette for herself.</p><p>" Yeah. I'm proud of me too." He sighs and lays back," So, speaking of old bitches?" She eyed him up as if he insulted her," Have you found somebody down here yet? Or is that rusty bucket of dust still on you?" He eyed her up as she gasped feeling her cheeks burn and slammed her fist into him again." Ow! Ha! I was kidding! Jeez. God, you got an arm," He rubbed his side," Gunna bruise my merchandise!"</p><p>" Don't you go insulting my pa like that. He can still beat ya ass ya know." She stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>" Yeah yeah whatevs."</p><p>" And second.." She blushed and leaned back," I have. There! I said it, okay?" Angel stared at her as his eyes were wide. She didn't look at him, pouting away and expecting him to tease and pester her for who it was, till she didn't hear anything. She lifted a brow and looked back." Oh, shit did I break you?-"</p><p>" <em>Who the fuck is dating my B-fucking-FF."</em></p><p>Cherri's eyes flashed with fear before jumping back at that," ANGEL! CHRIST!" He looked at her full seriousness until it started to crack with a wavering smile and laughter the following suit." You're so fucking weird." She gripped the steering wheel and headed for the shopping mall.</p><p>" Your face!" He wheezed and held his side," You thought I was so serious! Who is it?! Do I know them? Is it someone at the studio?"</p><p>" There it is. There's the pestering." She groaned with a smile." Youuuu...hmm. Maybe? Not you. Your fucking deer toy Al would. He's now a fucking Overlord!" She exclaimed," I'd never have pictured that skinny, goody two shoes would be where he is today." She shook her head and kept driving.</p><p>" Please," Angel rolled his eyes," The number of times Alastor has killed would say otherwise. And it was sooo romantic~" Angel giggled and cupped both pairs of hands," All three of us would go out and walk by the N'Orleans bayside. Ever been?" Angel looks towards her.</p><p>" Eh," She shrugged," I think? Don't have such a good memory when we were alive as you three did. The bay was nice from what I remembered. Dad and I tried crawfish, though they freak me out still, to this day."</p><p>Angel snorts and smiles," True. But hey, I grew up on seafood like shrimp and lobsters so I'm pretty tame. But, shit..I'd give anything t have one day above again with them." He sighed dreamily," So pretty there. Then we took a trip on a riverboat..." He sighed again while Cherri snorted," And killed some racist who fucking spat at us and fed him to the bayou gators~"</p><p>Cherri stared at the road as Angel smiled all lovey-dovey, remembering the faint memory." Wow. That went fucking dark, Angie."</p><p>" Fuck yeah. Bitch spat on us. That's a hate crime, especially when we're wearing good outfits! But it was cute sitting alone together and feeding the gators!" He smiled," You know he named a few?"</p><p>" No way."</p><p>Angel nods with a growing smirk," Each one. He named them. I swear he gave Husk a heart attack every time he went and pet them."</p><p>The bomber girl snorted as the pink car pulled into a very crowded parking lot in front of a large, a little broken, mall." That's hilarious!" She laughed, slamming the car door close.</p><p>" Thank you," He grinned and shut the door too.</p><p>" Hey, how are ya paying, bitch? I have no money right now. Most of my money's coming in later this month." Cherri questioned," New bombs on the market get me big bank, so I'm pretty poor right now."</p><p>" Eh, don't worry." He digs his hand through his fluffy chest before pulling out a fat wad of cash," This should cover it."</p><p>" Woah!" Her eye widened." Where did'ya get that?! I thought Val barely fucking paid you!" She stared as Angel chuckled and thumped threw the money," It ain't. My daddies decided to let me treat myself before tonight."</p><p>" Damn, I'm impressed. Didn't think the Radio Demon and his lackey made bank in Hell."</p><p>" I didn't know either. Heard they get paid for owning land and Husk works through a lot of bars and places in Hell. Plus he cheats and usually wins." He snorts and puts it back in his chest.</p><p>" Remind me of that when I play cards with them when I meet them again."</p><p>" Deal." Angel chuckled and opened the door for her before going inside himself.</p>
<hr/><p>The two went through the mall and went through many stores, picking out different articles of clothing for Angel to wear on his date for that night. The two joked around trying some weird outfits on as well as funny shit they found while shopping until Angel found what he wanted for his date tonight. He found pink, striped trousers and a black virgin killer sweater, and lastly to complete the outfit with a fluffy, bright pink, fur coat. Angel adored it as they left to get something to eat while continuing to shop.</p><p>" Ugh, this shit is going to kill us I swear." Angel grumbled and chewed up his overly greasy slice of pizza." Ma would kill me for eating this."</p><p>" Ha, she would." Cherri snorted," Let's sit bitch. My foot hurts from running through the mall."</p><p>" M'kay. So has your mystery lover texted you today?" He teased and sat down with her.</p><p>Cherri grumbled and stuck her tongue at him," Yeah, and screw that. I wanna know more about this date tonight!"</p><p>" Awwwww, boo. I want to meet who you fucking!" He pouted as her hair shot up and ignited like a flame at the tips of her hair.</p><p>" ANGEL!" She shushed him," I'll tell ya later! Now, where are they taking to you tonight?"</p><p>" Going to see an old fashion movie from our era. An old picture show type place, then we'll grab dinner afterward. Since we all still love each other like when we were still kicking. I wanted to do something that we did back then." He explained, finishing up his slice of pizza." It'll feel good to just relax and finally be together again while on a date. We'll find out more about each other and see if we want to continue being together or..." He looked a little nervous," You know.." He said.</p><p>" You ain't still thinking about Valentino, right Angie?" Angel shrugs his shoulder as she sighs," I know it was hard Angel, but you did it. You ain't with him anymore. If things don't...go well. Then you won't have to go back to Valentino, alright? Your Princess girl will get your contract and if you want to rip it up, you can. Or, if you want I'll help you find a new job. Maybe at Puddin' Pop's, or you can help me and my Pa for a while till you figure it all out. Just know, Angel. You don't have to go back to him. You aren't stuck now like you were."</p><p>" I know...thanks Cherri." She nodded and smiled.</p><p>" Don't worry, Angel," She smiled and wrapped an arm around him," Now let's go get you ready for your date, you amazing bitch." She cheered him on.</p><p>He chuckled wetly and rubbed his eyes, "Okay, sugartits.."He smiled." Thank's Cherri."</p>
<hr/><p>Soon, Angel was brought home to the hotel. Waving Cherri goodbye and faced the hotel doors, clutching his bags close to his sides before walking inside to be surprised at the site of an empty bar. Angel looked around the lobby for a bit to see the place was empty and Husk was gone, till the Hotel Princess appeared, holding a few papers in her hands and reading through them as she was sporting a messy bun, keeping the hair out of her face.</p><p>" Hey, toots?"</p><p>" Oh, Angel! Your back! How your shopping?" Charlie smiled.</p><p>" Pretty good. We fucked around mostly in the stores." Angel quipped," But, um wheres Husk?"</p><p>" Oh, he said he needed to do something important before tonight, as well Alastor is too." She said as Angel nodded.</p><p>" Got it, thanks toots." He smirked and walked off towards the Hotel elevator and got in to go upstairs. Once he reached the second floor, he pulled out his key and got into his room where he was met with an excited snort and squeal from Fat Nuggets." Hey, baby! How's my baby doing?" He giggled and pets his pig happily before picking them up and kissing their tummy all over as they shook their hooves happily." I love you so much! Your so cute," He giggled and pressed there snout against his face." I love you~ Who's my baby? Who's my baby?" He giggled and held the baby securely in his arms before going and sitting in front of his vanity. He went through his makeup and chuckled when his little piglet tried getting up onto the vanity to see themselves before Angel picked them up and the bags of clothes to get ready for tonight.</p>
<hr/><p>Makeup, check.</p><p>Clothes, check.</p><p>Tied up headband, check?</p><p>Angel mentally checked off as he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled," Fuck, I'm good looking. They'll drop dead at the site of this." He pushes up his chest fluff and bounces it before getting a snort in reply from Nugget's as they chewed on their toy ball." Aw, thanks Nuggets." He giggled and waltzed over to him before tickling their sides to get him to snort and roll over," You'll be good right?" He peppers the pig's tummy," Right?" He does it again," Who's going to be a good boy?" He laughed as they wagged there curly tail and shook their hooves at Angel."You're my good boy." He laughed and kissed the pigs snout before refilling there bowl and water and waving bye to them before leaving to wait in the lobby for the two.</p><p>He spent a few minutes in there before feeling nervous and try fixing up his hair right as he heard footsteps coming from the stairwell, causing the spider demon to look upwards to see coming down was Husk in Alastor, who were dressed in elegant attire. Alastor was wearing the dress shirt he usually wore with spenders over his dress pants and hunting boots. Instead of a bowtie, he wore a long black tie. Next to him, Husk wore a white rolled-up dress shirt with his buttons undone to show off his fluffy chest. He wore spenders as well with a red bow tie and a fedora instead of his top hat.</p><p>" Holy shit.." Angel muttered, staring at the two with a nervous chuckle," W-Wow. Guys, ya look...Amazing." He blushed.</p><p>" <em>My my. I could say the same for you." </em>Alastor smiled, giving a large smirk towards Angel. Loving to see Angel blush and hide his face in embarrassment.</p><p>" Yeah, Angel. You look amazing." Husk complimented.</p><p>" H-Heh. Oh, wow. Thanks, Husk. Thank's Al. Should we get going now? The show starts in an hour now." Angel said, pulling his fluffy coat around his arms.</p><p>" <em>Ah yes! Getting to our show early would help are chances of getting great seats. The back seats are terrible! I can never see anything</em>!"</p><p>" That's because you need glasses." Husk snickered.</p><p>" <em>I do though!</em>" Alastor pointed to his monocle.</p><p>" Can you see without it?" Angel grins, teasing him.</p><p>" <em>Har har, very funny." </em>Alastor huffed, huffing." <em>You two are cards." </em>He played it off before seeing Angel and Husk's faces, smirking back at him before giving in," <em>No...But that's what happens when you get to our ages." </em>He laughed," <em>Almost a hundred and something now!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>Great thanks for making me feel old." Angel laughed.</p><p>" How do you think I always feel. At least you guys were still in your thirties." Husk huffed.</p><p>" Never said that I didn't like older guys," Angel winked, sending back a playful wink as Husk's fur fluffed up at that comment.</p><p>" <em>Someone enjoyed that</em>." Alastor snickered and looped arms with the cat as they left the hotel.</p><p>" Whatever..." Husk looked away, feeling his face hot with a blush," How the hell we even get to the show. Gunna, take us an hour to even great there."</p><p>He asked before Alastor stepped forward and summoned his microphone, before a bright green circle of small flames went around him," <em>By shadows, of course!"</em></p><p>" Um. What?" Angel blinked.</p><p>" <em>I don't use those pesky cars, my dear! I usually use my powers to take me where ever I want by using portals! Now," </em>He snapped and pushed back his brushed hair," Hold my hand tightly and don't let go!" He smiled, stretching his hands out to the two right as his microphone disappeared.</p><p>" Hope this won't kill us." Husk quipped dryly, before holding Alastor's hand. Soon, Angel Dust followed and clutched the hand tightly to his hand as the world around him quickly blanked as they quickly dropped, what felt like, a few hundred feet through the darkness. Angel clutched his eyes tightly close and gripped Alastor's hand tightly. He peeked shakily and saw Alastor smiling with dark eyes and bright red irises. On his other hand, Husk was quickly muttering something till they soon appeared in front of the 1920's era inspired picture show. Many demons and sinners scattered at the sight of the radio demon, hiding and staying far away from him and his path.</p><p>" F-fuck," Husk shook his head and stretched out his wings," I forgot how nauseating that was. Alright there, Angel?"</p><p>" Should have warned me," The spider coughed a little quiet before he felt the color returning to his fur." How do you deal with that, Al?"</p><p>" <em>Practice my dear!</em>" He smiled and stretched his back out before looking back and them and holding his arms out for them to loop around." <em>Shall we?" </em>The radio demon held out for them.</p><p>" Hell yeah." Angel smiled and looped his arm around him as Husk yawned doing the same," Ya already falling asleep?" Angel giggled, pulling his fluffy coat over his skinny shoulders.</p><p>" Yep. My sleeping schedules shit. And I don't go out this early." His arm hooked tightly onto Alastor's.</p><p>" <em>Correct! These lazy bones usually just wake up now and then goes out to bars and other places through Hell, don't you?" </em>Alastor playfully teased the cat as they rolled they're eyes and looked away with a smirk. Alastor walked toward the ticket booth that held the poor teenage imp who was stuck inside there, with no escape from one of Hell's most powerful Overlords." <em>Well, hello there! Three tickets to...Oh, dear! We forgot to pick something to go see!" </em>Alastor grinned and turned towards his dates.</p><p>" Oh shit," Angel cursed," Fuck. Uhhhh, let's just go with," Angel scrolled through his phone, trying to pick a show, while the poor teenager was stuck with the Radio Demon smiling widely back at him, silently trying to keep his eyes off the demon and his two dates. Which was hard sine Angel's chest was right in front of the teen while he searched for something." Oh! Oh! One Lil meal! Three tickets please!" Angel asked before pocketing his phone.</p><p>" Excuse me? What the hell are we watching?" Husk questioned.</p><p>" What? It has guns, liquor, kissing, and cooking." He winked," Something we all like."</p><p>Husk shook his head," Haven't changed a bit have you?" He eyed Angel as the spider shrugged playfully, right as the teen placed the three tickets shakily on the booth for them.</p><p>" H-H-Here you go, si-sirs!" They squeaked and hid a little as Alastor swiped the tickets up with a large grin.</p><p>" <em>Thank you, my good fellow! Come on you two!" </em>Alastor chcukled and lead the two men inside right as the teen sprinted out of them both to go on his break for the rest of the night.</p><p>" Let's fucking go! It looked really good on the reviews. I've heard of the guy that made the show. Pretty interesting." Angel stated," Wonder if it's like a theater play or movie? Don't know," Angel imagined as they came towards the different theater rooms.</p><p>" Never heard of it before, so I'm pretty blank about it." Husk shrugged, throwing his ticket to another Imp checking people in. The poor imp jumped seeing the radio demon next to Husk and Angel Dust, but tried playing it off as they checked them in," T-Thank you for coming, have a nice night." They smiled weakly at the three powerful demons.</p><p>" Thanks, toots." Angel winked and took the tickets," We got theater four, let's go you two. You'll enjoy this." Angel grinned and pulled them forward towards the darken room, terminating light jazz music.</p><p>" <em>I think you are right about that, my dear!" </em>Alastor chcukled, tapping his foot and snapping his finger to the rhythm of the music.</p><p>" I'm sure you will, Al." Husk snickered and followed his fluffy spider date through the dark theater and too there seats in the front, ready to enjoy the show.</p>
<hr/><p>The movie was not a theater performance, which disappointed Alastor a little but the three seemed to enjoy the movie very much. Trying hard not to laugh so loudly at some scenes in the movie. The three left in high spirits as they walked down the glowing street towards an old fashion restaurant to get some food for the night.</p><p>" That was pretty good, wasn't it?" Angel laughed, swirling around his cup.</p><p>" <em>I did enjoy it! Very much so! Though, the acting for some deaths was horrendous! I could hardly hold back my laughter for that one in the car chase! Oh, it was a hoot!" </em>The demon cackled.</p><p>" What about you, kitty? Did ya enjoy it?" Angel flirted, looking towards Husk as he sipped at his alcoholic beverage.</p><p>" Hm? Yeah. I found that movie dumb in a good way. Better dumb then the shit I deal with daily. It was good, just couldn't focus cause some asshole must have kept hitting the bottom of my seat, but nobody was there when I peeked back." Husk explained, tapping his claws on the table.</p><p>" <em>Hmmm, you should have told me some </em><em>cretin</em><em> was bothering you." </em>Alastor's grin grew to wicked levels before Husk calmed him with a look.</p><p>" Nah, didn't want to bother you two. Ya were having a good time. I just was making sure it wasn't some perve looking at Angel or some monster trying to take you down. Let's fucking be real, it's probably some asshole. Hell's filled with assholes." Husk rolled his eyes," But the movie was really funny, even when it wasn't trying to be. You sure those ratings were positive or sarcastic?" Husk chcukled and eyed Angel as he looks through his phone.</p><p>" Maybe? I was kinda excited to just get inside of there, so maybe your right on the sarcastic part." Angel laughed as the food came from there server. Angel was given a Chicken and pasta type meal, Husk had gotten steak with a side of rice, and Alastor got his favorite: Venison.</p><p>The three enjoyed the rest of the meal together, chatting and joking with each other like old times. Soon realizing that, even though time has passed, that they been far away from each other for so long, that...they were still in love with each other.</p>
<hr/><p>They left in a drunken happy haze together, chatting and laughing as they walked through the now busier streets of Hell, arms looped around each other as from above Heaven glowed down on Hell, acting as some sort of moon for the Hellish land.</p><p>" This was pretty great guys..." Angel smiled softly," Thank you for you know...doing this for me. My trust issues with relationships aren't the best now, thanks to Valentino," but...you seem to keep proving me wrong." He smiled at them.</p><p>" <em>We'll always be there for you Angel. Especially keeping him away from you," </em>Alastor grinned.</p><p>" Don't get to worry with us with you now." Husk chcukled, feeling a purr grow in his throat.</p><p>" Awwwww, babes!" Angel blushed bashfully," Can I call ya two my daddies for now own?" Angel teased, drunkenly.</p><p>" <em>No." </em>Alastor shook his head.</p><p>" Awwwww, you're no fun!" Angel dragged out with a laugh," What about my pimps-AH!" Angel eyes widened as a rope wrapped around his throat and pulled him back and into the hands of three of Val's goons, causing Alastor and Husk to look back quickly." Hey! Let me fucking go you freak!" Angel gasped as the rope that tightens over his rope.</p><p>" <em>You three</em>," Husk growled," Let him go, fuckers." Husk hissed as he unhinged his red claws out.</p><p>" <em>Yes. Like Husker said too, you three gentlemen. Let him go and you won't die such. Horrible. And painful deaths." Alastor's grin grew large over his face.</em></p><p>" Sorry, ya two, but Valentino wants his head t' night." Angel's eyes widened in fear as he tried ripping the rope off him with his nails, only for it to burn against his gloves.</p><p>" O-Ow! F-fuck!" He hissed as the burning sensation grew at his neck, causing him to cough and gasp in pain." The f-fuck is this?!" Angel hissed.</p><p>" <em>Don't touch it, it's Angelic rope." </em>Alastor struggled to hold back a snarl, feeling his monstrous form want to run free at the sight of one of his loves getting hurt.</p><p>" We'll give you to the count of three before things get ugly." Husk growled.</p><p>" Oh like you can do anything to us! We have angelic weapons on us." The blue jay demon laughed with the hound and bug-like demon. One of them slammed there to boot into Angel's back to get him to the floor.</p><p>" A-AH! FUCK!" Angel cussed as Alastor's eyes turned to dials and Husk's ears pressed against his head with his fur.</p><p>" <em>One."</em></p><p>" <em>Two.</em>" The goons ready their weapons towards the two, believing they could take down an Overlord with there powerful weapons in hand."</p><p>" Ṱ̷̡͇̝̗̇̅ḥ̷̰͈͖̓̔̀͘̚r̸̢͕̮̮̘̀̒̏̓͜͠ȩ̵̡̼͎̜͍͌̊̒͑̒̓ę̴̥̜̙̗̘̈́̂͐͌̔̿-!" Alastor screeched as his body grew large and thin. Large tendrils grew from the ground as he sunk his nails into his palm, causing his hand to bleed against the ground.</p><p>Husk hissed loudly as a deck of sharp cards form and flew towards Angel's attackers, almost aimed at them like throwing knives. One snagged onto the bug demons antenna as they hiss and screech before pulling ANgel back and letting the two others take them down." <em>O-Oh! You in big trouble toots." </em>The bugged screeched as Angel aimed his fist at them to punch them, but with a shock of pain choking him at the neck, he fell weak from painful waves. The lizard demon and bird demon held a spire and sword against the Radio Demon's tendrils and Husk's rain of many cards, slicing and thrashing at them with each second. A tendril slammed into the spear of the angelic weapon causing Alastor to gasp out a large growl before the world darkens around the four, blinding Valentino's goons from what would happen next. With a mighty roar from Husk, he slams into them and uses his nails to dig into the hounds head, as they bark and fight back. Husk uses his nails to scratch them in the face, sending them to the floor while Alastor's tendrils closed in on the lizards.</p><p>Killing the two off in a glorious attack made Angel stare at them feeling weak-kneed and felt something burn in his stomach that wasn't painful. The bird clutch Angel to him closely, about to make a run floor till a smaller tendril gripped them back towards the Radio Demon and Husk, looking ready to eat him alive.</p><p>" Do the honors, Al. I'm ready to see what you can do, радио мальчик," Husk teased with a sick look in his eyes. A familiar one too Alastor as he used his tendrils to wrap around the bird goon with ease.</p><p>" W̶̢̫̞̑̒͌̈́̑̌̊̌̋i̷̡͔̱͑͑͗̆̀̉̿̀͝͠t̴̛̖͍͚̥̍̍̆̀h̵̦̆͆͊ ̶͖̗̤͕̮̜͊̍̀͐͊̊́̐́͠p̵̯̘͚̪͈̦̫͎̣̽̂͋̂̄͋̃́̉̉͂̚͜͜ḽ̸͇̹́ĕ̴̦̝̦̌͊́̑̆͊́͆̕͝͝a̶̭̤͠ş̵̡̺̥̳̪̹̬͊͜u̷̟̖̓̍͋̒̈́͛́͂̾̚͘͝r̴̘͙͈̦̮̘̬̦̦̋̆̐͒̔̀ë̵̡̨̳̻̪͕̦͙̼̳̠́͋,̴͇͔̳͖͚̹͓̝͍̠̜͉̍͊͆̂̌̅́͑̓͘ ̶̢̧͚̬̻͎̏̓͠Ḩ̵͖̮̤̻͖̞͐͗̍͒̕̚͠ư̷̤͎̞̱̮͉̓̿̌͒́̀̑̽̚͠s̶͉̭͎̲̟͇͇̮̅̽͐̌̈́k̷̡̢̧̻͚͈̤͎̪̺̾̈́͌̑̋̀̅̈́̈͂̓̄ẽ̵̡͛͂͌̓̕̕̕r̸̙͑̈́̀̽̂ͅ ̴̛̻̯̥͚͎͇̺͈̩̎̒͊͆̋͗̑̕̚̕͠s̶̢̮̻̳̈́̔́̋͌͝h̸̦̖̟̞͌̑̐́a̷̧̲̟̼͌̋̌̾̏̃͆̕͘.̷̨̡̬͍̭̤̮̫͓̖͊͐ͅ"</p><p>With one sickening crack, the bird demon was down with the other goons. Leaving Angel staring there with wide eyes. He never expected them to be this powerful in Hell. Angel felt numb all over in a good way, feeling his fur fluff up as they came over to Angel to help him out of his angelic chains, though Alastor was a little slower and using his microphone as a cane now to keep him up.</p><p>" Angel! Angel, are you okay? It didn't burn you through your neck right?" Husk checked, worriedly," Fuck you're all burned near your neck. Fuck, the princess is going to get on you for this-" Husk didn't finish his sentence before he wrapped his arms around Husk and pulled Alastor into one as well, leaving the deer shock and silent for any words to come out, feeling flushed and exhausted now, the same going for Husk as well.</p><p>" T-That.." Angel panted after pulling away, leaving himself breathless," That was...amazing!...You did all that...for me? Like you did...when we were alive?" Angel blushed, letting the words fall off his tongue and kept staring into there eyes. Lost in them from what he just witnessed.</p><p>" <em>Of course..A-Angel.." </em>Alastor slowly crouched down, grunting painfully as he leaned against Husk's side." <em>I-I'd..kill for you both..."</em></p><p>" From everything I've been through, I'd would make it rain blood if something like this happened to either of you..." The soldier rests a hand against the spider's cheek as he grins softly, feeling tears prick in his eyes before wrapping both pairs of arms around the two.</p><p>" You two...big fucking saps. I love you two..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>радио мальчик translates to Radio boy in Russian ;w; btw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valnetino has been ever so quiet lately, and it isn't sitting well with Husk and Alastor now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three returned to the hotel later that night, getting Angel into his room silently so Angel won't get in any trouble. After all, he was the only one really at the hotel and working to better himself for Charlie's project.</p><p>Angel wished the two goodnights before placing a kiss onto there cheeks before going into his room for the night. He waited till he was sure they were gone before grabbing his pillow and squealing into it and twirling around in utter bliss and happiness. His heart bounded and swelled at his new excitement. The date, even though what happened with Val goons, went amazing. And the fact those goon bastards attacked Angel and proved they still loved him so much, made him feel so amazing. He laughed breathily and fell onto the bedding. He peeked over his bed and saw Fat Nuggets, quietly sleeping on his little bed. He smiled softly and placed a blanket over the pig and grabbed his phone.</p><p>The spider spent hours into the night texting Cherri, telling her how it went, and had to stop her, via text, from going after Valentino. Not wanting to cause more problems than he already was in.</p><p>Once calming down, Angel tells her how he knew they were still the young man he fell in love with, back in the day. She was proud of him. He usually through his heart out to any man that would come his way. Causing Angel to feel awful and disgusting when they would throw him away when they were done with him. She texted him a few moments later to get some rest and she'd come to visit him with a care gift of sorts to celebrate Angel's great date and to help him through the month of detoxing in the hotel.</p><p>He laughed before saying night to her and rolled over with a content sigh. He looks at his phone once more and saw his background. Maybe an update was needed.</p><p>Angel chcukled and got up and went to the bathroom to get a shower and clean up for tomorrow.</p><hr/><p>Angel spent the next few days staying inside and regretting it somewhat. He craved the drugs that he used to hide his depressive state and years of emotional abuse. He was pretty hissy from that day on, after losing his named drug, which leads him to lose a lot more things. Even the toys outside privileges since he through a chair through a window. Niffty wasn't happy about that but he swore it turned on Husk and Alastor.</p><p>Eh, at least he got a date in before he went looney.</p><p>And the two women would keep him company while they were in the hotel too. It took a few days before Charlie let Angel's friend come over to the hotel. When she did, she was pat down before being able to see her bestie. As she walked through the lobby she looked back and raised a brow at Alastor and Husk.</p><p>" Well well well, fancy seeing you two around. Thought Mr. Radio man and the casino cat be at the hotel still." She teased as Vaggie eyed them in confusion with Charlie who held her hands together.</p><p>" Ah! Cherri, our dear friend! Been some time since we have seen you!" Alastor greeted with a chuckle and held her hand out.</p><p>" Yeah yeah," she snickered," been busy with Pa and bombs." She quipped and went to shake Alastor's hand before she pulled back and her smirk grew." Right hand, Loa doe." She stuck her tongue out at him as he scoffed.</p><p>" <em>Angel, the blabbermouth</em>." He grinned and shook her hand as behind her Vaggie was speechless and Charlie walked over in shock too. " <em>Stag. Not doe.</em>" He clarified.</p><p>Husk chuckled as he leaned on the bar," Still got the same attitude." Husk laughed.</p><p>" Could say the same for you, <em>Edward</em>." She cackled as his fur bristle and he flicked her off.</p><p>" Shut the fuck up."</p><p>" Wait? How do you guys remember?" Charlie questioned.</p><p>" Your name was Edward?" Vaggie narrowed her eyes at Husk.</p><p>" <em>Yes! Fucking Christ! I didn't ask for that name, Jesus.</em>" Husk places his forehead onto the glass bottle.</p><p>" Cherri here," He quickly wrapped an arm around her," Was Angels best friend in our days! Must have retained a few memories from Angel, <em>somehow</em>!" Alastor smiles," Speaking of Angel, I'll inform him your here before I have to head out."</p><p>He turned as Husk nodded to him. " Yeah, head out and shit." He flicked his wrist.</p><p>" Go? Where are you going now, Alastor?" Charlie asked before he looked back and grinned.</p><p>" Yeah! Leaving so soon?~ And with your hubbies?" Cherri teased as Alastor's ears stood up tally.</p><p>" <em>Reframe from touching them, you</em>!" He points a claw at her," <em>And Overlord work! Oh, you know how it is, Charlie! Ha Ha Ha!"</em> He laughed.</p><p>"U-um...I don't? Sorry." She wrings her hands out nervously.</p><p>" And were king pens." Cherri points a nail to herself and Husk.</p><p>" King-what?" Vaggie squinted at the pink bomber and looked towards her.</p><p>" We own land and shit, but we ain't all that powerful like overlords and shit." Cherri states," Aye? Can I have some booze? Like the old times?" She turns to Husk while on the barstool and grins widely.</p><p>He grumbles something before shrugging and huffing." Sure." From out of his mouth.</p><p>Alastor chuckled and before disappearing into the shadowy walls of the hotel to Angel's room. Charlie and Vaggie jumped back as he disappeared.</p><p>" You get used to that." Husk pointed out before fishing out a cherry's for his drink.</p><p>" Y-Yeah. I can see it." Charlie nodded nervously." Oh, um... Ms?" She looked towards Cherri, asking for her name.</p><p>" Cherri. Cherri bomb." She winked towards Charlie as Vaggie narrowed her eye towards the cyclops." Aw don't worry, Sheela~" Cherri teased, winking at Vaggie with a smirk on her face. Vaggie scoffed and crossed her arms embarrassedly.</p><p>From the staircase, there was a large squeal coming from the staircase. Everybody looks as Cherri squeals and squats down, holding her arms out," Hi nuggets!" She cackles as the pig bounds into her arms.</p><p>" Ha! See, Nuggets missed ya so much, Cherri!" Angel smiled, leaning on his right side and placing a hand to his hip.</p><p>" Good to see your up and around, Angie." Cherri playfully joked.</p><p>" Yeah. Just doing <em>great." </em>Angel quipped dryly.</p><p>" Yeah. We were hoping you were living it up after <em>throwing a chair threw a window.</em>" Vaggie spat, eyes narrowed towards the spider as he yawned nonchalantly and searched at his back.</p><p>" Please, if you were as horny as I am right now and craving either dick or weed- well. It would be puss for you," He winked pointing a claw towards Vaggie as she flushed in anger as Charlie did the same in embarrassment and covered her face while Angel laughed.</p><p>" Gotcha now, bitch. But now that my bitch," he wraps an arm around her," is here. We're gonna gossip together unless you two wanna join? would be fun to catch again together."</p><p>" <em>Sadly, I can not," </em>Alastor said, his static-filled radio voice came back after Angel's very sexual comment." <em>I have some business to tend too, but Husker here could."</em></p><p><em>" </em>He does need to be watched by someone.." Charlie whimpered through the crack of her fingers, peeking out towards the group,'' No drinks or weed though. Angel's lost that stuff till he can get his good points up again."</p><p>" Good points?" Cherri snorts," What's that? Like stickers or poker chips with smiley faces on them?"</p><p>" That's a good idea to do! I'm writing that down!" Charlie smiled, liking the idea even though it was just a joke.</p><p>" Booooo!" Angel crossed his arms huffing.</p><p>" I'll fix you a root beer float and a Shirley temple? How does that sound?" Husk raises a brow before getting a nod from Angel in acknowledgment.</p><p>" <em>Well, I see our little problem is fixed! I'll be going now, my dears." </em>The radioman exclaimed, walking by the bar with a smirk before it turns into a smile at Husk and Angel. Husk huffs and smiles lightly as ANgel giggles giddily and waves to him before picking up Fat Nuggets who tried following after the man.</p><p>" Seems like he's taking a liking to Al and Husk." Angel smiled spinning lightly in his chair to face the bar, watching the piglet manage to jump onto the bar.</p><p>" Not again. He's gonna take my limes and cherries.<em> Again.</em>" Husk stressed, holding the jar up as the pig trouts a little around, sniffling around.</p><p>" He likes being by his cat dad! Let him enjoy himself." Angel scratches at the pigs back as does Cherri when he walks by.</p><p>"Oh shit! That reminds me..." She leans over and holds up a large gift basket," Got ya care gift, bitch!" She smiled and points to the tiny pig keychain and squishes it, causing it to oink at him.</p><p>" Oh, Cherri!" Angel cooed and took the large basket from her hands," Ya didn't have too!" He grins, looking through it.</p><p>" Had too after finding out how this one and the other took out Val's goons real quick! Makes this bomber proud ya still care for my Angie!" She socked Husk in the arms he almost spilled the drinks everywhere." Oops. H-Heh, sorry." She shrugged.</p><p>" Whatever." He muttered and placed Angel's drinks on the table, trading them for the bottles of alcohol instead," Save these for a special occasion."</p><p>" Surprised they didn't take them at the door," Angel voiced, showing Nuggets the new toy keychain.</p><p>" I said to just to keep them for something else. Or I'd keep it at my place for us." She grinned and leans on the barstool." So, what's been happening here? The place kinda seems boring! Don't get tv or anything to entertain yourself. Can't even watch Voxflix!" She slammed her hand on the bar.</p><p>" Eh, who needs that shit when you got a radioman~ Plus, Alastor <em>hates</em> Vox and the other V's. And Charlie doesn't want TV's in the hotel. Saying it's a sin or something. I can't remember." He held the red straw before sucking on it and licking at the icecream in his drink.</p><p>" Nothing." Husk responded as he wipes down the bar top," Except for the whole Valentino gang shit. Nothing else." He gruffs, letting his nails sink into the rag as he cleaned up.</p><p>" Speaking of Val," Angel sipped," It's weird how quiet Valentino's been, ain't it?" Angel asked as halfway through the pentagram was the large porn studio in Hell. With its bright glowing lights and signs advertising the place and the signature Imp figure posing on the building side. Signs around the place showed off Angel Dust, posing and modeling in pinup advertisements and porno's movies.</p><p>The lights soon flickered as a familiar shadowy figured appeared in front of the building.</p><hr/><p>" M-Mr. Valnetino?"</p><p>A quiet and nervous receptionist voice stuttered out as a groan left the pimps mouth, red smoke the following suit. He was in an already pissed off mood, after finding out Angel got help from the Princess of Lucifer herself, he was able to leave for the time being, he's been losing business left and right. Vox and Velvet tried to help by selling Angel's merchandise at a very high cost, but that won't last forever. So, the overlord wasn't in the best of moods when answering his pink, vintage landline with his two girls at his legs, wrapping their legs around each other as Valentino rubs his face with a growl and answers groggily with anger." <em>What?"</em></p><p>" T-The radio demon is here.." They whispered nervously.</p><p>His eyes widened with shock and irritation." <em>What?!" </em>The two girls' eyes widened as they pulled away from there make out session. He snaps his fingers, sending them off as he pulls out his long cigar." <em>Why is he here?!"</em></p><p>
  <em>" I don't know! H-He says he has something to speak with you about!" The receptionist stutters as Valentino could even get a word in before his elevator doors opened. The light was off on the inside as the elevator's music. Replaced with a scratchy jazz record instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moth overlord glares down at the radioman before he bares his teeth at him," If you broke my music, you're paying, bitch." He spat, cattily out towards the smaller man.</em>
</p><p><em>" I haven't come here to exchange witty little banter with you, Valentino. Now, I know we don't interact much, as I find your business...hmmm how should I say it?" </em><br/>His smirk was wide. Growing as the minutes ticked by.</p><p>" <em>Enjoyable, though you won't understand." </em>Valentino laughed as the room darkened with the shadows closing in on Valentino, almost choking him now." <em>W-What the?!" </em>He gasped as Alastor gripped his neck and pulled him forward.</p><p>" Y̶̢̭̑́ȍ̷̻̊Ū̷̞̳̓ ̸̣̼̅͑W̶̠͇̌̈́í̷̜L̴̲͕̀ḻ̵͉̔̾ ̸̗̮̓s̴̹̈́̉T̴̯͗à̴̭Y̶̢̓ ̸͙̓͌a̸̞͋W̸͚͌A̴̼̹͝Y̸̡̛̭ ̷̝̏̀f̷̹̚r̸̪̚Ö̵̘͍́m̴͖̞̏̾ ̷̫͗̊A̸̡̤͊ǹ̸͚͠G̸͎̜̉e̸̩̒ļ̷͑̋ ̶̪͊d̶͚̂U̵̼͑s̷̨̥̐̎ẗ̵̘̩́!̷̦̤̋ ̷̱̀O̸̥̎͝N̶̦̿̿ ̷̗̅t̵̰̣̍̊H̷̛͍͉e̶̮̥̓ ̸̠́o̴̭̾̀R̸̻̽ͅd̶̪̭͆è̸̢̔R̴̮͎̿ ̶̜͝o̷͇̎̓f̵̤͛̕ ̴̫͒P̶̛̳̱̀r̴̲͆I̴̬̠̓n̷̛̺̕C̶̫͛e̸̟̎S̵̰̆͆s̴͇̱̊͘ ̷̣́C̶̫̓h̶̩͎̽a̵̩͈̎̌r̴̞̫͋̀o̴̱̎͘l̴͓͗e̴̜̔t̷̬͂t̸̟̎̾ë̷͎̻ ̷̤̉H̸͉̲̐͝è̴̳́r̵̫̓͘S̶̱̰̊ę̵̙͋̕l̸͓̠͆f̵̖̱̅!̷̭̣͛͆ ̴̬͎̓́D̸̡̗́̕ȍ̶̫̅ ̴̦̂I̵̝̎̕?̶̬̣̕ ̴̭̮̀̕M̵̙̒ȧ̶͇͠ḵ̷̐ĕ̸̱̮̀ ̷͎̩͒̚ḿ̸̤̮͝ẙ̶̮͝s̶̞̣̎͛e̶͎͒ḻ̴̮̒̈f̵̜̎͗?̷͈̭̾!̴̢̃̔ ̸̙̟̇͝C̶̜̱̒l̴̢̍E̷̮͑a̴̜͔̿̓Ȑ̴̞̻̈́?̵̞͚͝!̷͉̀̇͜"</p><p>Static filled the room and Alastor's voice. Blaring in Valentino's ears to the point it was drowning him with its loud static. Alastor nails dug into the imps, blue skin. Drawing blood that stained his fur coat and the white fluff on it. His grip was tightening as Alastor could end him at any point now as he was becoming impatient without an answer from Valnetino now. He gasped and clawed at Alastor's hands, trying to say something back at him. The color was draining from his face as he was beginning to lose consciousness, where Alastor could kill him now. His eyes widened as he gripped Alastor's hand and nodded quickly, gasping for air to fill his lungs as he felt his eye begin to roll back in his head.</p><p>The RadioDemon dropped the pimp to the floor as he coughed harshly and held onto his chair as he gasped and tried filling his longs with hair, though blood was filling them thanks to Alastor puncturing his neck with his blood-covered nails.</p><p>" <em>I see we've have agreed now."</em> He pulled up his sleeves and grinned widely, looking at the coughing pimp as he used his boot to push him to the floor as he coughed blood up," <em>I'll take my leave now." </em>Alastor smirked as he swiftly turned around, leaving him with a scratchy recording of jazz music and a mess of blood and a pimp on the ground with the lights fizzling out and the static decreasing as the deer disappeared from the porn studio.</p><hr/><p>He returned to the hotel, appearing once again as his usual demon persona, though now he downed large bags under his eyes from the use of his power, which caused the deer man to become starved for something to eat. Though, as he came closer to the building, on the outside of the building was Husk, who was leaning against the wall smoking.</p><p>"..Well.." Husk hummed a looked up with the cigar in his mouth," Afternoon, my <em>sha</em>. How are you on this lovely day?..." He smiled and lost his radio voice as he greats him before stealing his cigar and pushing it against his lip. Drawing a long draw from his stolen cigarette.</p><p>" You'll have to pay for that," Husk quipped before Alastor smiled, raising a brow and leaned down to press a kiss into his lips with a soft, tired smile.</p><p>Husk shook his head as Alastor pulled away from him. In a daze-like state, he chuckled," I meant more land." He chcukled, cheekily.</p><p>Alastor laughs and shakes his head,"...You have half of hells bars and own Jackpots!" The red sky thundered as soon it started to pour down rain. Alastor groans, leaning his head against the hotel wall. Husk stared at him before looking at his wing and uses them to cover Alastor from the acidic rain that poured down on Hell.</p><p>"..Thank you," Alastor hummed softly. They got quiet before Husk asks him if he went to Valentino's studio and he nods. Husk sighed and looked around before he began to fish out a new cigarette to light as Alastor puffs on his old one.</p><p>" Thankfully we have all those bars.."Husk says and blows some smoke out," We needed something to keep Valentino off the hotel turf for a while. Thankfully, we have Cherri on our side too." Alastor nods before blowing smoke into the air, letting the smoke sting for a moment in his lungs before coughing into his sleeve.</p><p>" I'll need Niffty to wash..out my coat..to get the smell of smoke out of it." He laminated. Husk smiled softly and leans against him before speaking.</p><p>" Come on. Let's get inside before everybody starts worrying about us."</p><p>The two returned into the hotel again to see Angel's on the couch texting while Cherri was gone.</p><p>" I see your friend is gone?" Alastor questioned as Angel looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>" Nah. She went to the bathroom. She wanted to stay for dinner and shit." He smiled and turns off his phone as Husk walks over and sits next to Angel as he was on the couch.</p><p>" Ya two smell like acid and smoke. Were you two doing drugs?" He laughs.</p><p>" Nah. I was smoking and it started to rain." Husk points out. Patting off his fur to get rid of the smell.</p><p>" Yes.." Alastor nods," Husk and I had a smoke break on my return. I'm sorry though if the smell triggers you and your withdraws." Alastor stepped back before Angel placed a hand on his arm, wincing when he saw Alastor jump a little.</p><p>" Ah sorry. I keep forgetting you aren't the best at touching still," He took his hand off," The smell is fine. It's comforting almost? I don't know." He chcukled quietly and scoots over for Alastor to sit with them. It took a moment for the deer demon, but he agreed and sat next to the two men with a small smile.</p><p>" So.." Angel started and picks at his phone case," Before Cherri gets back and finds out hat I'm doing," Husk raised a brow before Angel holds out his phone, scrolling crazily through her social media page," I'm trying to see who she's dating! But can't find them! And she said you would know them, Al. Ya know anybody who is into our bomber bud?" Angel asked.</p><p>" M'sorry cher..." Alastor stretched," I won't have any clue."</p><p>Angel sighs and nods before eyeing up his stretch and soon his yawn," Where did you go to get these tired and large bags under your eyes? You didn't have them before." He pointed out.</p><p>" I-I..was..preparing! Preparing the radio tower for a visit for you, Angel." Alastor smiled, covering up sweetly. Angel gasped in excitement, overjoyed at the idea of it happening.</p><p>" Do I get to see all the shit you got from killing all these years?" Angel grins in excitement.</p><p>Husk laughs, placing a paw on his head," Seem like your real excited to see the radio tower. Huh?" Husk smirks as Angel chuckles.</p><p>" Been reading up on all Al's kills."</p><p>" I see.." Alastor chuckled," I have a fan now...It should be ready in a few weeks for Angel to see," Angel boos as Husk jokes about the tower.</p><p>" Is it still getting clean from the blood still in the carpet that Niffty had a fit over." Husk raised a brow to Alastor with a smirk.</p><p>Angel laughed, finding that hilarious as from down the hall Niffty screeches loudly" <em>IT WAS SO MUCH! VERY MUCH</em>!" She hollered as Alastor laughed on.</p><p>Angel laughed, pressing his hand over his eyes, cackling at himself trying to picture that in his head now," Christ! What did you do to piss her off so much?"</p><p>" It's quite easy for me, Angel." Alastor laughs," I'm known to be messy.." He smiled, tapping his claws together on his lap.</p><p>" Ahhh, I see. Toots and Vag would kill me if I did that. I already got in trouble when I first came to the hotel. I came in drunk, thanks to Valentino." He sighed as Alastor straightens at the name, biting back his animalistic snarl as does Husk, who sinks his nails into the cushiony couch." Yeah..speaking of that. Angel leads into with a sigh," I'm staying in the hotel for a while longer, thanks to the goons proving a fact that Valentino still trying to get me back. And.." He sighs, closing his eyes and sinks into the cushions," try to get better, now that I'm technically not with Valentino anymore and Charlie is working hard to get his contract back. Even though, I know now that I don't want to go to Heaven, now that I'm with you two and everybody down here..." He wraps both sets of arms around his legs,"..well. That I know." he grimaces with them." I have my family and..I want to sober up for them." He said, before smiling when they lean against them.</p><p>" I think it's a swell idea, Angel." Alastor encourages to Angel to do what he wants.</p><p>" Yeah. Do what feels good for you," He sighed and pulled out his flask before running his claws on them,"...hmm...Maybe, I should consider doing the same..." He sighed, clutching the bottle as he sees his reflection in it.</p><p>" I'll as it again," Alastor reiterates" I..you two showed me something I didn't think I could have. Eva." He explained," I love ya both, so I think you should do what you want. To take it slowly or fast, but remember to see if it feels right for you.." Alastor reinforced.</p><p>Angel giggles at him before slowly resting his head on his shoulder. Alastor stares at him and smiles," Awwww, Husk...Look. He cares for us~" Angel teased him as Alastor grimaces playfully.</p><p>" Oh hush you." He points to the spider with a small, toothy grin.</p><p>" Bound to happen some point. We have been teasing him since the early twenties." Husk quipped with a chuckle.</p><p>" Yeah and speaking of bounded. I'm pretty bounded right now. I'd kill for some cake icing right now. Thanks to weening off the drugs, my sweet tooth has gone crazy and so will my sex drive." Angel lamented," Gotta see if I can find the sex toys Charlie took from me before you guys showed up. I was a baddy." Angel giggled and sighed at the memories.</p><p>" How about some nice King cake to help one of you dastardly cravings?" Alastor questioned.</p><p>" Oohhh, yummy. Haven't had that since few weeks before Ma decided we got to get hitched right? I'll take your treat, babe. Only if after I can get some dick." He grinned as Alastor frequency shot up and fizzled through the air. " Ah shit, not again," Husk said as Angel jumped.</p><p>" Oh shit! My pain. Sorry, Al.." Angel lamented.</p><p>" <em>No no, it's alright. I'm alright. I'm just...jumpy! Yes! And starved! Should I get dinner started for everyone and our guessed?" </em>Alastor had shaken his head as his static began to fill his voice.</p><p>" Your okay right? I didn't hurt you, right?" Angel holds up a hand over Alastor, not wanting to scare him again.</p><p>" <em>No no. I'm alright now</em>," He coughed as the static dissipated." See! All betta now." He yawns and places a hand on his mouth," Now, I do need to start working on dinner now." He stated but stared at Angel seeing him look back towards him worriedly.</p><p>" Don't worry, cher. We can talk about this tonight if it's still bothering you so much. You just startled me though. I know you aren't like every other sinner here! I know ya won't hurt me and neither would Husk." Angel looked, feeling a clawed paw on his shoulder.</p><p>" Does that sound good, toots?" Husk placed a claw under the spider's chin, getting Angel to look at him and nods," Alright, that's good." He pressed his head against Angel's." We can talk about it tonight after Cherri leaves, alright? We'll set some rules t' night and figure it all out."</p><p>" Alright. I like that. I'll feel better if we got a plan, safeword, other shit. The whole sha-bam." He quipped dryly, but thankful for this." Um...Thanks though. It'll help me a lot." He smiled. Alastor nodded and stood up, pulling up his sleeves and folding his coat up before placing it neatly down for Niffty.</p><p>" I'll start on some comfort food for us. It'll help soothe your worries with some southern goods." Angel chuckled at that, watching Alastor walk into the kitchen before sighing.</p><p>" You learn to love that guy," Husk sighs and wraps his wing around Angel," Let's get you a treat while we wait for dinner and Cherri." Angel nods. Right as he was about to get up to go to the bar. However, to his surprised, right on his chin he felt a soft kiss being pressed onto his fluffy fur and skin. He gasped and covered his mouth, causing Husk to step back I shock." Shit, fuck! I'm sorry, I should have- was that too much?" Angel stared at him as his fur puffed up in shock and joy. His cheek burned before shaking his head towards Husk.</p><p>" I-It was perfect," He pulls his hands away and smiles at Husk, who's tail began to sway in embarrassment and joy.</p><p>" O-Oh, heh," He scratches at the back of his neck, t-Thanks. I was worried...haven't kissed ya in so long."</p><p>" It was just perfect, Husk." Angel smiled," You know what? I think I want to do another," Angel teased flirtily and held Husk's hands.</p><p>" <em>Oh really now? Should I call Alastor in here then?~ We could make this a challenge to see who's the best as kissing," </em>The cat teased back with a smirk and dazed eyes.</p><p>" <em>I'd like that a lot."</em></p><p>As the two men leaned in for a kiss, a gasp caused them to widen there eyes and quickly look towards the doorway where stood Cherri with a huge smirk on her face and a giggle the following suit.</p><p>" Am I interrupting something, lovebirds?" Cherri laughed.</p><p>" Damnit! Why did you have to come back now! You know how hard my dick is right now!" Angel cussed her out as she wheezed and Husk turned in embarrassment, covering his face and cursing quietly as he grabbed his drink.</p><hr/><p>That night, the hotel southern sandwiches and gumbo together at the dining room till it was moved to the bar where Charel reluctantly let Angel have one drink, which he managed to make it last for a long time before sneaking another when Charlie and Vaggie turned in for the night. Alastor let Niffty take his coat to clean for the smokes out of it before the four went outside to say their goodbyes.</p><p>The four joined and talked some more before Angel hugged her goodbye as she left in a cab. Angel sighed, waving to her as the taxi cab sped off at that shadow of the radio demon.</p><p>" Hope that bitch visits more," Angel sighed and turned around with Husk and Alastor.</p><p>" She will. You know she will. I saw her trying to get on Charlies and more so Vaggie's good side to see you more." Husk pats Angel's lower shoulder while Alastor hums and walks along with the two.</p><p>" <em>You know, I think it's sweet of her to visit</em>," Alastor grinned as his radio voice was back full force thanks to the food. He continues to smile as they kept walking down the stony bath to the hotel door.</p><p>" Guess, I'll see you two later tonight?" Angel asked.</p><p>" Yep. And try not to cause so much noise that was caught too. I don't want to explain to everybody why were sneaking into Angel's room." Husk gruffed but agreed.</p><p>" <em>Agreed. As well, I'll be there two. Ten o'clock sharp!" </em>The radio demon smiled and pointed and claw to the air on the time he said.</p><p>" Alright." Angel nodded, batting his eyes and blushed.</p><hr/><p>That night, Angel was ecstatic, to say the least.</p><p>Once getting into his room, he quickly got Nuggets fed and cleaned up the room before ushering the big to the bathroom where he got Fat Nuggets cleaned and himself for tonight. He got put on some light mascara and light pink eyeshadow before letting his pig play in the bathtub while he waited for his special guessed.</p><p>He waited a bit, the thought got bored and looked through his phone quietly poking at his fluffy chest that was bursting out of his tank top. He was trying to worry about everything till it hit him in the face with the sound of the doorknob unlocking and clicking open.</p><p>He grins and fixes his position before fluffy his chest up. Husk had opened the door, using his paw of his hand to be silent, though he didn't have to worry about that as both him and Alastor were a tad speechless at the sight of Angel posing in a pinup pose against his bed.</p><p>" Hey, good looking~ See something you like, or are you just going to stand there?" Angel teased cattily. Giving a playful smirk by biting at the side of his lip.</p><p>" Oh <em>wow.</em>" Husk tail stood up.</p><p>" So ya do have eh heart on ya chest? Thought that blue son of a gun painted it on ya." Angel snorts before shaking his head.</p><p>" Nah, maybe its a symbol or something cause of the past, but.." He smirked and eyed him up," How did you know I had a heart on me?"</p><p>" I remember seeing your poster and build boards a few times through Hell. Never put two and two together, data you were our Anthony."</p><p>Angel laughed breathily at that name. <em>Anthony</em>. It sounded so weird now.</p><p>" Heh...Yeah." He smiled," Well? Come in already~" He smirked watching the door be shut and the two men make there way towards the bed." So, any rules we should say, cause I got plenty. From decays of the porn game, I've learned a thing or two and seen a thing or two. We ain't doing anything with my feet. They're dumb and fucking stupid. I love ya and all, but hard no."</p><p>" <em>I would have eaten you if made us</em>." Alastor grimaced, shivering at the idea.</p><p>" I can live with the mystery of not knowing, but I can't without knowing where your pig is. I don't need a surprise appearance of a pig." Husk scoffed.</p><p>" Don't worry, kitty cat." Angel pets his cheek quickly and got up," He's having bath time and playtime." Angel smirked and slowly pulled off the dark pink tank top from his chest," <em>So no surprise guess, tonight." </em>Swiftly, ANgel turned around, tossing the outfit to the corner." Also, I ain't doing piss, shit, or vomit either."</p><p>" Imma need context and a number for those." Husk growled.</p><p>" Don't ask." Angel grimaced.</p><p>" Sinners," Alastor scoffed," Disgusting."</p><p>" That's all good then?" Angel sits on the bed with them," Anyone wants to add shit?"</p><p>" Don't touch my wings. They're all sore and shit." Husk crossed his arms, letting his tail twitch a little.</p><p>" Hmmm..." Alastor thought quietly," I..I suppose can we not go crazy with it? I know this would technically be our " first times" together or whatever these demos call it now, but my body is always on edge now. I want everything <em>quick</em> and <em>visible</em>. Alastor stressed those last parts, with something in his eyes like regret.</p><p>" Got it." Angel nodded.</p><p>Husk gave them a nod before dropping his hat and bowtie to the floor," And hey," He looks specifically towards Alastor," If it's too much. <em>Fucking say something</em>. Silence is worse than not saying anything. We'll stop immediately, alright? I know you sometimes aren't good with your emotions so say something before it goes to shit."</p><p>" We need a safeword then!" Angel smiled, giddily.</p><p>" Excuse me?" Alastor squinted his eyes at Angel who shrugged.</p><p>" I use them all the time in pornos and shoots. All that stuff. Say the safe word and everything stops. If you can't physically say no, then how about colors? Green is to keep going. Red is an <em>immediate stop</em>. How does that sound, Al? All good?" Angel smiled with a wink.</p><p>Alastor swallowed hard, letting his body compose first before nodding," Yes," He nods," Let's do it."</p><p>" Alright." Angel smiled and laid back, pushing up his chest," Why don't you come to play with something real soft before we get to the big stuff." Angel playfully teased. Husk almost hungrily laid down, letting his claws run through the furry chest with a pleasant smirk on his face. Kneading the fuzzy chest.</p><p>" It's all safe Al," Husk whispered and Alastor nodded. Angel moved his arms so they would be in front of Alastor when he laid down. His claws soon found there a way to Angel's chest.</p><p>" O-Oh my.." He muttered in shock.</p><p>Angel closed his eyes and bit his lip, holding back an orgasmic felt so good to get touched again by someone who loved him and didn't just love his body. Husk moved down and planted a kiss onto Angel's neck. The spider gasped moving his neck for Husk to get a better spot. Angel panted softly a little and moved his shoulder for Husk to take care of. He moved his hands slowly to Alastor's chest. The deer clutches the fluffy chest and sighs, seeing it was only Angel," Just..gunna move ya closer." Angel smiles. The deer nodded and watched carefully as Husk's tail pressed against his boot and move up the side of his leg. His pants get a little louder.</p><p>The spider soon got up smirking. He bounced his chest to show off for them," I'll take this slow for you two, but be gentle~" He grinned," I'm sensitivity." Angel muttered, crawling towards them. Wrapping each leg around his partner as Husk hand-pressed softly onto Alastor's forearm. Alastor's breathing picked up again. They said something to him. He saw their mouths move. Something pressed against him. He chokes a little, trying to say something till his brain remembered the safeword.</p><p>" R-Red.."</p><p>Instantly, everything felt so much better. he felt like he could breathe again.</p><p>" Al, what's wrong?" Husk asked, keeping his hand close by him as he sucked in deep breaths.</p><p>" Shit, you're sweating a lot, Al." Angel points out," Want some water or something?" Angel asked worriedly.</p><p>"No-No...I am fine. I was, I felt so.." He sighed feeling like a burden," Trapped. I know you two won't do that too me, but I could see you anymore. It was all black except your mouths, like that was it." He sighed and leans onto his hand." M'sorry.." He apologized." I didn't mean too-"</p><p>" Don't say a thing, Al. You know, it's not your fault." Husk said, comforting him quietly." I'm glad you said something though before it got worse." Alastor looked up to the cat demon and smiled." You can lean on me if you want." Husk comforted and watched Angel get up and grab a notebook before scribbling something down.</p><p>" Got it. So, Al. Ya said you felt trapped? Then if we try this again some other time, we need to give Alastor a sign that he can leave whenever he wants and isn't stuck or trapped there. Maybe let you top? I don't know, I'll figure it out. Got the internet for a reason anyways."</p><p>" I didn't mean to feel trapped-"</p><p>" Don't say that babe! Ya didn't ruin it either. We were experimenting, that's all. Just testing the waters. Now we know how to make this work. Don't feel like you ruined it when you didn't. Plus, I can take care of my urges by myself." He smiled towards Alastor who smiled softly back at the spider." But, I don't want to waste this night. Want an all paid access to the most famous porn star, Angel Dust's fluffy tits? Ya can cuddle them too?" Angel poked his chest and smiled, offering them up.</p><p>" I'm okay with that. I'm too tired to get back to my room anyways." Husk yawned," Al? In or want me to take you back to your room? I'm all good with that. It ain't an issue."</p><p>" No need, Husker dear. Though, is it okay if I lay next to them? And place my claws on them?" Alastor asked, looking up towards Angel. <br/><br/>" Whatever you want," Angel laid back before he laid up quickly," Wait! Wait! Sorry! Gotta get Nuggets first, then tit cuddles!!" He pointed towards them and almost slipped off the bed. Husk chcukled as Alastor clasped a hand over his mouth as he laughed truly at the crazed scene. It was a healthy, wheezy type laugh that made Husk's heart and Angel's heart soar. <br/><br/>Angel cracked open the bathroom door and got Nuggets out, who had fallen asleep in the bathtub and placed them into there pet bed for the night. He'd clean up the bathroom bedroom tomorrow anyways. <br/><br/>" Okay!" He cheered and fell into the middle of the bed and scooted his way into the middle before sighing and stretching out in the covers," All good now, so? Who wanted fluffy tit cuddles again?" Angel quipped jokingly.<br/><br/>" Me and Alastor, Mr. Dust~" Husk purred, laying down with Alastor.<br/><br/>" It was a great investment." Alastor sighed, closing eyes and placing his claws into the fluffy chest while Husk wrapped his body around Angel's long fluffy body.<br/><br/>" Awwww." Angel smiled softly," Thank's babe. Now get some sleep or whatever ya do." <br/><br/>" Yes dear," Alastor muttered sarcastically while Husk snorted.<br/><br/>" Goes for you two, Husky~"<br/><br/>Husk huffed softly and buried his face into Angel's side before the spider fell asleep too.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The porn studio was silent that night, except for the blaring music from below from porn shoots and movies going on at the same time. But Valentino's office was dark and an utter mess, thanks to the Radio Demon, where the dead pimped laid. Drowning in his blood next to his desk. The room was silent, till the clicking of shoes appeared. A dark black and blue colored with a light, neon blue outline up the side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Get up." A robot voice muttered as the pimp's body twitched and started to groan as Valentino's body finished healing up and reforming. Stitching the skin back together. He coughed harshly up the rest of the blood in his lungs till he looked with cracked heart-shaped glasses and glass in his face." What?" Valentino hissed, mustering out in pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" We have worked to do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vox stood towering over Valentino as his bright smile flickered on his screen, growing with his deafening laughter.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A date in the Radio Tower</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adored this chapter for some odd reason, loved the writing lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing seemed to come down somewhat at the point. No Overlord trouble with Valnetino, not a lot of drama either. Mostly, everything was going pretty well for a while. Cherri visited a few other times, getting to know either again after so long. And even after a while, the Hotel started getting some other patrons at the hotel.</p><p>First, after Angel, there was a fish scientist named Baxter, who was from the 1910s. He was kinda rude to everyone, except for Alastor, since he didn't want to risk getting eaten and have it broadcast throughout Hell. Then soon, he tried treating Husk and Angel with more respect after finding that the Radio Demon was fond of the two, even though Angel would get on Baxter's nerves. Next, was an old friend of Alastor's from there N'Oreleans era of there life. She happened to be a flapper girl performer at a club in the South named Mimzy, who happened to be one of the few people who knew he was ' The devil of N'Orleans' or " The smiling butcher'. And lastly, a punk-styled wolf named Crymini, who even though was an adult acted like a rebellious teenager around everybody else. Made sense since she seemed like the youngest in there.</p><p>The fish and wolf kept far from everyone, while Mimzy and would be the only one to interact with the others there. Even did Charlie karaoke with Alastor and Angel. They're still trying to get Husk to do it, but he won't budge.</p><p>Angel had a few therapy lessons with Charlie by themselves, and a few with others. Though Alastor and Husk kinda fell off them, deciding to do more work for the hotel then work for themselves. Things were pretty tame for a while. The extermination wasn't until a few months from now, so no need to worry about that now. Angel was mainly spending his days in the hotel, letting his body detox and deal with the curse of his drug abuse and Lustful thoughts.</p><p>Spending the days on his phone and looking through many things to distract himself, and as well started looking through some of Hell's records to see if he could find any familiar faces from when they were alive. He did get a confirmation that Pentious ended up in Hell as well after he blew open the Hotel's door a few days ago in the lobby while Alastor sang a tune to Charlie about the Hotel, but they didn't get time to realize it till later when it was too late. And the snake seemed very different from the Pentious he knew, maybe he was some type of reality of his and he and Molly were in Heaven. It would make sense, Cherri said she hasn't seen them down here, so that dampened Angel's mood. He groaned and dropped the book of records onto his chest with a sigh, raking his hands through his hair before he heard a knock at the door.</p><p>" It's opened!" He yelled and groans, rolling over onto his side. The door opened up and Angel peeked over his shoulder to see his guessed, with Nuggets running around there ankles, happily snorting.</p><p>" Hey, toots. Brought ya up some lunch. Charlie's orders." Husk huffed with a smile, holding the sandwich in his claws with Alastor at his side.</p><p>" Oh," Angel laid up and chcukled," I got guest now. And two handsome ones."</p><p>" <em>Oh, how charming, Angel. Quite a card you know." </em>Alastor teased with his long grin. The cat and deer walked over to the bed and gave Angel his food while Husk picked up Fat Nugget's, who squirmed around happily at the new company.</p><p>" So, whatcha guys want?" Angel chewed through his sandwich," Wanted something? Or?"</p><p>" Hotel's giving us borderline insanity, so we came up to see you." Husk joked, running his claws down Fat Nugget's back.</p><p>" <em>As well, we wanted to see how you are doing? Feeling any better since this morning? We know your situation is...very straining. So, we want to make sure you are as comfortable as possible!"</em></p><p>" Awww," Angel giggled," Thanks, ya two. Spoil me rotten, I swear." angel laid up and pushed his sandwich towards the hungry piggy to eat," I'm good, so far. Though, I've been craving old fashion coke." Angel playfully quipped with a growing smirk.</p><p>" Wasn't that stuffed filled with cocaine?" Husk raised a brow.</p><p>" <em>Insightful as every, Husker.</em>" Alastor jester.</p><p>" Hell yeah, it was! It was good shit too. Too bad those bitches above dropped it." Angel pouted," Good thing I got a bartender for a partner." Husk shook his head and chcukled, before picking Fat Nugget's up as they were ripping apart Angel's sandwich.</p><p>" <em>Oh, dear</em>...Angel. Ya should consider eaten a little." Alastor looked towards Angel as he shrugged, watching Fat Nugget's to try and continue eating the sandwich.</p><p>" Don't worry, Al. Let him have it! Just a little treat," Angel amused. As the spider leaned over on his bed, he knocked over the large record book, having it hit against the floor with a loud thud." Ah, shit." He grumbled.</p><p>Alastor picked up the book, staring at the dusty cover with gold angel wings and a spear on it, and soon realized what it was," Ya been searching for da past 'gain?" Alastor pawned the cover of the records.</p><p>" Yeah." Angel sighed," I wanted to see if I was just missing something.." The spider muttered and rubbed his face." I've been looking and searching, but there are no signs of the Ragno family in the Pentagram, except only me. Nobody we knew either, only Cherri so far and her Pa, I guess. I just feel like I'm being an idiot and being too stressed about 'bout this at this point."</p><p>" Probably are, Angel. Putting too much stress on yourself right now." Husk ran his claws through Angel's fur, being careful not to hurt him.</p><p>" Taking a break an fresh air would be good for ya, dear. How 'bout tonight, we sign you out for a few hours and take ya to the tower. I've finally managed to get the place in tip-top shape, for our Angel. We can have dinner together and chat. Doesn't that sound lovely?" Alastor explained, petting Angel's head of hair.</p><p>" It kinda does..." Angel muttered and looked up.</p><p>Alastor hummed before fixing his dress coat and standing up slowly," Good! I'll have you two teleported to the Radio tower by 6 o'clock! Sharp!" The deer man smiled sharply," Sounds alright?" He smirked.</p><p>" Sounds great." The old cat eyed the deer with a grin.</p><p>" Yeah, I'll come. Ya promising more of Al's food, then I'm in." Angel quipped.</p><p>Husk snorts, nodding in agreement." Yeah, ill toast to that. Maybe because I was stuck with shot cooking for years, but any time Alastor cooks, I'd kill for it."</p><p>" I love seeing you two scramble to get your second fill, like pigs getting feed." Alastor snickered. Angel picked up Fat Nuggets," He likes your cooking too, ain't that right baby?" He giggles as they licked his face.</p><p>" Yeah. The big sits under our seats to see if we'll slip him scarps." Husk narrows his eyes at the playful pig." It's the cause of Charlie and her love of everything. Ya ain't getting my meal, pig." The cat states before Fat Nuggets licks his snout causing Angel to laugh when Husk jumped back.</p><p>Alastor cackled with Angel," Aw, Shà! Scared of a piglet now?" "</p><p>Haha! Laugh it up. If I didn't love you two, I'd have poisoned you by now, I swear to whatever god is here in this shit can."</p><p>" Lucifer?"</p><p>" Ha! Don't make me laugh." Alastor wickedly sneers.</p><p>" Ah. Your right." Angel shakes his head," Lilith tops that bottom." He snorts.</p><p>" THAT'S IT! IM GOING BACK DOWNSTAIRS!" Husk yelled, standing up as Alastor just smiled as if his brain shut off. Leaving Angel, wheezing loudly and his pig squawking for another treat.</p><hr/><p>The three arrived at the tower after they signed out of the hotel for a few hours. A large shadowy portal opens up from the ground below, teleporting them to the Radio demon's territory.</p><p>" <em>Ahhhh! Home sweet home!" </em>Alastor grinned, staring at the building It looked like a large wetland, with a large radio tower, looking over the bayou. On his side, clinging to his body was Angel and Husk. The two were still not used to Alastor's way of traveling through Hell. The portal was too dark and god knows what may be in there. They didn't know how Alastor managed to do it. He raised a brow with a hum and looks down at them," <em>Quite alright, dears?"</em></p><p>"Woof...Sorry, that is still a little hard going through." Angel shook his head before flattening out his outfit.</p><p>" How the fuck do ya do that so many times Al?" Husk pulled from the deer man who only smiled.</p><p>" <em>A talent of mine, I presume. Just like flying for you, or Angel's third pair of arms! But enough of that, let's get inside," </em>He snapped his fingers as his microphone appeared and used it as a cane as he began to walk up the path to the tower." <em>Come on! The foods inside, but feeding time is about t start." </em>He grinned and walked under the large willow trees that hung over the path.</p><p>" Feeding time?" Angel raised a brow.</p><p>" You'll see," Husk smirked and lead Angel along to where Alastor snapped his fingers again, causing a few large slabs of bloody meat to form. He stood right over a large pond that surrounded the tower almost, were inside the murky waters appeared a few reptiles eyes looking back at him.</p><p>" <em>Hungry are we?</em>" He nodded as he got a hiss in return from a few gators," <em>Yes yes. Terrible sorry! But we have a guest tonight! Angel and Husker dear!" </em>He laughed as Husk stepped back with Angel, watching a large, black-green gator to jump into the air and rip the meat from his hand," <em>Bravo! Bravo!</em> " He laughed as a few other tried and got the meal from the Radio demons hands."<em>There we go! Now come on you two~" </em>He smirked walking along.</p><p>" Al? Ya have gators?" Angel asked in amusement and shock.</p><p>Alastor nodded," <em>Oh yes! I've had them for a few decays now! Named them all, with Husk help of course!" </em>Alastor chcukled, looking back at Husk with a teasing look.</p><p>Husk blushed as his fur bristled hearing that.</p><p>" Ohhhhh~ Really now?" Angel preened," What were there names?"</p><p>He blushed more, trying to hide his embarrassed face in his fuzzy chest,"...Twins from Big Mama. One was named Quint and the other was Missy." Angel snorted and covered his mouth, holding back his cooing.</p><p>" That's fucking adorable. This all right here. Fucking. Adorable. I hope you realize that."</p><p>" <em>We try our best!" </em>Alastor quipped and pats the muddy bed before snapping away the mud on his hand. A large gator slowly emerging from the water. Alastor scratched under its jaw calmly." <em>Would you like to pet her?"</em></p><p>" Nah, I'll let you have your fun, Al." Angel snickered.</p><p>Alastor got the gator back in the water before dusting himself off and leading them towards the tower. The doors swing open as shadows scatter against the walls before candles light the room up," <em>I see there nervous by a new presence! They know Niffty and Husker by heart now! Give them a few weeks to give ya a worthy check!"</em></p><p><em>" </em>Great. Shadow judges now." Angel snorts and crosses his top arms.</p><p>" <em>Oh don't mind them now! They're just interested in you!" </em>Alastor pulled off his overcoat and watched a tiny sack dog-like shadow swirl around Husk." <em>See Angel, dear! They just love old faces!" </em>He snorts.</p><p>" They watch you when your here?" Angel raised a brow.</p><p>" Usually." Husk nodded," Worried they'll watch ya when ya do you makeup." The cat teased.</p><p>" Yeah, whatever. Just curious is all. Wanted to know what happens in the famous Radio tower of the Radio demon", Angel snickered, waltzing around the common area of the tower.</p><p>" <em>Have you been thinking of the idea, cher? Living in the tower with me and Husker?" </em>Alastor asked and pulled his black gloves up, tightly around his slim hands.</p><p>" I like the idea of that," Angel chcukled," But we're technically still just figuring out stuff and I'm not trying to be that bitch that's just here to crash at your place yet." He smirked at the end.</p><p>" <em>Understandable! We can be quite annoying!</em>" Alastor jokes and places his coat on a rack." <em>Come now! I've prepared a lovely meal for us to enjoy our reunion of sorts!</em>" The demon went into the cozy,30's style kitchen before grabbing a large pot with a grin." <em>Husks were not allowed to cook after our incident!</em>" He chuckled as Husk rolled his eyes.</p><p>" I burn one thing once, and it's my fault ya wheeze for a week! May I remind you, ya fucking smoke just as much as me, whitetail." Husk narrowed his eyes towards the deer before Angel gasp.</p><p>" Bullshit! You got a tail!" Angel squeals as Alastor hid behind his hands after placing the pot down.</p><p>" YES! MOVING ON," Alastor stepped out of the way and grabbed the matchbox from the table.</p><p>" THAT IS SO CUTE!" Angel giggled and teased.</p><p>" Angel, no." He groaned," Husker why."</p><p>" I find it funny," The cat preens. "Also. Are we cooking indoors or out? If ya wheezy from burned food, what's the smell of boiling seafood gonna do to ya?" Angel states. " Fuck his senses up even more. Fill it with the smell of a southern boil." Husk teased.</p><p>" That doesn't sound half bad. Pop a Champaign bottle, or two and we'll be ready." Angel amuses.</p><p>" Can ya drink?" Husk muttered and got up from the table," Or is the princess and her gal gonna be mad at ya?"</p><p>" Eh. Won't know. I didn't read the rules thoroughly once getting there. The main focus was to lose ties with Val and find you two. I thought you were in Heaven." Alastor laughed.</p><p>" <em>Us?! Oh, Angel! Don't make us laugh! We're born pure sinners my dear! A cannibal glut, The lustful spider, and a working sloth cat! A trip to be! The Spider, deer and cat, as they say!</em>"</p><p>" Who's goes around saying that?" Husk asked, brow raised.</p><p>" <em>Oh you know~!</em>" Alastor grabbed a wooden spoon and the matches," <em>Sailors off in the morning! A trio of three from the year 1916! Schoolboys, I believe</em>." Alastor eyes them, teasingly.</p><p>" Oh, ya card." Angel blushed.</p><p>" <em>I am! Hahaha! I've been known for good luck and misfortune! As well as being sharp</em>." He grinned sharply and pokes his tooth.</p><p>" Very sharp ain'tcha? Like a sharp knife~" Angel chuckle.</p><p>" <em>I do love cutting into things</em>!" Alastor grinned and picked the pot up again."<em> Come on now! The boil won't cook itself without is help</em>!"</p><p>" It's like January, Al. I don't understand why ya like cooking boils in Hell's conditions none of the less." Husk gruffed.</p><p>" <em>Nothing can stop a family tradition, Husker</em>!" Alastor countered. " Yeah. Till it starts to rain down acid on us." Husk laughed<em>.</em></p><p><em>" I could live with that!</em>" Alastor chuckled.</p><hr/><p>The three sat at the wooden table as the seafood boil was poured onto the table and kept cleaned by Alastor's magic. He snapped his finger as the boiling water flew up into the air and disappeared, leaving a pile of treats on the table instead. Alastor coughed as his radio voice vanished.</p><p>" Enjoy, dears!" Alastor sat down, grabbing a piece of seafood from the pile.</p><p>" I'm so happy you didn't burn yourself by letting it hit the ground," Husk grabbed a piece of potato and plops it into his mouth and chews.</p><p>" I love these things," Angel drooled and picked up the crawfish," Suck the head and twist the tails," Angel grinned, teasingly and pulled the meat out of the food.</p><p>"An innuendo as we eat?" Alastor smirked," For shame." Alastor shook his finger towards him.</p><p>" We can't eat normally, can we?" Husk chewed.</p><p>" Damn right! We're animals!" Angel laughed and shook the sea creature in his hand before Alastor snatched it up like a treat for a pet. Angel stares in awe before smirking seductively," <em>Beg and you'll get more</em>." Husk snorted loudly as Alastor jumped and almost started choking on the seafood." Not again!" Angel laughed and pats his back.</p><p>" <em>Startling a deer-like me could kill me!</em>" Alastor hissed.</p><p>" Speaking of killing, I'm surprised that when you were talking about seafood boils, that this was going to be some demon you plucked off the street, Al." Husk joked in amusement.</p><p>Alastor recouped after he struggled against the seafood before washing it down with some rum, only to laugh again with a nod." It could be! A seafood demon!" He cackled at his joke.</p><p>" I'm surprised that we all didn't end up here as cannibals like Al." Angel joked, but he was more of stating it in surprise.</p><p>" I couldn't agree more! The way we were when we were alive was filled with sin and luxuries! With every kill, we grew stronger!" Alastor preened.</p><p>" And each kill was another asshole down." Husk gruffed and grabbed for a crawfish.</p><p>" Ya think we can kill more racist again?" Angel grinned.</p><p>"I'm not opposed to that-"</p><p>" Hell yeah!" Angel cheered, thrusting his glass into the air," To hell with them assholes!"</p><p>" Double hell more like it?"</p><p>" Double death! A charming place! Filled with death, darkness, and depression! Favorite words of mine!"</p><p>" Can we get it framed for the tower's kitchen?" Angel snorted.</p><p>" Like those shorty kitchen signs?" Husk raised a brow.</p><p>" Yeah! Like those shitty " Live laugh love" signs! They can kiss my fuzzy ass for all I care! I like " Death, darkness and depression" better! We can even paint a knife on it! Charlie's been teaching me with paints a few times to let my energy go out more productively, but eh. It's so so," Angel grabbed a pick of corn," Better painters Cherri."</p><p>" Ahhh, should visit you again. The company is lovely after all." Alastor smiled.</p><p>" She is, but that bitch can keep secrets I can't crack. She wants me to meet her partner soon, but I gotta get okay with Charlie. This was already a stretch after what happened last time..and the other time I left to the mall..and the next time I snuck out..and when I fought the snake with Cherri...and when I was still working with Val-...Yeah. I see why I'm not trustworthy now. Huh."</p><p>He pops a potato again into his mouth.</p><p>" Mmm.." Alastor hummed. Tapping his nails against the table. He didn't know when he should tell Angel what he did, but he and Husk knew the moment they did, it may change things. They wanted to savor Angel's happiness.</p><p>" She's good at keeping you happy. I like how Cherri turned out here. Lucky broad got a rock aesthetic while I'm old and a cat." Husk groaned.</p><p>" I think your adorable, Shà!" Alastor teased while Husk fur bristles at that notion.</p><p>" And that's why you're a kitty cat, kitty cat." Angel winked.</p><p>" This is why I despise the fact that I love you two." Husk grained and covered his face.</p><p>" It happens~" Angel sang," Too many down here, but I never have eyes for them! Only for you two~"</p><p>" Gunna give us heat-attacks with your compliments, Toots."</p><p>" Oh, marvelous! Nicknames are back!" Alastor clapped.</p><p>" You would be exciters by are cute nicknames." Angel snorts and points.</p><p>" Adorable as ever, I'd say." Alastor sighed," I've missed this. Us three together again. Times were hard for us but now we're together once more."</p><p>" Aint nobody gonna take that away from us again." Angel smiled softly.</p><p>" And if they try, they'll have another thing coming." Husk smirked, with soft eyes.</p><p>" Now, let's finish this fucking too die for a meal and get back inside to drink and nap or whatever power demons do after a good meal!" Angel toasted.</p><p>" Al reads in the den or his slaughterhouse." Husk gave away.</p><p>" Husk sleeps on a hammock." Alastor grinned.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The studio was dark, only the light of the walls gave off the studios dark pink ring and pale walls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ That’s pompous doe is with who?!” Valentino snapped, smoke foaming from his breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ As I said, Alastor and one of his contracted lackeys are dating your precious whore. He left because of them,” Vox manipulated, drawing a claw down Val’s chin. The moth growled and pushed his hand away before walking towards the large window, staring down at the city below as the neon lights flashing. “ Doesn’t it feel bad?” Vox grinned as his face flashed and flickered,” Don't you want to get Angel back? To show him who is in charge?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Cut the bull shit Vox. What do you what from me.” Valentino growled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Alastor has been a constant thorn in my electrical side. Help me take him out and I’ll help you get your Angel Dust back, and in return, I get full control of the entertainment industry in Hell.” Valentino stared at hell and his reflection. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Do we have a deal?” Vox places his hand out to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Get me, Angel, back. And I’ll snuff out that deer and his lackey real quick.” He hissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ With pleasure.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A view new faces come to the hotel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Alastor let the two men sit in his study and drink a little before he went to start on the broadcast for the night. Something about alcohol, he told them.</p>
<p>The cat and spider sat on the plush colored couch, sipping quietly at there drinks and talked to each other until Angel got a large smirk on his face.</p>
<p>" What? What's that face for?" Husk raised a brow.</p>
<p>" Wanna have some fun?~" Angel drew out, flirtatiously. He threw himself over Husk's lap and grinned up towards him.</p>
<p>" If you're going to suck my dick Al may get jealous." Husk said.</p>
<p>" Nah, but let's give big bad red a boner while he's on the air." Angel giggled. Husk looked down at him and softly pushes through his hair," Alright." He smirked.</p>
<p>The two laid up Ange undid his suit, letting his chest show off with his pink heart on his boy. He pulls out of it as if it was a cacoon. Angel snickered and fluffs his chest up for Husk, who leans on it seductively and moves his hand towards Angel's shorts and hitches them up. Revealing a set of black and red laced lingerie, clinging to his rear.</p>
<p>" Now these suit you well, babydoll." He smirked and placed his hands onto Angel's ass. The spider giggled, feeling a blush grow over his face.</p>
<p>" Oh toots, stop that! Making me blush!," Agel muttered and held out his phone before kicking his leg over Husk's thigh and gives a devious smirk as Husk barriers his face in Angel's chest, only to show off lustful eyes towards the camera.</p>
<p>They took a few pictures and sent them Alastors way as they turned on his radio in Alastor's study, where hey hurt the radioman chatting quietly on about how much alcohol could kill a man when he heard a beep filled static leave his voice.</p>
<p>They hold back there laughter, hearingAlastor stumble on his words before continuing," <em>e-Excuse me! I will be back my dear listeners!" </em>He spoke before the radio flickered and changed to a secret channel and spoke to the laughing lovers.</p>
<p>" <em>You two!" </em>Alastor glared, hearing them laugh more." <em>I'm working here! I can't lose my self on the air because of your pictures!"</em></p>
<p><em>" </em>Sorry babe~" Angel winked.</p>
<p>" We wanted to give you a gift, Ally." Husk chcukled flirtatiously." Just a little something to help ya through the show. If ya miss us~"</p>
<p>Alastor glared at the two as his face grew darker with color on his cheek," <em>Oh you two are the worse. I love you two very much!" </em>He yelled as he disappeared, leaving them laughing like idiots as Alastor blushed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sitting on his bed, Angel stared at the ceiling with his pig on top of his chest. He wanted to try a redo on the first date they had in Hell. Wanting to try and have a good day, since the last one was invaded by Valentino's goons so there he was thinking of an idea for them. Couldn't leave the hotel, because of Charlie's fear for what Valentino could do and he got in trouble for drinking last night and ending up falling asleep at the Radio tower with Husk and Alastor.</p>
<p>He leaned over and looked at his bed desk and grabbed his phone to text Husk. Alastor refused to get a cellphone, saying he didn't need one as he could use there phone's radio waves to see anything they sent to him. Angel pressed Husk icon picture on Sinstagram and sent him a text.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>angie_fluffy_bootz: </strong>Hey baby ;) how's my handsome man doing while I'm in house arrest?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>bar_cat75:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Fine. Princesses' girlfriend is pissed off at you. Sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>bar_cat75: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>We didn't think we'd fall asleep there. How many points did you lose from drinking and staying past hours?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>angie_fluffy_bootz:</strong> Babe! It's fine I don't care, I'm enjoying time with Nuggets.</em>
</p>
<p>He smiled and sent a picture of the pig on his chest. They tilted there head right as Angel snapped a picture, making him squeal happily as he sent it to Husk.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>angie_fluffy_bootz:</strong> He misses his Dada Husk~ 3 3 3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>bar_cat75:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Eh. cute.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>bar_cat75: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>When did I become his Dada again?</em>
  <em>?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>angie_fluffy_bootz: </strong>I'm his daddy, Al' papa Al and your Dada Husk!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>bar_cat75: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ah I see, Gunna tell Al that soon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>angie_fluffy_bootz:</strong> Well good! Deserves to know! But, do you guys wanna do date in the hotel soon? Like a redo from the first one since it was radiated by Val's goons</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>bar_cat75: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Don't mind. Just need to ask Al. Maybe Friday night when everyone's asleep again?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>angie_fluffy_bootz:</strong> Awwwww! Love that babe! Tell Al I love him and all that! Gotta get dressed and I'll come down</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>angie_fluffy_bootz: </strong>I'm not wearing shorts.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few minutes later, Angel slid down the stair banister wherein the lobby Husk was leaning back on his barstool and yawning slightly.</p>
<p>" Awww, afternoon babe." He smiled and teased, dropping his arms over Husk back. Causing the cat man to sigh in content." Sleepy hun?" Husk nodded and slumped onto the bar as Angel leaned against him." See! You're working him too hard! Where's the other one? Got my voodoo man in chains doing the electric bills?!"</p>
<p>Vaggie scoffed," Excuse me? He chooses to help run this place. It's his fault and yours!" She points to him as he gave her a face and looked at her finger," Suppose to be in your room. After your three's stunt, you did last night. You aren't allowed to be fraternizing with the other guests and workers."</p>
<p>" Who cares." He shrugged," it was just a mistake, Vags. Pull the stick from your ass, toots. We just fell asleep. No biggy."</p>
<p>" No biggy? We told you. <em>Specifically to cut the drinking and ya went out and did just that." </em>She through her arms up.</p>
<p>" Honest mistake, again. Whatever. Also, where's Charlie anyways?" He jumped over the barside and placed his hands onto Husk tense back and tried rubbing some pain out of him.</p>
<p>Vaggie sighed and groaned while Husk smirked and leaned into his massage he was getting." She's having a therapy lesson with Baxter. One on one lesson, since you were supposed to go with Crymini, but Charlie's found another way to let her vent." Vaggie groaned.</p>
<p>" How?"</p>
<p>A blare of drums and music shot through the air as Vaggie pointed, causing Angel and Husk to jump in fear.</p>
<p>" The hell?!" Angel yelled as Husk held his chest and breathed.</p>
<p>" I'm a soldier. <em>Ya can't do shit like that too me." </em>Husk spat and sighed," Gunna give me panic or heart attack. Or both."</p>
<p>" You gonna be okay, Husky?" Angel muttered and wrapped his arms around him. Husk sighed and leaned back against the fuzzy spider and shook his head.</p>
<p>" Good now." He sighed in content and shut his eyes.</p>
<p>Vaggie mutters something before making her way towards Crymini's room while Angel was quietly rubbing his back.</p>
<p>"<em> I see you too are enjoying each other's company while I slave overwork!</em>" Alastor scoffed teasingly, manifesting in the lobby with small bags under his eyes.</p>
<p>" Al," Husk grumbled," Get in on this." He pointed towards Angel who giggles.</p>
<p>" <em>Oh, I was only teasing you two! I'll watch my two favorite sinners enjoy each other's company! It's a treat practically!" </em>Alastor chcukled and sat at the bar with a grin.</p>
<p>" Drop the show host voice, stag. Nobodys coming to bother us." Angel coaxed him into it.</p>
<p>Alastor sighed and coughed into his hand before his voice faded to his more natural tone." Ahh..ya right, cher. Betta dis way." He hummed, giving them a toothy smile as he watched Angel knead at the old cats back. Soon, he summoned a book for himself to read a little, till there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>" Can ya get the door, Al? Got my hands tied!" Angel joked as now both pairs of arms were massaging Husk's back.</p>
<p>" I thought ya had three of dem arms?"</p>
<p>" The other sets resting in my body right now. They kinda jumpy now I'm trying to ween off drugs more..more or less. But ya get it." Alastor sighed and nodded before getting up and making his radio voice return to himself. He summoned his microphone staff before opening the door to see a surprise none of the less.</p>
<p>" <em>Cherri, dear! How are you?!" </em>Alastor smiled down at the bomber cyclops, who gave him a toothy grin.</p>
<p>" Nothing much, buck boy." She teased while Alastor grimaced, almost wanting to drop his grin in irritation.</p>
<p>" <em>Oh? And I see you've brought a guess?"</em></p>
<p>" Yep. This here is my old Pa! Wanted to see how ya three turned out like the rest of us!" She chuckled," Didn't believe me when I said ya were Hell's famous Radio demon!" Cherri cackled and stepped aside, revealing a longer and lankier version of Cherri herself. His skin was almost a white, cream color-coated with a gray tint and soot. They had short dirty blond locks, coated in soot as well. A set of singular glasses over his vibrant red eye with a yellow x in it, like Cherri's. His outfit was reflected in 1920's working attire and finished off with pointy, back toed boots.</p>
<p>" Well! Lookey here! Old Anthony did get an all-powerful Overlord as a lover." The old cyclops joked." I'm a little surprised you became one of Hells most feared."</p>
<p>" <em>Good to see your fathers still a comedian! From what I remember.."</em> Alastor thought allowed.</p>
<p>" Eh, not much talking we did before your three went on the run. It's alright though, I don't care. When I came down here without my little girl, I had some thinking ta do. When I met her again, I realized to not give a shit about that stuff old Henry cared for." He shook off and wrapped an arm around here." So where's the other two you're entangled with?"</p>
<p>" <em>Oh! Angel and Husker are in the lobby now! Down the hall at the bar</em>." Alastor explained.</p>
<p>" Drinking together?"</p>
<p>" <em>More or less</em>." Alastor smirked," <em>More along the lines of...massages and compliments</em>?"</p>
<p>" Dat a new coldie?"</p>
<p>" Ooooo, I love the way my old man thinks! Or it sounds like one of Angels films he did!" She snickered as Alastor blushed and bristled at that thought.</p>
<p>" Wonder what big Henroin would even say." The lanky old man smirked.</p>
<p>" <em>Oh, about that</em>." Alastor tapped his microphone," <em>We shall not speak of his name from the moment we get into the Lobby. That..creature. Has already given Husk and Angel Dust so much..damage, already. I rather not open up old wounds tonight while Angel is trying to better himself and struggling, as is Husk? Do we have an agreement?</em>"</p>
<p>" Don't ya get worried, deer pimp! We ain't gonna say shit about anything! Just wanted to visit my bestie again!" Cherri Bomb smirked in the face of the Overlord with no fear.</p>
<p>" <em>Pimp?</em>!" He scrunched up."<em> I'm not some pimp!</em>"</p>
<p>" Ya got a cane, ya dress like a fancy man and ya kill for your bitches. Al, ya a pimp."</p>
<p>" Is that who I think it is?" Angel's voice was heard as he peeked out from the corner and squealed in happiness as he saw Cherri waiting at the door." Hey bitch! How ya been!"</p>
<p>" That's the same Ragno boy I remember." Cherri's father smirked.</p>
<p>" Oh! Oh shit! Your dads down here! Half expected him to get into Heaven! For some reason?"</p>
<p>" Nah, I was a smoker and sold illegal weapons. Of course, I landed in this shithole. Glad to see ya made it just fine for how many years ya been here." Angel chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck and thanked him before eyeing a very grumpy looking Alastor.</p>
<p>" Whatcha do to him?"</p>
<p>" Why ya think it's me!" Cherri exclaimed.</p>
<p>" Ya love instigating shit!" Angel prodded.</p>
<p>She snorted and crossed her arms," Rude but true."</p>
<p>" Damn right I am! Well, stop teasing Al." He snorted," Come on Al let's get ya some drinks in ya!" He snorted and eyes Alastor up before the deer let out a huff and nodded.</p>
<p>" He's such a deer." Cherri giggles as Angel shook a hand at him and snorted to shoo off her teasing.</p>
<p>Angel lead the two into the room where at the bar Alastor sat down and was reading his book and running his hand through Husk back.</p>
<p>" Sleepy one ain't he?" The older man joked.</p>
<p>" He is. Just cause I was giving him and good back rub cause he was working so hard like Al was." He smiled and leaned over the desk to look at Alastor and what he was reading. Snorting as it was a cannibal cookbook." Nice story, big red." Alastor huffed again and stuffed his face in the book from embarrassment. Angel giggles before he leaned over the counter and peppers Husk neck in sweet kisses." Baby? Mind if I steal some drinks?" He giggles as Husk suddenly purred as Alastor racks his nails through Husk fur," That's a yes in my book!" He grinned and leaned over the bar and pulled three bear bottle out." There we go!" Angel smiled and opened his with Husk opener." Aw! Thanks, Angie!" Cherri grinned and took the bottle for herself and her father.</p>
<p>" How long ya till ya three met again?"</p>
<p>" Eh," Angel shrugged," a Few weeks ago actually!" He smiled," Uh...Wait." He leans over to Cherri," Cherri...Cherri...I never knew your dad's name." He whispered to her as she snickered." Don't laugh!"</p>
<p>" It's fine. Nobody uses there real name down her. Go by flint now. That shit causes a flame real quick." He drank the baby.</p>
<p>" Hell yeah." Cherri cheered.</p>
<p>" Ah, I see." Angel snorted," But why did ya two stop by anyways?" Angel leaned back on the couch.</p>
<p>" Pa wanted to see how everybody turned out after death. Thought it was funny that Al turned into one of Hell's overlords." Angel chuckled and nodded.</p>
<p>" Same. Never realized it either." He looked back and smiled while Alastor still was embarrassed and grumpy at the bar." Probably cause of my boss keeping shit from me a lot of the time."</p>
<p>" Oh yeah, ya worked for red eyes, didn't ya. Heard he's a bitch." Flint spat and drank his bottle.</p>
<p>" Hell yeah! Big ass bitch!" Angel toasted and held his bottle into the air, only for Cherri to clack against it.</p>
<p>" Cheers!" She cackled and downed her drink," Hey~ Why don't you two join us." Cherri teased with a smirk.</p>
<p>" <em>I'm quite fine here! Husker has already fallen asleep and I need to return to my work in a few minutes</em>." Alastor explained.</p>
<p>" Sleepy cat." Angel quipped and looked back to him, " I'll get him a blanket too! He looks cold." Angel smiled.</p>
<p>" <em>Oh, dear don't worry! Enjoy your visit! I'll help him to bed in his hammock anyways!</em>" Alastor chuckled and got up before going behind the bar and casually picking up the large cat with no struggle. Husk groaned and stretched out in his arms, making Angel giggle.</p>
<p>" Well if he's sleeping and he's got work, we should get going! Imma goes out tonight and Pa here needs to finish work." Cherri grinned and nudges her dad.</p>
<p>" Yeah, I got a shipment to ship tonight actually for the Von Eldritch family t' night. They're celebrating with the Royal Family on Friday evening I think. Said they needed it for Fireworks and stuff." He huffed and stretched his lanky limbs out.</p>
<p>" Yeah, we gotta get going sadly! I'll visit again, Angie! See ya three!" Cherri waved before getting up and getting squished into a tight hug by Angel before leaving with her father for the night.</p>
<p>" They a fun pair of bitches. Hope they come more." He grinned and pulled out his phone, turning in for the evening upstairs with the two.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was late that Friday night, Angel decided to pass out on the couch instead of sleeping in his room since if he needed someone to talk to or anything, he had easy access to the bar or the study, where Husk and Alastor were in the moment. Him sleeping on the couch id piss of Vaggie, but Charlie managed to get the firey woman to come to bed, plus Fat Nuggets seemed to enjoy the cozy space he was behind Angel's long legs.</p>
<p>However, soon after getting a few hours of sleep, there was a loud knock at the door, causing him to almost fall off the couch in shock. He groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes to wake up after hearing the knocking again, and it wasn't just his dream. He cursed quietly as he got up, leaving Nuggets to sprawl out over the couch as he went to the door off the hotel.</p>
<p>" Who the fuck is it?!" He threw open the door and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't expecting who was there, however.</p>
<p>" Anthony?"</p>
<p>Angel's eyes widened before quickly looking towards the six-foot, light gray spider.</p>
<p>" I'm sorry, b-but...I'm looking for Anthony Ragno. You see he's my older brother. I'm M-"</p>
<p>" <em>Mariabella?"</em></p>
<p>Her eyes widened before she looked back to him in shock.</p>
<p>" <em>A-Anthony</em>?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I named this lanky aussie cyclops Flint for flint and steal</p>
<p>And yes Mariabella is a tiny spider, but not as tiny as Arackniss u-u He gunna be so mad though u know it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mariabella arrives at the Hotel and Angel and she has some catching up to do</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm open to any Mariabella questions u got, I'll try keeping them spoiler free for u guys too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel starts tearing up at the sight of the pale, gray spider at the door. Fluffy little white curls hung off her head as well, dark pink colored eyes. Angel could only stare at her in utter shock. He never expected to meet Mariabella. He died before she was even one. One of the biggest mistakes in his life. He wanted to say something to her so badly. He wanted to say, speak, tell her anything! Something! Just something to tell her that he was sorry and he was so happy to see her. A little worried about why she was in Hell, but still so happy.</p><p>Yet he couldn't say anything to her. Neither could she, it seemed.</p><p>She had her hands over her face as her bottom set of arms laid against her outfit. Soon, her eyes widened more as at the door Angel collapsed to his knees, pulling her into a tight hug and hugging her close to him.</p><p>"A-Anthony!"</p><p>He clutched her so tightly to his chest, holding her so close to him. Running his hand down her back almost as a comfort to know she was there and not fake. Mariabella could only hug him back, shaking slightly as she sucked a breath in and clutched to her brother tightly.</p><p>" F-Fuck. Mari..I-I! Fuck!" He wheezed, rubbing his face from tears," H-How are you even here?!" He told her, pulling away to see her." W-Why?! Why are you here?" He explained worriedly.</p><p>" I came down in the '70s after some guys killed me. Found out I was a Ragno child. I.." She places a hand on his cheek. He chuckled wetly.</p><p>" Always starting trouble. It's the Ragno family name." He sniffed and clutched her so ever close to him," M-Ma wasn't..." He couldn't say it.</p><p>" Died a few years later after R-Racki bit it. He wasn't the best and I.." She sighed, letting tears trickle down her face.</p><p>" Oh, shit..." Angel muttered, placing a hand on her cheek," Don't worry. I'm here now. Let's get ya inside though..This place is safer.." He smiled and helped the spider to her feet and into the hotel.</p><p>" Thanks, Anthony." She whispered.</p><p>" Angel now. Angel Dust now. It's me.." He blushed.</p><p>" I know ya do porn, ass." She giggled.</p><p>" Rude!" He gasped playfully," But you're a Ragno alright!" He chuckled and wiped his face off.</p><p>" H-Heh yeah..got it from Racki, when he was still alive.." She sighed and rubbed her face. " Is he..?"</p><p>" Never found out. I've been doing other stuff in this shithole. Don't know if anyone was here. Till I found blog pages of people wondering who the " Radio Demon" of hell was focused on, and found out a certain spider, like myself, ended up here!" Mariabella explained," Oh yeah! Finally figured out what I was for the first few months here!" She smiled up the white spider and grinned.</p><p>" Heh, yeah...Took me a while. Found out I was just some spider thing. With weird feet." He grumbled and flicks his boot.</p><p>" Weird, but I'm not disagreeing with you." She kicked her feet out a little." So how did you end up here and ya know where anyone else is? Molly died when I 10.." Angel stares at her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.</p><p>" Nah...Got into the stripping shit early. Real early...Filled my heart with stuff. I came here after the Princess offered me a place to stay. That's when I found-"</p><p>Angel didn't finish in time as behind him they had a guessed. They looked back after hearing a gasp from none other than Charlie, leaving Mariabella's eyes widened as Angel smiles nervously. Charlie stares in shock before responding," A-Angel? Who is that?"</p><p>" Oh.." Angel laughed and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close," Dis here! Is my little sister, Mariabella!" He grinned as Mariabella could only smile nervously.</p><p>" <em>Excuse me?!</em>" Husk choked as soon as he heard that from down the hall. Dropping a bottle of something as well as static filling the air, right before the two men appeared in complete shock in the hallway with the three, only to see Angel hugging onto Mariabella tightly on the floor.</p><p>" <em>It can't be possible.</em>." Alastor said, staring in shock.</p><p>" How?! Kid! You here too!" Husk yelled in shock.</p><p>"U-Um...Yes?" Mariabella played with her large curls nervously. She was too young after all to remember Angel or even her brother's husband from when he was alive.</p><p>" Guys! Back off here! She just got here! Don't worry, sis. I won't let these two to bite at you!" He teased and shook his hand at them." Shoo shoo! She's my sister and that's it!"</p><p>" But how is she here? She seemed like such an innocent kid when we were alive." Husk lamented.</p><p>" A good kid from the Ragno family? Where did you get an idea like that?" Mariabella teased as Angel snickered and laughed.</p><p>" Ooooo, good one!" He laughed. Husk groaned and held his face as Alastor sighed.</p><p>"<em> Angels sibling alright.</em>" The deer grimaced.</p><p>" Need a beer." Husk yawned.</p><p>" Don't drink too much please!" Charlie called as Husk disappeared behind the wall of the Hotel to get some fresh drinks while Charlie went over to the tiny spider.</p><p>" So? Your Angels sisters?" Charlie smiled meekly as Angel helped Mariabella up. She nodded quickly, a little intimidated by the fact she was Lucifers' daughter and all.</p><p>" Yep! Uh, little sister. I'm the youngest. Angel's second, then Molly and Arackniss." She chuckled and flattened a messy curl out.</p><p>" Yep." Angel leaned on his sister's head for support." She was very little when we bit the dust. Though, I see the family kept me alive?"</p><p>" Stories and pictures. Sad that was it. Know a days ya good show something on these dumb, phones. Would have made it a lot easier." Mariabella grimaced and flipped a light pink and gray sparkling phone.</p><p>" Ooo! Shiny!" Angel's eyes sparkled before he grabbed it playfully.</p><p>" Ah! Back off, you owl!" Mariabella clutched the phone to her chest.</p><p>" Come on! We have to take a sibling pic! We only had one of you and me when you were a baby girl! Need an update!" He grins.</p><p>" Oh yeah. Hundred years look good for you?"</p><p>" I'm flawless at any age." Angel posed before them. His little sister chuckled before Charlie went to close the door and lead them to the lobby.</p><p>" Here! I'll find you some comfier clothes. You can stay here with Angel if you want." Charlie smiled as Mariabella nodded.</p><p>" Thank you. I want to talk with him for a while. Things changed and I want to see what he's been up too." Mariabella smiles.</p><p>" And you can catch up with these two. Things have changed but not us three! Or well, I guess our appearances but that goes for everyone down here!" Angel chuckled.</p><p>" True." Mariabella pointed. Charlie nodded before walking off right as a cup of tea appeared on the table for her and Angel.</p><p>" <em>For your troubles my dear! Must have taken you some time to get here!"</em> Alastor grinned.</p><p>Her eyes widened a little, now so close to Hell's overlord." U-Um! Thank you..S-so I'm guessing he and him are Alastor and Husk? The two you married when you were alive?" She picked the teacup as Angel nodded.</p><p>" Got married under some willow tree in N'Orleans. We kinda figuring out what we are still though. Still love each other though." Angel winked and giggled towards them. Mariabella hummed and sipped her cup before she stopped when she heard a snort from the floor. She looked as her eyes widened to see a tiny piglet on the ground, waddling toward Angel.</p><p>" Ah! There's my baby!" He grinned and picked nuggets up to his face, where he peppered them with kisses all over.</p><p>" You have a pig-like Molly did?!"</p><p>" What? Oh! Nah, must have given the pigs to Molly when we died. Awww, Molly, and I was twins! Pigs and twins, that should be a show!" He snickered.</p><p>" Imagine the ratings." Husk snorted.</p><p>" They'd be skyrocketing with Nuggets! Wonder what she named them all." Angel wondered to himself as he pets Fat Nuggets spiny back.</p><p>" She used the dead mafia money to pay a farm triple to keep the pigs alive so she could visit them when she wanted, I think she bought more too and used the other money to give to gay bars and drag clubs. I remember going to them a lot when Molly would visit me, Ma and Racki. The queens and kings were always nice to me though. Molly would sit me on the bar top and they gave me sodas and stuff like that."</p><p>" Oh, that sounds like Molly. Hey, was her man still there?" Angel questioned.</p><p>" Uhhh. I think? They were weird though," she snickered," He was always away usually teaching but when he was around, from what I remembered, he was always skittish but with Molly, he seemed happier." She shrugged and sipped her tea again as she felt Fat Nuggets snuff her leg and squeal.</p><p>" Oh. He likes ya." Angel smiled and pets the pig's floppy ears.</p><p>" That's always good. The pigs never scared me when I'd played with them."</p><p>" Dats cause Ma would have killed them if they did." He snickered.</p><p>" <em>Like you would allow that!</em>" Alastor grinned.</p><p>" I like pigs! What can I do?" He shrugged.</p><p>"Charlotte's web."</p><p>" Huh?"</p><p>" Oh yeah, you didn't live to read that. It's a book about a girl and she owns a pig and stuff happens. Looking back on it, it was kinda morbid as hell."</p><p>" Hey! Charlie got a book, huh? And I piggy too!" Angel cupped Fat Nuggets' cheeks." Lucky bitch. I want a book!"</p><p>" Don't you hate writing?" Husk raised a brow.</p><p>" It's dumb. Too many words and bullshit loopholes. That's why I like texting more!" He grinned.</p><p>" I never understand it. My Radio frequencies can't understand the cellular devices' radio frequencies." Alastor grimaced as he retrieved his book from the bar and snapped his fingers, causing the book to shake a disappear.</p><p>" I'll try to speak clearer, only for you two!" He grinned and stuck his tongue out.</p><p>" So how did she find us again?" Husk asked, huffing.</p><p>" Radio. Blogs. People want to know who Alastor was taking too." He grinned.</p><p>" <em>That is..worrying,</em>" Alastor muttered.</p><p>" We'll keep a low profile from now on, especially you Angel." Husk said, grabbing a few drinks and bring them over to the table for them. Alastor took a seat on an oddment next to them." Valentino May still be mad about you leaving."</p><p>" Ugh..." Angel leaned back." He's just a jealous fucker. I hate that he's still controlling my life."</p><p>" Want me to kill him?" Angela's eyes widened and looked towards her. Alastor laugher and slapped his knee.</p><p>" <em>Oh! I see why she's here! Haha!</em>" He cackled." <em>How sweet of her to offer that! Like a southern peach!"</em></p><p>" Al! Stop instigating dat! Ya can't kill an overlord!" Angel yelled.</p><p>" What! Come on! Ya ain't no fun. I've done other kill her already!" She pouted.</p><p>" For who!?" "</p><p>This bunny named Puddin to get this gang off her clubs back! They kept trying to hurt her workers!" Mariabella explained.</p><p>Angel groaned and rubbed his face," Oh I'm having a word with her!"</p><p>" No Angel! It wasn't her! It was me! I didn't even ask to do it! I overheard her and decided I could help someone out." Angel stares at her as Mariabella reminded him of his past with the certain overlord, in which he had done the same for him, yet his effect turned out to be harmful in the eyes of his pimp. " Haven't told her yet, but the place seems to be doing amazing now." She grinned. " Makes me happy to know I'm doing something good here, even though we're in Hell."</p><p>Angel sighed and leaned back," Alright. I won't say anything but don't get in any more trouble. I don't think I can handle stress like that again." He quipped, self deprecatingly, and chuckled.</p><p>" Don't worry, I won't. Is it okay if I stay here? I don't have a place to go to." "</p><p>Uh. Yeah! Of course, you can stay! Ya, my sister after all!" Angel said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. " Ain't gonna let some assholes kick ya out." Angel expresses and held his baby sitter to his side.</p><p>" Okay okay!" She laughed," Don't squish me to death!" He laughed.</p><p>" Double death!" Angel laughs with her.</p><p>" I keep forgetting we're dead. I feel alive, except now I can taste with my finger and smell with my legs." Alastor and Husk just stared.</p><p>" Y<em>ES, THAT'S WHY I WEAR LONG BOOTS OKAY!</em>" Angel glared at them as he threw his hands into the air, blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>" I think it's cool!" Mariabella giggles seeing Angel embarrassed while Husk and Alastor laughed at his expense.</p><p>" <em>Your biology is quite the interesting one ain't it</em>!" Alastor's laughed filled the air.</p><p>" Shut it, doe boy!" Angel through the throw pillow at him and his face in embarrassment.</p><p>" What on the seven seas is going on in here?" Charlie questioned, walking in with a few clothes in her hands.</p><p>" Found out Angel's spider biology makes him breathe through his legs and taste with his hands." Husk relaid in his laughter.</p><p>" Really?" Charlie stares in shock.</p><p>" Yes!" Angel wheezed, feel his fire fluff up with flustered. Charlie dropped the clothes against Mariabella's side.</p><p>" Don't worry Angel. All animal demons take of animalistic traits." She smiled and fixed the pile for her." Here you go. These are some extra clothes I had that you can use for tonight!" Charlie smiled," If you have anything at the place you live, I'll send my guards to get them for you!" She grinned and cupped her hands.</p><p>" O-Oh...Thank you. Um, I do have something, but it can wait for tomorrow." Mariabella picked the pile of clothes up. " Alright! I'll send them tomorrow morning and you'll have your things before the afternoon."</p><p>" Thanks, Cha-Cha. That'll get some pressure off her." Angel smiled sheepishly and loops an arm over her.</p><p>" Any time!" She chuckled, bashfully." You don't mind showing her around the hotel tomorrow, by any chance? Just so she knows where everything is. Just need to be finished by one o'clock tomorrow."</p><p>" What's happening at one?" Mariabella raised a brow.</p><p>" Eh, I'm trying to get off the drugs and shit. So, I'm doing this redemption thing to better myself. I have a therapy session with Charlie tomorrow." Angel shrugged," It's no biggy. I'm doing good so far..just drinking is all. When I can."</p><p>" I didn't know you were doing drugs." Mariabella stared.</p><p>" I have been since like ten. Ever since dad made me start working in the basement." He sighed and rubbed his arm." I'm working on it though, but imma need some sleep if I'm giving a tour tomorrow," He picked up Fat Nuggets." I'll see you tomorrow Mari." He grinned as Nuggets licked their little legs out.</p><p>" See you tomorrow, Angel." Mariabella waves as Angel walked off with Charlie back to bed for the night. The spider girl sighed and stared down at her lap.</p><p>" <em>I suppose is time for us to think we should turn in for the night, Husker</em>." Alastor grinned and looped his arms around Husk.</p><p>" Yeah yeah. Who's gonna drink at this time...other than me." He hissed. Alastor chuckled and nodded, before looking towards the younger spider.</p><p>" <em>Agreed! Now, goodnight dear! Sleep well and there's a hallway bathroom you can use to freshen up as well as some blankets</em>!" The Radio Demon grinned before Mariabella who gave a quick nod and pushed her curls back.</p><p>" Thank you, but can I ask you two something?" She questioned, lacing her fingers over the pile of clothes.</p><p>" Uh, sure? Something important? Should we tell Angel?" Husk said.</p><p>Mariabella shook her head before thinking," Rather tell you than him. It's for you two. Please. Take care of my big brother."</p><p>They stared at her for a few moments at those words left her mouth. The girl was serious as she looked them in the eye. " Can you do that for me?" Silence cane from them before Either one of them uttered a word.</p><p>" Yes." They both said before going on for the night. Mariabella held the clothes to her chest and nodded quietly to them.</p><p>Silently, she watched as they left the room for the night as she smiled." Thank you," She thanked them as she turned off the lamp.</p>
<hr/><p>Valentino overlooked the Pentagram as he grabbed his long smoker, he sucked deeply as the red smoke filled the air, wrapping around him. He turned back to his desk as it had many pictures on it. Mainly of everyone at the Hazbin Hotel. Valnetino growled and pressed his smoker into Angel's grin. Burning a hole right through it.</p><p>The door creaked open," Hey Val!~" A sweet voice exclaimed. The moth demon groaned and looked up.</p><p>" <em>Velvet."</em></p><p>" Okay." She stopped," Rude. I'm doing your dirty work. And two, I got the pictures!" She grinned, holding up a few polaroids pictures.</p><p>" Dirty work isn't taking pictures, Missy." He snatches the pictures up from the doll Overlord, who pouts and fixes her large moving ponytails. Valentino hummed and nodded, placing down a new picture of Cherri Bomb, her father, and a picture of Mariabella." I would thank you...<em>but you were late Velvet.</em>"</p><p>" Oh, my bad~ I'm busy running <em>every social media site </em>in HELL! What are you doing, gramps? Watching bitches jack off and using my territory to post it." She stuck her tongue out. Valnetino took a drag from his cigarette and blew it at her, which formed a hand and shushed her off the desk with a huff.</p><p>" <em>Whatever. </em>I need to hurry. Vox is resting for Friday night. We make a strike then. I'll get Angel and his..." He growled as Velvet smirked." <em>Boy toys will be Vox's gift. </em>You remember the plan right? Keep the Magne and her girlfriend distracted and I'll get Angel back and keep Alastor and Husk down." Valentino holds up there pictures. Grinning at the hole in Angel's face." Then Vox will come in to take what's his. Be ready by Friday, <em>got it?"</em></p><p>Velvet saluted, as did her ponytail, to Valentino." Gotcha! By Saturday, we'll be drinking up the views and territory like the royal."</p><p>" <em>I'll toast to that</em>." The two only laughed as the hole in Angel's picture singed the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To free Angel Dust from his chains to Valnetino, the only way to break him from him if the contract is given or trade to them or if Valentino dies. </p><p>Things don't seem to go well</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Wow!"</p><p>Mariabella stares over the balcony as she could see everything over Hell now.</p><p>" Can believe this place is this huge!" Mariabella remarked. Looking down the see the side of the ship hanging off the hotel, almost as if it would fall.</p><p>" I know right?" Angel laughed and leaned over the railing and looked towards the sign," Cool ain't it? Charlie said her family used this with the other royals and overlords for parties and shit. Also," He leaned over and whispered," If ya look hard enough, ya can find the room where Lucifer him fucking self banged The Queen."</p><p>Mariabella's eyed widened before jumping back. " Why do you know that, Anthony?" She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>" I've been reading! Well. More of surfing Sinstergram." He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>" Did not need to imagine that." She rubbed her face as her curly hair bounced.</p><p>" I find it funny!" He giggled." This a good spot to plan pranks out. We can bond up here too if ya want." He leaned back.</p><p>" I'd like that. I still want to know you more, Angel.." She sighed." Christ, I was a baby when you died. I never met you even. Arackniss said we would have bonded a lot. I like to believe that, but fuck!" She threw her arms out." I didn't even know you were a druggy!" She lays her head in her hands.</p><p>" We'll figure it out though. Just cause shit happened, doesn't mean we can't still be siblings and learn about each other!" Angel laid a hand on her back," Ya know like I still probably don't know a lot of things about most people, but that's okay! It's a learning thing, ya know?"</p><p>" I guess. I just want to know what happened. I feel like I was left in the dark for years like something was kept from me." Mariabella's nails tap against the railing.</p><p>"Ragno always keeps shit from everyone. But we'll change that. If ya wanna know my past we start from when shit changed in my sad life." He snorts," Want to hear my first date with Husk and Al?" Angel smiled and looked towards Hell.</p><p>" I guess." She smiled and looked at him." How did ya guys meet?"</p><p>" It's a lonnnnggg story." Angel quipped.</p><p>" I got time." Mariabella remarked," Well, till one, but it's only ten now!" Angel laughed and nodded.</p><p>" Okay okay." He chuckled." So, it was just like another day at school.."</p><hr/><p>Mariabella quickly got acquainted with the hotel, the longer she stayed there. She befriends most of everyone there by catching with them somewhat, though she mainly stayed more near Angel for the last two days till Friday morning. When she noticed something up with her brother.</p><p>Not only did she notice something up with Angel, but everyone did. As well, they noticed somethings were up with Alastor and Husk. Almost like a secret was between the three to make them as giddy as a couple of horny teenagers.</p><p>" What's got you this excited?!" Mariabella asked Angel, watching Angel brush through his hair with a large, dopey smirk.</p><p>" Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself." Angel chuckled as he moved on to his make up. He grabbed the eyeliner pen.</p><p>" Is it..a date?" She questioned. Angel hummed with a shrug from his lower arms as he moved closer to the mirror and began his makeup.</p><p>" So it is!" Mariabella jumped to her feet," Wait till I tell them!" Mariabella grinned.</p><p>A day prior, Mariabella checked into the Happy hotel. She seemed to find enjoyment in hanging around her brother, but as well as coming out of her shell to Charlie and Vaggie. She acted like a kid again with them. Like teenagers chatting about drama together.</p><p>" Do it~" Angel winked as he tapped off his blush." I like Vaggie's face of disgust when we talk about it!" He laughed.</p><p>" I think she wishes she had your sexual confidence," Mariabella said, Waltzing over to his vanity.</p><p>Angel stopped for a moment, holding a tiny makeup blender," Jealous of me?"</p><p>" What? We talk together!" She grinned.</p><p>" First, I'm using that as ammo," He turned in his chair," Two, are you telling me this to butter me up so I'll spill shit too you?"</p><p>" What?! Manipulation runs in the family blood. Plus, I'm your sister and this is the first date I'm going to see you on!" She hugged him close and looked in the mirror," Wonder who your white and pink and I'm gray and whitish." She tapped her arms with a puzzled look.</p><p>" Mystery." He bounces his shoulders," Ya look like Molly and Ma..from what I remember. You just have gotten blond curls like us then. Arackniss and Pa had slick black hair as Nonna did." Angel got up and dusted himself off," Look good? Be honest."</p><p>" Like them fancy rockstar!" She laughed." Holy shit...I realized that you missed all the good music!" She wrapped her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>" Excuse me? We had good shit!"</p><p>" Not the legends! God, I gotta find a vintage vinyl or something! I'll go tonight!" Mariabella cheered.</p><p>" Okay, yeah. You do that," He slowly starts pushing her out of his room," Now I'm get dressed and call my husbands." He grinned as she looked up.</p><p>" Tell them that I'll break there kneecaps if they break your heart ever."</p><p>" You were a lot less scary and less funny when you were a baby!" He laughed as he shut the door with a sigh. Angel rubbed his neck before smiling and going over to his bed. He pets Nuggets and rubs there tummy before leaning down and lacing his hands over a box and pulling it out. He dusts it off before revealing a small old radio. " Try this on for size." He plugs it into the wall, silently thanking as it didn't blow the hotels fuse. He flips through the dials before getting too a swanky Jazz toon.</p><p>Angel giggled flicking it on as he went over to finish his makeup right as the radio soon began to switch. As well, a few halls down was where Husk was sitting on his Hammock and swiping through different ties, pressing them onto his white neck to see if they match when suddenly the old Radio Al got him switched on and began looking through stations till it settled on a jazzy tune.</p><p>" I can't tell if that's Angel or Al, but I swear I'm busy you two l." He huffed and dropped the tie and picked up a new one.</p><p>" <em>Heard Angel setting up and I wanted to ask you two something</em>!" Alastor grinned.</p><p>" I'm all ears." Angel giggled.</p><p>" <em>Dinner plans tonight? Any ideas you'd like to have? I'm at the market and picked out a few things!</em>" Alastor said.</p><p>" Lobster tail sounds good too me. Love to sink my teeth in something like that again." Husk huffs and threw his tie back.</p><p>" Ooooo~! Hell yeah! Get us white whine too! Gotta be fancy t' night if we'll be alone," Angel purred flirtatious as he did his mascara.</p><p>" <em>Alright! I'll cook that before they leave so it'll be fresh when we eat up! I'll even cook it in a liquor dish. Should be interesting to enjoy</em>."</p><p>" Can't wait. God knows I need to relax. I'm sweating like a pig." He pets nugget head," Sorry baby. But I am. And I'm nauseous like a bitch. I need some alcohol back in me. Though I kinda feel like a real bitch for not telling anyone or even Mari about the date. I know we didn't want to say shit, but we talked about trying to keep telling each other things, but you know."</p><p>" Don't worry, Angel. She's gonna learn shit, but she doesn't need to know everything." Husk gave the radio a look.</p><p>" Alright," Angel sighed.</p><p>" <em>He's right Angel, dear. Things will take its course. Mariabella can't come with us everywhere! Especially when we're going to Pandora's box</em>!"</p><p>Husk stared at the radio," Oh fuck that place? Al that place is hella expensive. Plus the reason you want to go there is for the rare venison."</p><p>" Fuck, Pandora's box? Valentino nearly shot it up cause he couldn't get in..was real pissed at me for that.." Angel sighed and leaned on his hand.</p><p>" <em>Araignée..he isn't apart of your life anymore. We will skin him alive if he ever comes towards you. Ever. Again</em>." Alastor threatened.</p><p>" If ya feel still unsafe, I'll walk with you if you need to go outside. Don't mind being eyes for you." Husk said as Angel swallowed hard.</p><p>" Nah Nah. Everything's fine. Imma finish my outfit for the night. Just tell me when dinners ready, babes? I'll feed Nuggets before we go through." Angel chuckled.</p><p>" <em>Are you sure, ange? A perimeter check wouldn't be such a bad thing. Husk could be in and out as fast as possible. I'm sure it's nothing</em>."</p><p>" No." Angel shook his head," Nobody's out there to hurt me. I'm safe. I need to realize this though. Lemme fix up and when your both here, I'll feel better. Alright?"</p><p>Alastor sighed and gave a nod, which goes the radio to fill with static." <em>Yes, Shà</em>."</p><p>" I'll pop in ya room in a bit. Lemme get dressed." Husk announced.</p><p>" Babe, ya don't have too-"</p><p>" I want it too. It's a difference. Al, be safe out there." Husk stated.</p><p>" I<em>'ll be safe alright, take care of each other.</em> " Alastor sighed as the radios flicked off, leaving Angel sighing and placing his hands on his face.</p><p>Shittttttttt.</p><p>Angel didn't understand why he was still feeling this way. He should be fine now. Like Charlie redemption project. He should feel better, why didn't he feel better? Angel looked at himself towards his mirror. Perfect smile Valentino would say. Such a pretty face he would say. They were lies. All lies. He growled and sunk his nails into the glass of the mirror, trying to pierce it. But he couldn't. Great. Another failure. Filled with failures, wasn't he? Angel hid his face in his hands as he shook, letting his tears trickle down his cheek, silently weeping. He knew he wasn't just a pretty face. He was caring, funny, and love-able. He wasn't just Val's whore anymore. He could be whatever he wanted. He thought to himself as he sniffled and wipes his tears. Guess what Charlie would say as he painted was helpful. He breathed. Holding it in before letting it go. He did it for a few more times before Angel could think again. He exhaled softly and wipes the excess tears off his face.</p><p>" I'm more than a whore.." Angel said, letting a wet chuckle out." Let's get cleaned up before they get them worried." He sighed and went to pick up his pig for comfort, resting his arms around them softly. As Angel entered his bathroom, the radio clicked and changed to a soft love song to calm his nerves from none other than the Radioman himself.</p><p>" <em>That should help..</em>"</p><p>" I told you, Al. That's blue, bald ass moth is still controlling Angel. Trauma may not be able to fix itself so easily, but Valentino could erase his progress," Husk said," We need to take the next step forward."</p><p>" Husker. It's only been a few months. This is a big step for Angel." Alastor answered over the radio that played a quiet tune for Angel. " But I did it. And I was safe with you. We want Angel to be safe. We can't lose him again. Not again." Husk worried.</p><p>" <em>He won't</em>," Alasto dismissed," <em>But his contract? I rather he is free. I rather you both be free, Husker. You should be free in Hell.</em>"</p><p>" I know you think that, but I don't want to be taken from you again. Or Angel. I rather have our contracts for safety. Valentino could take Angel back and we could never see him again. Can we just bring it up for Angel's sake? He looks so worried when Valentino brought up."</p><p>Alastor sighed and nodded," <em>Yes. Yes, we may. Only to see what's Angel's plan.</em>"</p><p>" Alright," Husk muttered and wiped his face." I'll check on him in a bit. Need a breather. Ties scratchy too." His voice was gruff.</p><p><em>" It's alright, Husker. I understand. I'll be home soon</em>."</p><p>Husk nodded," Okay...Love you." He pressed his paw on the radio.</p><p>"<em> I adore you two</em>"</p><hr/><p>" And I'll leave the bar keys to Husk," Vaggie scribbled down as Charlie talked to her, just in time for Mariabella to catch as she walked from the stairs to the lobby.</p><p>" What's going on here? And why are you two so fancy?" The spider questioned.</p><p>" Oh! Hi Mari!" Charlie waves cheekily. She was wearing a large sleeveless sweater type dress with black, elegant overalls over it. She had her hair tied up in a bun and finished off wearing white pearled earrings and black flats.</p><p>"I and Vaggie have to go to a family party tonight. Hopefully, my dad's coming around to my idea of redemption." She smiled and cupped her hands together while Vaggie locks up the bar. She was wearing a silver and white dress with pink fluff at the bottom of it, matching the same color as her signature bow. She had white and pink pumps on and finished up her look with black pearled earrings and a necklace.</p><p>" Hopefully. And hopefully," She locks the bar with a satisfying click," we don't have any problems tonight, either."</p><p>" Why's that? Daddy issues still that bad? Hey listen, we all got daddy issues!" She patted Charlie on the shoulder as she smiled awkwardly and stepped back, covering her cheek and smile with her clipboard.</p><p>" Welllll...um. You see. It's my family and the Von eldritch there. And well.." Charlie drew out nervously while Vaggie stepped in.</p><p>" Her boyfriend was a piece of hot shit and he's a fucking chad-looking estúpido!" She cussed with fire in her eyes.</p><p>" Oh wow." Mariabella stared, little in shock.</p><p>" She.." Charlie stretched," Doesn't like him much." She stressed." B-But, what are you up to?"</p><p>" Couldn't find out why they were so happy about today. Guessing a date." She shrugged.</p><p>" Ew." Vaggie grimaced," Sweet Lucifer if they fuck on the couch they better burn it."</p><p>" They won't try anything with people here!" Mariabella said," Right?"</p><p>" It's Angel." Vaggie groaned.</p><p>" O-Oh. Whyyyy..." She squinted.</p><p>" Again. It's Angel."</p><p>Mariabella shivered, till Charlie Apple again." Are you staying for the night or...?"</p><p>" Maybe. I wasn't into the whole drug scene anyways. I think I may have come to hell cause of my family path." She placed her finger on the bar top and dragged it across.</p><p>" Maybe. We'll look into it. But make sure, please, they don't do anything... Heynis. While we are out." She nodded, waving the Princess and her date goodbye. That night in Hell's rulers' house, there was going to be a discussion on Hell's Overlord rulers. A little worrying since Alastor is an Overlord and has been one of the most powerful and Prominent thorns on many sides. The party was that Friday evening, thanks to Rosie Alastor's new beforehand. She had designed Lilith and Bethesda von Eldritch's dress for that evening, which gave Alastor just enough time to plan out this evening. He came home soon after to the hotel, holding their bag of dinner for the evening with a grin, as well tucked away in his pocket was something else. He sees on entering prepare for their date, something caught both attentions of the gray spider at the bar and the deer overlord. Niffty was having a fit about something.</p><p>" Come on! Open up already! Your room is probably filthy!" She hissed, bashing the duster a Gaian still Baxter's door.</p><p>" Never! Go! Go! Go now!" The fish only hissed back from behind the door. She was trying to get in and clean Baxter's room up, only for Mariabella to spring forward and go in to lead her away from there, offering her to help herself to get some new clothes, which gets her out of the building for there date. Before the spider left, she gave Alastor one last took and a thumbs-up as the door closed. Alastor chuckled before walking into the kitchen. His nerves felt fired behind his fake smile. He was nervous about Angel's reaction tonight. He knew the only way Angel could be safe in Hell with them was for Alastor to be the one in control of his contract like he was to Husk and Niffty. Valentino however, was the problem. He owned Angel and with the way his contracts worked were different from his own.</p><p>" Hey, how is everything? Heard something going on?" Alastor turned back and his eyes widened. Husk was dressed up in long black slacks, with red spenders on. His top hat now eww jazzed up with a large yellow, feather." What? Is it too much?" Husk looked down at his outfit.</p><p>" No no, Shà. Ya, look wonderful." He smiled, stepping forward with a chuckle." Ange will love it." He grabbed a set of tongues to use for the lobster.</p><p>" Thanks, Al." He pressed his head against Alastor's chin.</p><p>" Should be down in a few minutes. He was fixing up his makeup." Husk explained and grabbed a few plates." Did you..?" " I."</p><p>Alastor breathed and nodded," Yes. I retrieved a holy weapon from the black market. Rosie recommenced it. It should do the trick just nicely if we aren't able to exchange contracts so nicely. And if only Angel wants that." Alastor looked down at the briefcase that was locked up. Locked up tightly on the kitchen top with a chain around it reflecting Angel wings. Husk nodded with a sigh, staring at the dangerous weapon.</p><p>" Hey? Anyone down here?" The two heard from the stairwell. Angel was walking down it with his heels clicking softly against the steps of the stairs with each step, closing in.</p><p>" In the kitchen, cher!" Alastor called, snapping his fingers, causing the dish to place itself after finishing cooking up.</p><p>" Oh hey." Angel waved, he looked to the side with a bashful look. He was wearing a Light pink and neon-colored suit. At the bottom it flared out like a cocktail dress, showing off his windy, long white legs. His face was shaded with light and dark pinks, with accents of black. Matching his heels as well.</p><p>" Beautiful as ever." Alastor smiled. Husk gave him a nod as well.</p><p>" Fucking glowing." Husk complimented. Causing Angel to blush and preen at the compliment.</p><p>" Ya teases." Angel snickered." Are we getting to eat? Kinda starving." He chuckled and patted his flat stomach.</p><p>" It all ready now," Alastor smiles, snapping his fingers and causing his outfit to flicker away into a more grand outfit," Ah," He sighed," I feel much better now. Let me plate the food for us." He grinned picking up three plates.</p><p>" Bar sound good?" Husk asked, fishing out a wine opener from the draw.</p><p>" I have a better idea." Alastor smiles, placing lids over the meals and walking past the two." Follow me~ Are evening awaits us." He chuckled. The stairs lead them up out of the lobby and lead them to a large ballroom. The chandelier flowed brightly over the dark red room, giving it an elegant glow over everything else.</p><p>" I didn't even know there was a ballroom." Angel stared in shock. The glowing light of it shining in his eyes.</p><p>" We found it after a while now. Planned on using it for an importing..occasion." Husk explained. The three sat together at the table while there played appeared in front of them, with glasses and the wine bottle as well.</p><p>" This looks amazing Al. Ya outdid yourself this time." Angel jokes with a smile on his face, happily beginning to dig into the lobster tail on his plate.</p><p>" Your welcome, dear. Hope you two enjoy it. Added bits and surprises to each of your meals. Things I know you enjoy to spice up the meal." He grinned, pouring a much darker drink into his glass while a chilled cup appeared for Husk.</p><p>Husk stares at it before chuckling," Tease." He smiled and took it, only for Alastor to take a forceful of lobster into his mouth. He chuckled and chewed before swallowing and reaching under the table to place the case closer to him when the time came to talk about Angel's contract.</p><p>Angel eyed Alastor with a suspicious look on his face," Hey Al? What are you doing over there?"</p><p>Alastor stopped for a moment before patting the case and leaning back up." It's..something important. We wanted to talk with you about." He explained as Husk swallowed.</p><p>" It's your decision though, Angel." Angel swallowed done his food, feeling his neck tighten with fear as he choked his food down. His stomach began to tie up in knots. " O-Oh..Um. Was it me-"</p><p>" What?! No no!" Alastor shook his head quickly.</p><p>" It's not you, Angel." Husk puts his paw out, before retracting it. He didn't want to scare him now." It's your rescuing however..on you. Contract." Angels' eyes widened.</p><p>" Goddamnit." Angel muttered," I..Valentino is one of the strongest Overlords in Hell. He owns my contract still. Charlie still isn't able to get it. She's not able to. How. How am I able to get it? To be free. Free with you two."</p><p>" Because, by breaking his hold on you, Angel. You would be able to choose your path. Ever since you were alive, everyone would control you, from life to school, to family. Everything was against you. Even in Hell. If Valentino won't hand it over, then," Angel's eyes widened as Alastor placed the briefcase won the desk. The angelic wings on the chain glowed. It was an Angel's weapon." Then we'll take it ourselves. We'll give you your rightful freedom to be your demon, or...under my protection and your consent I will take over your contract. To protect you as long as I can stand, as I did for Husker." Alastor tightens his claws over Husks. A scent fills the air. Sweet and sugary.</p><p>" What if I'm not ready to let go. I was trapped for so long. I want to leave, but what if things change. What if I lose you two." Angel worried in fear, leaning back in his seat." I don't know what I want." Angel panicked.</p><p>" Angel," Husk got up, as did Alastor. The fear in Angel's eyes hurt more than anything they've seen before," We've been through awful things before. But, if we can stop this, one of these awful things from continuing for you. Then...We'll take out chances for you, Anthony."</p><p>" What if..What if things change?" Angel feared, not noticing them getting closer to him.</p><p>" Angel," Husk places his hand on Angel's hands." Do you want your freedom?"</p><p>" Will you, Anthony Angelo Ragno, let us take your freedom back to you." Angel stares at the case. This was it. Freedom in his hand, yet felt so far from him. Like a fog was filling the room, lodging his vision. His body burned as he felted the velvet cover case...</p><p>" I.." He said until he felt their claws against his shoulders. He looked up and stared at lustful eyes, making him gape in shock.</p><p>" Al...Husk.." Soon lips met each other with a hunger to them. Nipping and touching each other, while light red smoke filled the room through the cracks in the wall and door. Angel moaned as he pulled away from a kiss, lips glistening from the kiss.</p><p>" Y-Ye-" Angel's eyes widened as their hands gripped him." What?! Hey!" Their eyes were pink. Like... They forced Angel to the groaned as the smoke-filled his lungs like drugs and made him weak to the touch. Soon he began to sweat as he heard heels clicking as they were coming towards the room." No! Guys! It's me!" Angel panicked and tried to summon something to his protection, but there was too much pressure on his hands at the moment to form a working gun. He eyed a knife on the ground and looked up," S-Sorry guys!"</p><p>He yelled, causing his third pair of arms to pop out and grab the knife. He jammed in into there pawns, causing almost an animalistic growl to rupture from there throats. He needed a plan to escape, but his smoke was too much, weighing him down like chains in a jail cell.</p><p>" Come on..get up! We have to go!" He tried moving them, but they won't budge any bit. Things were bad. Someone was coming and they were stuck, as well his phone was still in his room.</p><p>" <em>Oh, Angel cakes~"</em> Angel's eyes went wide with fear, soon causing him to cripple to the floor when large chains like smoke hands gripped onto him and held him against the floor. The door creeks opened widely, revealing the intruder; The Overlord Valentino.</p><p>" You-You!" Angel bared his teeth, shaking within his chains," <em>ILL FUCKING MURDER YOU</em>!" Angel cussed, shaking to fear himself. Valentino only laughed and took a drag from his cigarette. He waltzed over to Angel before gripping his face, smoke trickled out of his mouth as he grinned and blew it into his face. Making Angel cough at the toxins.</p><p>" Ya little slut have been acting up for too long. I own you. I've owned you for how long and this is how you repay me?! Shacking up with these too, especially?! They don't even long you. They probably never did. They don't date whore like yourself. Who are you kidding." Valentino grips Angel's neck as he growled towards him.</p><p>" <em>Let me go</em>!" He yelled and tried pulling away from Valentino.</p><p>" Shut up." He gripped Angel's neck. Then blew smoke into the air, causing Alastor and Husk to wither painfully with lust-filled looks, practically on the verge of losing it. " Voxy should be here soon to get his prize. But I'm taking you myself. Vox can do his work as a big boy." He growled as Angel hissed.</p><p>" LET ME GO! NO NO!" Angel kicked as Valentino gripped him tightly and walked out of the room." NO! VAL PLEASE! LET ME GO! GUYS!" He reached out towards them as he was pulled out of the hotel and thrust into the Porn Studios Limousine. He screamed and cried trying to escape, till the room began to spin around in circles. He didn't know what was happening. Everything was getting blurry. He didn't know what was happening. He fell to the floor as they drove away, leaving Alastor and Husk stuck in a lustful, painful state.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapter was inspired by such a great writer: AngeliaDark such a good writer 10/10 writing inspires me so much so check them out please check them out!! &gt;:) yes they give u best angst good angst</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are starting to come together, yet fall apart at the same time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>( Sorry it took so long to update it! Sorry to keep you hanging guys!! School's been beating my up I swear-_- updates may happen this week though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Seriously, all the fish wanted to do. Was work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was so hard to understand that?!</em>
</p><p>Baxter thought you himself as he grabbed a bubbling green test tube and pours it into a bowl of liquids. He was irritated and glowing with anger to the point where he didn't notice the liquid beginning to bubble up and explode into the air in a fiery chemical reaction, causing the demon to screech in frustration, and unnoticed to him, the building shook as well by an unwelcome guest. Baxter hissed in irritation as the desk began to keep shaking even after the dust settled in his now, wrecked, laboratory.</p><p>"<em> What in the-?</em>!" Baxter expresses, glaring at the shaky desk. He slammed his flippers onto the desk to stop it shaking.</p><p>" This f-filthy! Filthy creatures-!" He yelled and slammed down on the desk.</p><p>Baxter went towards the door and threw it open, only to be hit with a surprising, unwelcome guest. The Overlord Valentino was leaving the building with Angel Dust in his hands. The spider was screaming and kicking to let him go as half the door was broken off the handles while the other was missing completely. As well, the overlord was leaving behind a trail of red and red smoke. The fish demon glowers brightly before grabbing a spare beaker and scooped up the trailing scent. He shook the tube as it created a reaction. A face appeared with lustful heart eyes. Baxter then jumped as from the top floor he heard loud groaning as his face started to glow.</p><p>"<em> Oh. Oh my</em>." He looked at the tube. " <em>This isn't good.</em>"</p><hr/><p>Hell began to pour acidic ran down against the hell below everyone. The porn limousine shoots through Hell as Valentino had Angel Dust drugged and past out in the seat, laying against his lap.</p><p>" Such a bad boy, aren't you?" Valentino strokes his head before his phone goes off. With a growl, he answers. " <em>What</em>?" He hissed.</p><p>" <em>On my way. Should I get the cat and give Velvet a fur coat</em>?"</p><p>" Boots too. Cheapass." The moth smirked," Enjoy Doe boy though. I'll be at the first show of your new territory." He laughed sarcastically.</p><p>" <em>Wait and see</em>," Vox smirked as his grin flashed as the screens showed off the Happy Hotel.</p><hr/><p>In the middle of the Pentagram was the towering palace of the Magne family where the rulers of Hell would live, as well as hots many balls and ladies for many high-class citizens in Hell. Especially with the Von Eldritch family. Even though the family wasn't Royalty, they were loaded and had Hellborn siblings in the family bloodline. That where Charlie and Vaggie were going that night. The hotel limousine opens up as Vaggie and Charlie get out as they were dressed perfectly for the elegance night ahead of him. They looked up to the Magne manner with a somber look.</p><p>" Hopefully this whole night goes well. And not a total wreck." Charlie muttered nervously. Vaggie only grumbled as she stared at Seviatan Von Eldtrich drinking a cup of wine, sitting next to his mother. " Oh, honey. Ignore him, sweetie." She giggled and rubbed her back.</p><p>" He better not try anything and as well as his family. I don't trust them after what that Helsa chick did to you." Vaggie pointed out.</p><p>" I know she won't." Charlie smiled and wrapped arms around her and walked towards her parents with a worried expression.</p><p>" Evening, Charolette dear." Lucifer greeted." How are you doing?" " Fine daddy." She smiles, a tad bit uncomfortable, feeling the effect of there last conversation lingering in the air still. Until Lilith places a hand on her daughter's cheek.</p><p>" Glad to see you arrived Charolette, honey." Lilith hummed as Charlie only smiles with a giggle." I'll keep that Von Eldritch boy away from you. Your father is still mad at him." The Queen grinned and sipped at her wine.</p><p>" Dreadful isn't it. Fredrick got an earful from me. Speaking of Fredrick, I need to speak to him." Lucifer spat, resting his nails against his glass before walking off. Lilith hums and waves at the two girls before waltzing off with her husband.</p><p>" That went well!" Charlie chuckled as Vaggie sighed with a modded, grabbing a cup for herself and Charlie.</p><p>" I guess. I'm happy nothing bad seems to be happening. Your father always unnerves me. Especially what he said to you last time."</p><p>" I think my dad's trying to make amendments to what he said." Charlie mutter before checking her hellphone," No messages yet, seems like nothing bad is happening." Charlie preened as Vaggie nodded.</p><p>" No explosions, damages, or irritating calls from guests." Vaggie quipped," And let's hope it stays that way." She hissed before Charlie laughed and wrapped her around Vaggie's.</p><p>" Come on now, Vaggie. If we haven't got a message, I think they're doing fine." She grinned." Come on, dinner should be starting soon!" As Charlie led Vaggie to the kitchen table, outside of the ballroom was the Social media Overlord Velvet in the hallway. She opened her phone with a large smirk over her face.</p><p>" <em>Ready to go?" </em>Velvet only grinned, holding her phone to her face as she got a message back from Vox.</p><p>
  <em>" Show's ready to go."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Angels head hurt. It was pounding against his skull as all he saw was darkness, till slowly his eyes crept open to see Valentino lounging against his loveseat. " Wha..." Angel groaned.</p><p>" See you're doing well." Valentino sarcastically sneers towards him." Better here then with those over sexual freaks~ isn't that right Angel cakes?" He puts his phone to the side and gives Angel a toothy grin with his eyes glowing at him.</p><p>" What did You do?" Angel hissed, biting back a pain-filled yelp. He couldn't move his arms. Or his legs. He didn't know why.</p><p>" Oh, nothing much~ Managed to convert my cigarette smoke into a poisonous gas, though it was a very simple anyways I'm sure a monkey could figure it out." He chuckled, stabbing into Angel's self-confidence." And used it to poison the air and invent your loverboys to attack you in a sexually frustrated rage." Valentino laughed, standing to his heels and waltzing over to the captured spider as Angel's face was pale." Don't worry~" He cups his face harshly," Doesn't affect you only your toys...After that freak of an overlord came to my domain, I snagged a piece of his hair from the carpet. Found your other bitches DNA on him and used it to poison there minds till the popping more then boners." Valentino laughed almost like a psychopath. Angel shook against the chains trying to grab at Valentino but to no avail." Now now now! Don't want those hands to burn off~ Now do we?!" He laughed more as Angel looked up to see blindingly white chains holding him back, as well holding his legs back.</p><p>" Angelic cuffs...bastard. You disgusting, kinky, bastard."</p><p>" Yeah well you've should have thought about that before you got wanted to go against daddy's wishes and fuck the Radio Demon and his lackey. Thought you were better than that," Valentino hissed and narrows his eyes at him. Angel spat at him as Valentino gripped his mouth. " You little whore, because you! I have to take care of so much damage!" He growled," Now everyone is going to do, because of you!" He growled loudly, gripping." And now, ya gonna find out what happens when you test me!" Angel's eyes widened in fear as he shook against the chains.</p><p>" D-Daddy-.." Angel whispered out as he prayed, hoping someone will come for him.</p><hr/><p>The Von Eldtrichs left before anything could happen, to the thanks of Charlie and Vaggie. Though, the feeling of nerves still hung over the Magne dinner table.</p><p>" So, Charolette.." Charlie looked up from her meal towards her father, whose nails were pressing against the glass harshly," The.." He started," How is.." Charlie could feel herself cringing at his stumbling over his own words,"...The Hotel?.." He stresses, as next to him Lilith only sighed and placed a hand on her face in disappointment.</p><p>Charlie chuckled nervously as she put a spoonful of soup into her mouth. Vaggie snickered silently before the Queen spoke once more. " I thought you'd at least get the words out before giving up." She sighed and looked towards Charlie," He means, how is the redemption project going for you, honey? Is it well?" Charlie sighed and nodded, wiping her hands clean.</p><p>" Well, uh yes. We've got a few willing souls, Angels still the main focus, however..." She bit her," We had a set back when we found out Angel, Husk and Alastor remembered each other from their past lives and reconciled their romance together-" She spoke, only for Lucifer's eyes to widened and to choke on his wine. That's when the lights faded out, causing the group of four to look in confusion.</p><p>" What in blazes?" Lilith said," Honey, I thought we'd fixed the lights already." She rubbed his back as the king only coughed, trying to fear the liquor in his throat.</p><p>" I diD!" He coughed and pounded on his chest," Suddenly a bright, violet color light began to glow as it burst into a colorful array of smoke, summoning the Overlord Velvet into the air with a large grin. Making Charlie and Vaggie's faces go white.</p><p>Charlie and Vaggie stared in shock as the comedic Ovelord playfully entertained the group of four. " We! We need to be going now!" Charlie stood up, holding her phone in her hands.</p><p>" Well isn't that sad?!" Velvet pouted," And I was about to do my last show, but I suppose the Princess and her little gal need to go back to the hotel! Especially if something may happen to it~" With a wicked grin growling over Velvets face, Charlie grabs Vaggie's hand and runs out of the room with quick speed. The two escaped the dining room as they raced down to the limousine.</p><p>" Start the car!" She yelled and began to dial her Hellphone to try and see if anyone at the hotel would pick up. "I'm not getting anything!" She frets and looks at Vaggie worriedly until Vaggie's phone began ringing and she picks up.</p><p>" Hello?! Who is this?!" She yelled as one the other line was Baxter.</p><p>" Your hotel was broken into! Broken!" The fish yelled, who was struggling on the phone to call them, it seemed like," There was this ruckus outside! And when I left my lab! Secret lab! There was Valentino-" The two girls gasped as the limousine sped off, only for Vaggie' a found to start sputtering and screeching with static.</p><p>" What the-?!" Vaggie yells. Suddenly, on her hellphone, the Overlord Vox appears. He laughs staticky at the two women until the phone cuts out.</p><p>" We have to hurry!" Charlie exclaimed. Charlie raised her finger into the air as suddenly a large red portal opens up, them to teleport to the outside of the hotel.</p><p>" My phone isn't working still! It's worse here. Must mean he's..." Vaggie started and lead into a whisper as her large spire was summoned to her side. She then throws the spear through the door and into Vox's arm, signaling her with a loud, static-filled speech in pain.</p><p>" In the name of the Magne family," Charlie said, snapping her fingers together, summoning Razzle and Dazzle to her side with pitchfork manifesting with them as well, in her hands with Angel wings on it." You will leave this hotel now!" The door was kicked inwards, revealing the towering figure of Vox, clutching Baxter's neck tightly in his hands, only to turn towards Charlie and Vaggie with a large sneer on his screen.</p><p>" <em>Oh?! The Princess and her girlfriend have arrived</em>!" Vox sarcastically hissed," <em>I have no problems with you, missy. My beef is with Alastor</em>." The TV Ovelord yelled, causing the lights to flicker out and drop the fish demon from his claws. Soon, large electrical cords shoot out of his body and cause him to tower over Charlie and Vaggie. "<em> But if you don't comply with me, then I'll have to show you your way out</em>." His grin flicked to a wicked sneer," <em>In tiny, electrocuted pieces!</em>" His laughed echoed as they began to clash against each other.</p><p>Vox only laughed as the two scrambled below him. Vaggie shot a few spires towards his screen, missing every time thanks to his endless supply of electrical wires. Charlie tried hitting and slashing his wires, but each time it seemed like there was five more after it, like a demonic hydra.</p><p>" <em>And here I thought the Princess was some powerful being</em>!" Vox laughed till the hotel and its surroundings began to shake, causing them to stop in a stare as the doors burst opened, revaluing a grotesque looking beetle appeared and on top it, riding in was Niffty and Mariabella. The gray spider girl pulled out a large sniper rifle from her soul and took a shot. It was a direct it on Vox's TV screen, causing the TV demon to screech a static-filled holler in pain and tumble back, trying to hold his face for protection and still defend himself.</p><p>" Back off, Overlord! This hotel isn't yours!" Mariabella shouted back towards him, holding the gun tightly in her hands as her bottom set of arm held two pocket knives. Nifty's large beetle beast, screeched as Von drips from its teeth.</p><p>" You heard her, Vox." Charlie pointed her fingers at him, clutching the pitchfork in her hand tightly.</p><p>" <em>You don't know what you getting into, Missy</em>!" Vox yelled," <em>Daddy won't be able to protect you forever</em>!" Vox yelled, causing the lights to burst out and for a blackout to happen inside the hotel, letting Vox escape after scratching and charting the carpet and walls of the lobby. Charlie sighed as Razzle and Dazzle came to her side. She smiled and pet the twos head before they got to work fixing the hotel lobby and door.</p><p>" Is everyone okay?-Baxter!" Charlie shouted and ran over to the fish demon where Vaggie was, helping the fish demon to his feet.</p><p>" Away! Away! Shoo! I am fine!" He blabbered out, shaking his fins at the two girls, only to wince and clutch his flipper to his chest.</p><p>" Doesn't sounds that way. Sounds like you broke something," Mariabella exclaimed, jumping off the beetles' side and giving it an encouraging pat on its outer shell.</p><p>" How did you guys get here so fast?" Vaggie asked, placing a hand near Baxter Incase he stumbled. Charlie went under the bar to get the medkit when her eyes widened.</p><p>"Niffty was the one who made us turn back from the vinyl shop. She said she felt something wasn't right." Mariabella explained. " It usually only happens to me when Mr. Alastor is in danger, however!" Niffty added, pointing up into the air as she grabbed the loose feather duster from a table and began cleaning the place up.</p><p>"Wait...If it only happens when Alastor's in danger then-" " Guys! Where is Angel, Husk, and Al?!" Charlie yelled, clutching the medical bag close to her as she freaked out.</p><p>" They're not here?!" Vaggie gripped her head," Where are they?!"</p><p>" I told you-" Baxter hissed, getting to his feet when Mariabella and Niffty helped him up," That overgrown blue moth took that spider!"</p><p>" They took Angel?!" Mariabella and Charlie shouted. " Where are Alastor and Husk though?!" Vaggie yelled back.</p><p>" Um, I think I found them!" Niffty relaid as she was halfway across the room now and up the large staircase. The group made their way quickly up the stairs and into the large open room where on the floor was a mess of food, alcohol, and an unconscious Alastor and Husk.</p><p>" ALASTOR! HUSK!" Charlie yelled one shock at the scene in the ballroom. It was a mess of food, alcohol, and a pink puddle leaking from the two's mouth. Their eyes weren't their usual look either, now they were bright pink with heart irises. " We have to wake them up!" Charlie shouted, running over to the two of them. Vaggie went over with her only to place her hand out in disgust when she saw the amount of pink sludge coming from them.</p><p>" Wait, Charlie. We don't know what this stuff is! What if it hurts us!"</p><p>" I may know what it is. It's quite interesting-," Baxter started only to hiss and bare his teeth. He clutched his arm tightly," Ugh, It reminds me of-" Mariabella watched closely as Baxter clutched his arm before she looked towards Niffty. She sighed and zipped off, only to come back with a sling for his arm and she held it towards him as an offering. He sighed after looking at her and held his flipper out for her to tend too." It-It reminds me! Of that creature's smoke, he's always seen huffing away at. Seems to me! That! He's found a way to chemical conduct his cigarette smoke into some sort of potion or chemical reaction!" Baxter explained to you them.</p><p>" You can do that?!" Mariabella stared in shock.</p><p>" Can you fix them?" Charlie whimpered l, looking at them fearfully.</p><p>" B-But! But, I may be able to" He says, walking towards the two men. Staying clear from Alastor and his sharp, drooling jaws," Something for them." Then he swipes through his pocket and pulls out a Cotten swab to get a dollop of the pink spit covering the ground. He then places it into a tiny test tube and begins to shake it up inside the tube, causing it to start turning to green color, as well as the tube filling with smoke.</p><p>" Uh. What's that?" Mariabella stared and pointed at the fish demon.</p><p>" His chemical formula is so flawed," Baxter laughed," Too many problems!" He laughed." Whoever made this needs to look through chemistry again-"</p><p>" Whatever! Can you fix them?!" Vaggie hollered.</p><p>" I'm a scientist. Of course, I can!" Baxter replied before he pulled out the test tube and opened it.</p><p>" That's great! Please hurry Baxter! We'll see if they know what happened and where Angel is!" Charlie expresses.</p><p>" Yeah, we need to hurry! Should I call his friend to come and help?" Mariabella said. " Angel won't want her to be in harm's way. Let's wait before we tell anyone!" Vaggie comforted the tall spider, trying to calm her fears. Baxter however, was wreaking in fear. He shook at the sight of there large jaws. What if they woke up and ripped off his other hand! He tilted the bottle shakily and pours it down there throats, silently praying things didn't go bad.</p><p>Instantly, as it hurts there tastebuds. The chemicals get to work, causing the two to lurch forward and scare Baxter into an anxiety attack practically. He hissed loudly and fell onto Mariabella's legs.</p><p>" W-What?!" Husk coughed, turning onto his side and coughing into his palm," W-What the fuck happened?!.." He stared in confusion.</p><p>" My head..." Alastor gurgled, clutching and rubbing his temples. He gagged loudly before wiping his lips clean of a mix of pink and green substance." What.." His eyes widened and he laid up quickly and looked around the room, staring at the mess in shock." Husker...Husk," His voice was static filled. Filled with worry. Husk's eyes opened more once he heard Alastor's voice and he laid up quickly as well, looking towards Alastor.</p><p>" Hey, hey...What's wrong? Do you.." Husk places his hand on Alastors cheek." What's wrong?.." Husk's eyes lead to the floor and his mouth hung loosely," What..."</p><p>" <em>Where's Angel</em>." Husk's heart stopped.</p><p>" W-What.."</p><p>" <em>Angel. Angels not here. Where is Angel</em>." Alastor's voice was filling with panic as Husks was as well. His heart was pounding now. No. Angel had to be here he had to be safe.</p><p>" He. Valentino. He took Angel." Charlie explained," Wait!" She through her hands towards them once they started breathing heavily and tried getting up," You two cant go like this! He'll-He'll kill you-"</p><p>" <em>HE'LL KILL ANGEL</em>," Husk roared like an animal," <em>HE TOOK ANGEL FROM US.</em>"</p><p>" And you were just drugged by him! By something! You aren't as strong as usual!" Vaggie yelled back at him, placing an arm in front of Charlie to keep her safe," You need a plan!"</p><p>" W-We'd love that. But we don't have time." Alastor hissed, getting to his feet and using Husk as support.</p><p>" At least let us help!" Mariabella hollered," Get you some strength and go in! He may have been your husband but he was my brother. He's important to both of us and you aren't going to be any help like this!" Mariabella gestured towards them." Please.." She begged.</p><p>" She is correct," Baxter stepped in," You won't have a good chance against Hell's feared V's. Especially like this," Baxter then stepped back hearing static and a loud growl emitted from them.</p><p>" We don't have time." Husk growled.</p><p>" But you will, with our help. If we distract them, you'll be able to get Angel back." Charlie told them.</p><p>" I've snuck into a few places before, The Studio might not be too hard," Mariabella stepped forward.</p><p>"I and Vaggie can get in as well!" Charlie smiled.</p><p>" Plus we have Niffty!" Mariabella gestures towards her. The cyclops grins widely and blushes.</p><p>" Oh stop you!" She giggled, spinning her skirt happily, yet cockily. " What? The big thing?" Vaggie raised a brow.</p><p>" I have more up my puffy sleeves!" Niffty huffed, I've killed before!" Vaggie sighs and nods," Fine, I'm in too. Angel may be annoying, but assholes like Valentino make me sick."</p><p>" It'll take all of us to get into the Studio." Alastor growled," Valentino Maybe powerful, but he's worse with Vox and Velvet's power level backing him."</p><p>" It's gonna be worth it when you sink your teeth into his neck." Husk growled. " We'll get him back for you two." Charlie places her hands against Alastor and Husk's arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bandage up and cleaned, Alastor and Husk's body began to heal. Charlie, being the daughter of Lucifer, knew most of Hell's layout, which would get them the quickest way to Angel. Vaggie found Angel's phone through the mess in the ballroom and managed to get it working enough to text Cherri the update.</p>
<p>She had never seen someone come to the hotel so quickly before.</p>
<p>Cherri burst threw the hotel doors with rage in her eyes and the smell of lit TNT in the air, fitting as the ends of her hair were beginning to spark, like someone was igniting a flame. " WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH?! HE'S DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Cherri yelled.</p>
<p>" Cherri! Cherri! Calm down please!" Charlie said, holding her hands up to try and calm her," We're thinking of a plan right now, but we need your help. And you'll be no help in this state!" Charlie hollered, trying to calm her.</p>
<p>" Princess, I don't know if you understand this, but Angel was TAKEN. By VALENTINO." She stressed," That man has done nothing for him and only caused him more pain! He came to me when he was drowning in darkness cause of him. He's a powerful overlord, do you know what he'll do to him!" Cherri yelled in fear.</p>
<p>" Cherri, please. We'll get him back. We won't stop until he's safe." Charlie comforted, placing a hand on her back. She growled as her hair fizzled out but nodded.</p>
<p>" <em>What can I do to help</em>?"</p>
<p>" You know anyways to speed up a demons healing process after taking a hit from poisonous cigarette gas?" She shrugged sheepishly.</p>
<p>" Huh?"</p>
<p>Cherri squinted at her as Charlie lead her into the lobby, where Vaggie and Baxter were. Baxter was shaking as he moved closer to Husk and Alastor with a gas mask in his flippers.</p>
<p>" Baxter, hurry up. They aren't going to bite you." Vaggie said, holding a needle and ready to stitch up their clothing that was ripped in the fight in the ballroom." Sooner we do this the sooner we can go in," Vaggie said.</p>
<p>" Do you know the studio layout by any chance?" Charlie asked nervously.</p>
<p>" Uhhhh, not really. I don't go there. I'm not allowed after me and Angie broke a few things...and roof." Cherri said before she snapped," Oh! My girlfriend does! She's a bouncer for most overlords. Could see if she has some things on it! I'll do anything to help Angie get here safely!"</p>
<p>" Oh, that's wonderful!" Charlie clapped," Mariabella! Niffty! We have may have some help!"</p>
<p>" Wait...What did you say?" Cherri looked towards her before her eyes widened when she saw Mariabella race into the room.</p>
<p>" Oh good! I never got into the Porn Studio before! Niffty would be faster for me though!" She stated.</p>
<p>" WAIT. MARIABELLA?!" Cherri's eyes widened," YOUR ANGIES LIL SISTER FROM WHEN WE WERE ALIVE!" Mariabella jumped hearing the Aussie cyclops bellow in excitement before scooping her up and hugging her tightly," You were an ankle-biter last time I saw you!" She laughed on.</p>
<p>" Wait-AUNT CHERRI?!" She squealed in happiness and wrapped her arms around Cherri tightly, laughing with excitement," I thought I'd never see you again!" She giggled." How did you get here! I didn't know you were down here!"</p>
<p>" You two know each other?" Charlie questioned.</p>
<p>" Yeah! She was Angie's little sister. Only knew her for a few more years before I died and ended up here and met Angel" Cherri rubbed her head. Mariabella chuckled.</p>
<p>" I didn't know that you were Mariabella's Aunt," Charlie said in shock before Baxter shrieked and they looked back.</p>
<p>" Baxter! Seriously!" Vaggie growled, jumping back as she clutched the needle to her chest. Alastor coughed harshly as pink gunk leaked from the gas mask and into the waste tube.</p>
<p>" Is that what Valentino did to them?" Cherri stared in shock, Mariabella nodded." That fucking bastard..." She growled and pulled out her phone," I can see if I can get my girlfriend over here. I'll do anything to help you guys get Angie back." Cherri told Charlie.</p>
<p>" Thank you," The Princess quietly thanked her. The cyclops walked out as her phone rang, leaving the gray spider and princess to look back. Husk was on his side as he coughed into the waist tube as well as Alastor did, though the two were becoming frustrated after each cough left there body. Niffty changes the tub each time pink gunk left their systems, till static and a loud growl left Husk and Alastor's throats.</p>
<p>" <em>THAT'S. IT.</em>" Alastor yelled, tearing off his gas smack." <em>We don't have time to do this! Angel is at that retched flies studio! Possible suffering and being beaten and changed! WHILE we're here doing NOTHING!</em>" Alastor yelled thrusting his arms into the air.</p>
<p>" <em>Angel could be dead for all we know,</em>" Husk hacked, trying to pull the gas mask off.</p>
<p>" W-Where are you two going?! You're still hurt!" Charlie feared, running over to the two, trying to stop them, but it was no use. Fear was feeling them as they were terrified for Angel's safety.</p>
<p>" <em>Move it, Princess</em>." Husk huffed, shoving past her," We don't have time for this." Husk growled. Alastor cough, as it was static filled. The Radio Demon through the door opened and held Husk paw tightly in his.</p>
<p>" <em>Mon Husker. Je Vous Aime Depuis si longtemps. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant Que Vous ne serez pas en sécurité.</em>" Alastor hissed, like an old radio. Husk gave him a nod as his large, bird-like wings opened up. And with that.</p>
<p>They left six demons in the building by themselves.</p>
<p>" What the fuck?!" Cherri shouted as she watched and looked back inside," WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Vaggie looked towards Charlie then hurried over to her, checking her over.</p>
<p>" I-I'm fine," Charlie insisted, trying to comfort Vaggie even though she was so close to them,"...I just want to help..." She teared up as she stammered.</p>
<p>" It's going to be okay, sweetie..." Vaggie rubbed her back." We'll figure it out." She held her to her chest.</p>
<p>" Might be a bad time, but my girlfriend doesn't have anything on The Three V's studio. She doesn't go there," Cherri sighed, rubbing her cheek and pockets her phone.</p>
<p>" This is bad..."Charlie feared." Maybe we can follow them into the Studio, but I don't want to risk your safety's-"</p>
<p>" Ya don't need to do that, I've snuck in there a few times! The bathrooms on the higher floors have windows in them! One of us needs just needs to get in and open it for us." Cherri snapped her fingers together.</p>
<p>" None of us can fly, without being caught though," Vaggie said," Charlie can, only in her full demon form, also it's the same for me too."</p>
<p>" Then we'll just have to risk it." Charlie held her girlfriend's hand tightly.</p>
<p>Vaggie looked at her and nodded." Alright."</p>
<p>" I'll stay here just Incase someone comes trying to start trouble. And to watch over this guy," Mariabella grinned as Baxter hissed," Just give Angel a hug for me when you get him. Please?"</p>
<p>" Will do," Cherri punched her shoulder playfully and lightly. She ignited her nails with a grin and pulls out one of her bombs," Oh this is going to be a good time!" " We'll make sure nobody else gets hurt once this happens. Angels' told me he knows many people there and doesn't want anyone hurt because of him."</p>
<p>" I know people there too from Angie! Leave that part to me! You three gals just find out where that blue bastard is holding him."</p>
<p>" Niffty should be able to do that! She able to speed through the building to find them." Charlie summoned a large pitchfork into her hand, as it had tiny angel wings on it, as well as a large golden apple. Niffty nodded quickly and dusted her skirt off," Yes I can! The place seems like a maze!" She said, pulling a larger version from a needle.</p>
<p>" Alright." Charlie used her pitchfork and drew out a large portal for the four of them." <em>To the Studio!</em>" She stabbed into the ground, causing her wings to shoot from her back and for a large, red portal to open up for them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Angel hung from the chains connected to the wall. The poor spider was beaten over and over by the moth overlord, to show him what happens when you mess with the overlord of the largest porn industry in hell. He gave up crying after the last few lashing, he didn't want him to have that victory. So he bit back his cries with laughing and cutting jokes into Valentino like a confectionary pastry. Valentino gave up two as he waited for Vox, he flicked through his phone till the doors opened up, revealing the Overlord.</p>
<p>" Voxy. You're late. And you've kept me waiting for our plan." He hissed," I thought you promised this would be fun and filled with revenge."</p>
<p>" <em>Calm your tits, Val,</em>" Vox came over, running his claws under Valentino's chin." <em>They're coming. On there way right now actually.</em>" Angel's eyes widened as fear filled them. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of him again. He worried now that he was going to lose them.</p>
<p>" N-No! Wait..." Angel begged, shaking against the chains," I'll do anything you want Val! I'll stop going to the hotel! I'll start working for you full time! Your best whore! C-Cash cow even!... Please don't hurt them!"</p>
<p>" Oh, baby..." Valentino sneered looking back at him," Change of plans~ I'd love to have two new fur coats! Oh and Voxy here just needs a new upgrade, don't you pudding~" Valentino dragged his claws against Vox's suit.</p>
<p>" Wait!" Angel growled and pulled at the chains that held him." LET ME GO, YOU BLUE BASTARD! YOUR'E DEAD IF YOU TOUCH THEM!" Angel yelled as Valentino and Vox had stood up, ready to leave to go into the Penthouse's main room.</p>
<p>" <em>He's so loud</em>." Vox hissed and shoved his claws into the wall where Angel was, sending electrical currents through his chains, shock him. He yelled and hollered in pain, making Vox grin. " <em>Thank you, babe, ~</em>" Valentino winked, locking arms with his on and off boyfriend," He was giving me a headache."</p>
<p>" I'll give you more than a headache when I get out of here."</p>
<p>" <em>If you will,</em>" Vox sneered and stapled the wall again, electrocuting Angel again, violently. Angel screamed and shook against the chains Angel hooked him into." <em>Now, be a good boy~ We'll be here for a long while</em>." Vox cackled as Angels feared for his two lovers, he hoped they won't get hurt because of him and his past mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight begins as the girls enter the studio</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of four landed on the roof of the hotel. Charlie's pitchfork stabbed into the top of the building, causing them to stick to it like glue as the red flames of her portal disappeared.</p>
<p>" Everyone okay?" She asked, standing up and looking towards Vaggie.</p>
<p>" We're okay hon. We just need to figure out how to get in without being seen." Vaggie said looking around.</p>
<p>" Well, ya don't have to worry about killing others. Told a few of Angies and my friends to get everybody out for a while with there stuff. Some I think are going to Puddin's down the way. Whatever! Gives us an excuse to burn this place to the ground!" Cherri exclaimed, lighting two tiny cherry bombs. Her Aussie accent coming in full force now.</p>
<p>" There's a window under us! Would that work?" Niffty peeped, as she looked over the roof.</p>
<p>" That would be great!" Charlie said, racing over with Vaggie and Cherri. Vaggie took off her bow and undid it, using it as a rope to help them into the window. Once inside the Studio, Niffty zipped through the halls up and down, till the building began to shake.</p>
<p>" What the fuck is that??" Vaggie shouted. Niffty soon appeared with a giant sowing needle on her side.</p>
<p>" Mr.Alastor and Husk have arrived!" She stated as glasses exploded from down the hall.           </p>
<p>" Well, let's go then!" Charlie started before from downstairs they then heard the last V enter the Studio.</p>
<p>" Oh, girls~ Ya missed my performance! What a shame!" Velvet laughed, as she was heard getting closer to the higher part of the building. <br/><br/>" Velvet," Cherri growled. Her eye darkened as she chuckles her bombs.</p>
<p>" We'll keep her busy! You two go and stop Valentino and Vox from killing them!" Charlie said, holding her pitchfork in her, now, claws and Vaggie summoned two spires to defend herself on each side.</p>
<p>"You're a fighter, right? Since you with the Radio Demon. You aren't rusty, are you?" Cherri twirled a bomb on her nail and grabbed it tightly.</p>
<p>" Nope! I have a few tricks up my puffy sleeves!" She giggled, holding up the large needle as soon a few bugs soon appeared." Go my pretties!" She crouched down, petting the tiny creatures," Cause hell on this smelly place!"</p>
<p>" Can't wait to see where this is going!" Cherri laughed as she lined the studio wall with explosives.      </p>
<p>From inside, a few moments earlier, poor Angel was hanging by the chains that held him to the wall like a prisoner. He was basically a prisoner, wasn't he?</p>
<p>He wishes he could laugh.</p>
<p>He honestly wishes he could do anything, but his voice was so hoarse from crying and yelling, he didn't have much left.</p>
<p>All he could do was listen.</p>
<p>" Vox. This is taking to long." Valentino hissed," I have other bitches to take care of! I have competition you know!" Valentino threw his magazine down.</p>
<p>" <em>Oh, Val~</em>" Vox laughed," You don't have to wait anymore." Vox stepped back as the building soon began to shake, making Angels' eyes widened with joy and fear as the sound of an unholy growl ripped through the halls.</p>
<p>Angel pulled at the chains, he needed to save them.</p>
<p>" <em>Well well well! So they do live? How wonderful~ I was just talking about you two. Such a clever duo, aren't you?</em>" Vox teased.</p>
<p>"<em> Charmed. Seeing as you and he aren't one</em>." Alastor hissed," <em>Now, you two must be knowing why we've come here now?</em>"</p>
<p>" <em>We want our Anthony back,</em>" Husk growled, teeth barring.</p>
<p>" <em>Yes, and we'll make your deaths as painless as possible! If you give him up. <strong>Now</strong></em>." Alastor's voice darkened as did the room.    </p>
<p> " No way. Angels my property. Ain't no way he's going cause of some overgrown fawn and his pussy cat." Valentino growled, standing next to Vox. The four were in a staredown. The room was silent yet so heavy with tension, causing the air to fill with static.</p>
<p>When suddenly," Delivery!" A knock from the door shouted from the other side.</p>
<p>Valentino presses the buzzer on the wall," Betty let them in so they can leave it outside...." Valentino's eyes narrowed," Wait they don't deliver up here." He started with a growl.</p>
<p>" <em>NO, GO AWAY</em>!" Vox growled, his screech glitched as his eyes narrowed. With a loud explosion, the door flew forward and hit the floor. Crashing into it after flying off the handles. Standing at the door was a stoic Cherri bomb. Bouncing a grenade in her hand as if it was just a toy, next to Niffty looking as precious as ever. An innocent disguised compared to the mountainous beetle-like beast towering behind her. Drooling and snapping at the Overlords.</p>
<p>" Alright. Which one of you bitches took my best friend?" Cherri hissed, running her black nail over her neck as a threat.</p>
<p>" Oh and looks like more joined the party~ Oh thoughtful," Valentino growled towards Vox.</p>
<p>" <em>Oh, please.</em>" The cocky tv demon responded," <em>We can do this-</em>" Vox didn't get to finish his sentence as the lights blew out in a fiery fume and static filled the air as an old N'Orleans tune began to play, followed by the lighting of bombs and the screech of a beetle.</p>
<p>The bug monster charged at Valentino as did Husk, using his wings to keep himself above Valentino with each attack he through at him. Using his claws to his advantage as he didn't have his throwing cards or chips on him. But he did have his wings and claws. The pimp got away from the demon when he tried to summon a weapon to defend himself, only to be forced off track by an explosion set off from Cherri, keeping him in his feet as he flipped over a table. Niffty kept Vox distracted so Alastor could strike him each time he lost sight of the tiny demon. Large tendril-like limbs appeared from the shadowy sea around them, aiming at Vox like prey.</p>
<p>" <em>YOU WILL NOT! MAKE A FOOl OUT OF ME</em>!" Vox yelled, once Alastor grabbed onto him, causing the limbs to be electrocuted and for Alastor to be forced back. Vox glowed dark blue with a new power coursing through him. Red lines his eyes aimed at Alastor. He shot a bolt of current towards him, causing Alastor to shadow step and use Niffty as an attack. A large needle was jabbed and stabbed at Vox, to keep him moving and for Alastor to get his next hit.</p>
<p> But the demon was biding his time, trying to find a way to push Alastor down a flew pillars.</p>
<p>He kept his eye on Valentino, who had got out of the corner he was stuck in and was now using a large BDSM whip, trying to hit Husk back with. He struck the bug causing it to screech and charge at him, only Valentino to give a grin and rush forward, slashing Husk over the chest. Ripping out some of his furs as he cussed. Alastor's eyes widened as he looked towards Husk fearfully, his smile was wavering now. Vox only laughed as large electrical cords came from his sides and wrapped around Alastor like a rope.</p>
<p>" <em>The deer has feelings now? Does he?</em>" Vox laughed, as though all the noise and chaos, he missed Cherri bust the back door open to find Angel Dust. Alastor only snarled back. He didn't want to entertain Vox. He needed to get to Husk. The radio flicked as Niffty nodded and let out a whistle. The room began to shake as a horrid of moths burst through the candles in the studio penthouse. Vox screamed in pain as they burned on impact and singed his clothing. Giving Alastor the chance to get over to Husk while Valentino tried killing off the grotesque beetle.</p>
<p>" <em>Husker, dear. I got you."</em> Alastor assured, pressing his claws over Husk's chest.</p>
<p>" I'm fine. Mine. We need to get Angel out of here though." He looked up, leaning forward as he stretched out his wings.</p>
<p>" <em>With pleasure</em>." Alastor helped him up.</p>
<p>The deer wavered on his feet as Husk's eyes widened. " That bolt took a lot out of you." Husk's eyes widened." Go in from low. They won't see you from above."</p>
<p>" Je Vous remercie" Husk nodded and released his claws out and let a rupturing roar from his throat. He burst forward as Valentino's back was facing him and sunk his claws into the pimps back. Sinking his teeth next, into his neck. <br/><br/>" <em>YOU BASTARD!</em>" Valnetino yelled after he hooked the whip around Husk's neck and slammed him into the ground. He pierced his heel into the cat's chest. Keeping him there, until the screech from a large centipede came from behind him. Valnetino gasped before the large beast slammed I's head into Valentino, sending him backward as Husk got up and released his claws.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cherri burst through the door and lit a match. Valentino kept things so dark for no reason and it pissed her off. She had one eye and it already fucked so many things up. Add darkness and she was a blind mole.</p>
<p>" Angie? Angie?? Are you.." Her eye widened as she spotted Angel, who was tugging and pulling at the chains holding him to the wall." Angel!" The spider's eyes widened at the sight of Cherri Bomb running over towards him. He could cry now.<br/><br/>" Angel! Them bastards didn't kill you!" She cried, clutching him tightly.</p>
<p>" Hey hey...Big Angie's alright." He chuckled tiredly." Why are you guys here," His mode changed instantly. It was more dark and fearful and now was whispering.</p>
<p>" What the hell ya on about, mate?! We were worried about you! All of us!" She yelled.</p>
<p>" But this was my problem. I took Valentino's contract. It's my fault I gave up my happiness for fucking dick and drugs. It's my fault-"</p>
<p>" Angel shut up. You know how much we care for you. How much Husk and Al love ya! Fuck we're all here to save you cause we care for you! Not cause we're fixing your problem! We're doing this because we love you!" She shouted, wanting to slap some sense into Angel. His eyes began to water as his chest tightened. He didn't think he had any tears left in him" It's okay Angel. Ya Gotta get it through your head that you aren't a nuisance. Come on! Let's get ya out so you can beat the hell out of Valentino!" Cherri grabbed the chains and shook them. Angel nodded and hissed in pain, feeling the chains tighten against his wrist. " Wait Wait! I got this!" She said to him and tightened her grip on the chain." Count to three, I explode the bolts on it. They should break when they fall. Can you summon a gun? I can blow the hinges off." Angel shook his head.</p>
<p>" I can't with my wrist like this." He looked up and hissed.</p>
<p>" Sorry if this hurts then." She said before she rammed her foot into the tumblers. She did it a few more times till the metal it the floor and disappeared.</p>
<p>" Yes! Keep going, girl." Angel cheered her on till she broke both of the chains on his legs. She moved up and kicked in the tumbler holding his arms up. Once broken, Angel used his hand to free himself from the last chain.</p>
<p>" Yes-Woah!" He yelled and fell into Cherri's arm. " Legs still work?" Angel nodded and tried to make a gun appear. He groaned as a tiny handgun manifested.</p>
<p>" Ugh. I need water and food. This is all I can manage right now, Cherri."</p>
<p>" Don't worry! We got ya!" She ignited two large bombs as a loud screech was heard." Long story. Your little cyclops friend can make large bugs appear!" She responded.</p>
<p>" Wish I could do that, would have gotten out earlier," Angel admitted. Cherri leads him out and Angel took a shot. Vox's eyes widened as though his arm was a gunshot hole. He hissed as wired flew out. Giving Alastor the chance to form his microphone and slam it into the ground, causing large shadows to appear with symbols to come towards Vox. The Overlord yelled as his wires were used as protection.</p>
<p>" <em>Angel</em>!" Alastor went over to Angel, pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>" Oh fuck I'm so happy to see you!" Angel cried, wrapping his arms around his deer's neck tightly." Where is Husk?" Angel worriedly looked.</p>
<p>" Right here~" Angel's eyes widened as he turned around to see Valentino clutching Husk by his neck. The winged cat kept flapping his wings, trying to escape the Moth's grip." Come any closer and-" Valentino's voice was cut off As Husk threw his head back and bit Valentino's hand." AH!" He hissed and dropped the cat to the floor. Husk rolled to the side to avoid Niffty's bug beast attack Valentino again.</p>
<p>" Angel!" Husk shouted, racing over the spider and tackling him, almost, into a tight hug. Angel laughed wetly, hugging The feline tightly. Alastor placed a hand onto Angel's back till Vox's cry in rage alerted them. The tiny cyclops Niffty was racing around him to distract him from the three, but she was whipped back violently by a large electrical cord. " Niffty!" Husk said. The cords soon formed around Vox's arms like muscles and protection. One helped Valentino to his feet after another big beast was down and disappeared.</p>
<p>" You've made a big mistake, Angel." Valentino hissed, adjusting his glasses as smoke started fuming from his mouth from irritation.</p>
<p>" And you're the idiot who fucked with his family." Cherri pointed at him and hissed. </p>
<p>" You're gonna make me cry, girl." Angel laughed wetly and narrowed his eyes towards the two Overlords. He held the tiny gun in his hand and aimed it towards them.</p>
<p>" Won't he saying that for long," Valentino hissed and blew smoke towards Angel. A chain like smoke gripped onto him and pulled him towards the ground. Cherri and Husk went in for an attack on him to get him off Angel while Alastor went up the middle, aiming at Vox, who shook with anger as large electrical poles shot out of his shoulders. Valentino swiped Husk to the side till Cherri dropped tiny bombs near his feet, causing him to keep moving. Husk went over to Niffty, helping the tiny girl to her feet. Her needle had punctured her side, but she could manage. " Your little friends won't do you much good now," Valentino spat, holding Angel down with his lip and chains while trying to keep Cherri from hitting him.</p>
<p>" LET HIM GO YOU BLUE-BALD, FREAK!" She yelled, thrusting her hands towards Valentino's neck and glasses</p>
<p>" A freaked?! I know you not talking, hussy!" He shoved her back. Angel took the moment to grab his gun and fire at Valentino, then sliding his boot under his leg to topple him over.</p>
<p>" Don't you call my best friend a hussy!" A cord smacked Angel and Cherri forward as Valentino cracked it whip against Angel's already damaged legs. Causing the white fur to begin to soak more with red blood. " FUCK!" He whimpered as his gun flew out of his hands and Valentino's boot crashed down on it, shattering it.</p>
<p>" Angel!" Cherri came to his side and lights a bomb," COME ON! COME AT ME AND ILL FRY YA UP!" She hissed.      </p>
<p>" No need~" He grinned and held out a whip." I never understood Cherilyn deary," He cracked the whip towards her." I never understood it." He cracked it again. She quickly doges and drops a cherry bomb. Her eye spots a gray and yellow flash of something. She smirks." Why you never came to work for me~" He laughed as he cracked it against her leg and she hisses.</p>
<p>" Because...of this." She ducks as a large spire shoot over her head and hits Valentino in the chest. He cusses and screams, now stuck to the floor because of the spear. Cherri looks up and grins as Charlie and Vaggie faced inside.</p>
<p>" Sorry! Velvet was hard to shake off us!" Charlie said, holding her pitchfork tightly in her hands.</p>
<p>" Don't worry, doll," Cherri responds and helps Angel to his feet.</p>
<p>" Hey toots..." Angel waves as his legs bled against the carpet floor.</p>
<p>" Oh my, Angel! Are you okay?" Charlie worried.</p>
<p>" I'm fine, I'm fine! Just help them with that!" Angel pointed as the four ducked and saw that Alastor and Vox were going at it now. Portals, electrical bolts, voodoo, and pure strength we're going at each other intensely. Alastor changed his microphone to a spear-like Vaggie's. Stabbing it roughly into Vox's side as the TV Overlord gripped Alastor's neck and sunk their claws into him. Angels and Husks eyes widened before Angel used what little power he had left to summon a much larger gun and tossed it to Husk who grabbed it and fired a few rounds of bullets into Vox, with the added help of Cherri Bomb the explosions and bullets got Vox off Alastor's back. Alastor panted and dropped to the floor. His long nails were forming into large hooves now as well his jaw was enlarging.</p>
<p>" Gonna last much longer?" Husk said, helping Alastor to his feet as he used his microphone as a cane for himself.</p>
<p>"<em> I'll last as long as I need too...too end him</em>." Alastor hissed, eyes beginning to narrow.</p>
<p> " We'll keep them from harming you three again." Charlie held out her pitchfork and placed it out in front of them." Three V's. You're messing with the wrong group. Leave before something happens." Charlie state's, slamming the pitchforks end into the ground." That's an order by the princess."</p>
<p>" Yeah, you blue fucks." Cherri spat and held to, very, large bombs into the air.</p>
<p>Vaggie didn't say anything, but she didn't have to as her face could practically kill you on the spot. Niffty now appeared with the group after gaining some strength to now be riding on top of a large ladybug. " I won't be the one talking, Princess. You've of all believers should understand that Angel," Valentino pointed, now freed from the spear, yet still bleeding, towards the spider," He made a trade. Whatever he wanted, for his freedom. Fair and square."</p>
<p>" It may be fair...under Hell's laws, but it's wrong morally. Angel told you he wanted out and was willing to do what he had too! You've had him well past his contract! You've tortured, broken, and beaten him. You aren't fit to be an overlord."</p>
<p>From behind Valentino, Vox began to shake and glitch. His body shot up like a possessed puppet. Large towers grew larger over his shoulders. The wires and cords acted as extra limbs and protection over his body. And with this added power, the room went dead. It was now black and the only sound coming from there was Alastor's static and now Vox's.  </p>
<p>
  <span>"<em> This problem only involved Angel...then the Radio Demon. Then all of you..</em>." Vox began to laugh as he stepped forward into the light of the broken window.</span>
</p>
<p><span>" <em>Ohohoho...You've in fact made a great <strong>mistake</strong></em>."</span>        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a clash in Hell between the hotel residences and The V's, will Angel be free from Valentino's contract</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With A bolt of electricity, the surrounding area of the Studio went dark, from Vox's blackout. He looked like a beast created from the depths of Hell.</p><p>" What's with the long faces?" Valentino grinned as Vox towered over the prince of porn." Voxy's Putin on this performance for you, and ya act like scarier little bitches now? Where's the fun in that now~" Valentino laughed.</p><p>" Stand down, Valentino. You're outnumbered now." Charlie stated, clicking her pitchfork against the floor.</p><p>" I would but where's the fun in that~" Valentino laughed.</p><p>Valentino pulled two large whips from his soul, while his top set of arms pulled down his fuzzy coat to reveal a set of large, colorful moth wings. Valentino moves out of the way as Vox charged towards them with rage in the Tv's eyes. Alastor quickly slammed the group away from the attack but took the fight himself.</p><p>" Al!" Angel and Husk shouted as they watch Vox slam Angel against the wall.</p><p>Alastor gasped as Vox sunk his nails into Alastor and kept slamming him into the wall, trying to bite and rip him apart. Alastor used the power he had left and summoned his microphone and stabbed it harshly into Vox's back. The Tv Overlord gargled in pain.</p><p>Before Husk and Angel could help Alastor, Valentino steppes in the way of Alastor and Vox. He thrust the whip at him and Husk twirls Angel back, taking the shot to the back. The whip scratched Husk's skin and left him with a gash on his back. Husk hissed and clutched Angel to his chest. Angel snapped his finger and groaned when nothing summoned in his hands.</p><p>" This ain't gonna go so well." Angel cringed as Husk looked over and groaned at the sight of Angels' empty hand.</p><p>He quickly ducked behind the table as Valentino tried striking them again. Soon a pitchfork came down on his whip, causing Valentino to growl as it disappeared. From behind Valentino, the wall of the studio busted open and Alastor and Vox were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>" Vox!-UGH!" Valentino yelled as he was shoved back harshly by Charlie's pitchfork as Vaggie pinned him to the floor with her spear.</p><p>The two moths were now stuck in a tussle. Vox gripped ahold onto Alastor and slammed him into the wall as they fell to the floor.</p><p>" You FLEA BAG!" Vox hissed as Alastor snapped at Vox. The Tv Ovelord growled and yelps in pain as Alastor's jaws grew in size and sunk into Vox's shoulder blade. Alastor kicked up into Vox's chest before spitting oil to the side.</p><p>" You...overgrown entertainment center." Alastor gaged, using his microphone to get up.</p><p>" You know Valentino won't ever stop," Vox smirked, laughing as wired were dangling from his side.</p><p>" I know...<em>But at least you won't be at his side</em>."</p><p>With a flick of his wrist and a loud bellow from his throat, he thrust his microphone through Vox's chest. Vox's eyes widened as he looked down at the weapon through his chest. His eyes looked down towards the microphone piercing through his chest. Alastor tipped it out as Vox croaked and fell to his knees. The screen twitched and hissed as his chest leaked a mix of oil and blood dripped from his chest. Vox coughed as he fell to his knees. Alastor spat at him and he walked off, limping and using his microphone as a cane, trying to figure how to get up the building as Vox bled from his chest. Vox coughed loudly as he used his body to slowly get away from the Studio for the time being.</p><p>From inside the Studio, Valentino whipped at the two, cursing under his breath as he clutched his phone to call Vox for back up.</p><p>" That little bastard-UGH!" He hissed, slamming his fist into the tall cyclops chest before he whipped Niffty into the leg, and crashed her into Husk.</p><p>" Get away from them, Val! It's me ya want!" Angel hissed, trying to get his nails around Valentino's gun, but kept failing each time.</p><p>" Hush up, wench." He gripped Angel's face and hissed," I'm <em>sick</em> and <em>tired</em> of you. I've killed <em>bitches</em> that done <em>HALF</em> the shit you've done!" Valentino yelled. Angel hissed as Valentino sunk his nails into Angel's neck and pull smoke into his face. With a flick of his wrist, Cherri swung his fist into Valentino who hissed and fell back as his glasses were cracked, revealing red-pinkish eyes.</p><p>" You fucking cunt! Better piss off my Angie!" Cherri hissed as Valentino snagged under her leg and sent her down to it a yelp in pain.</p><p>" Let her go, Val," Angel spat, his mouth dropped with a bit of blood from his lip.</p><p>" Bitches like you make me sick..you're little doe boy won't last much longer with Vox~," He chuckled as he heard his phone beep only for his eyes to widened from who was behind him.</p><p>"<em> I won't be sure...</em>" Valentino looked back to see Alastor leaning on his cane as the moth realized that he was outnumbered from one to seven. All ready to pull him apart at their teeth.</p><p>" Valentino. Leave now, before things have to get ugly. That's an order from the Princess of Hell." Charlie aimed her pitchfork at him as her eyes were red and gold now, almost like Lucifers. The moth growled eyes narrowed down at them. Angel then whispered something into Charlie's ear as she and Vaggie held him up. " And, you won't lay a finger on anyone else at the studio. You won't manipulate them anymore, you won't hurt them. Nothing." She stated.</p><p>" You little..."</p><p>" <em>Or</em>," The pitchfork was under Valentino's chin now," We can do this the hard way..." The moth snarled and stepped back.</p><p>" <em>F-Fine...</em>" He snapped, a little wobbly.</p><p>" Oh you might want to hurry out of here..." Angel chuckled, leaning on the girls." I bit you. I think..." He smirked as Valentino looked down at his bleeding forearm and hissed as he left in a flash of red, gold, white and black, from his giant wings. Feeling the poison begin to fill his mind as he left for a familiar face.</p><p>With that, Angel sighed and crippled to the floor. A shaky breath leaves his chest as Husk placed his arm under Angel.</p><p>" Thanks..." He shook." Thank you...s-so much.." He mustered out as tears peeled and fell down his face. Alastor, shakily, made his way over and fell to trying to comfort Angel. Husk, having taken only some damage, not as much as Angel and Alastor had. He wrapped his wings around the two and got down on his key. Watching Angel fall into his chest and cry as Alastor rubbed his back, more leaning on it as the two would bound to pass out any moment.</p><p>" Shhhhh...Gunna is a while to get us home. I can't care about two unconscious people." Husk rubbed his back.</p><p>" Maybe we can hold them while you hold us?" Cherri questioned, scratching the side of her head.</p><p>" Six of ya hanging off of Husk we'll probably be disastrous!" Niffty admitted." Need something safer than that," The smaller cyclops responded.</p><p>" I can get us home, but you'll need to hold on tight." Charlie stood up and twirled her back.</p><p>" Are you sure sweetie?" Vaggie holds her hand as she already did it once today and has taken so much damage.</p><p>" I'm sure." She nods and hums with each kiss Vaggie peppers onto her temples.</p><p>" Whatever it is, so it now. My Al and Angel help." Husk responded, holding the two up with Cherri's and Niffty help.</p><p>" Alright. Hold on tightly." Charlie slammed the pitchfork into the carpet and drew out a large circle. The carpet soon lit up with a bright color of red, zooming around the group. Charlie quickly held onto Vaggie and Husk as everyone tightly clutch onto the three as they disappeared, reappearing inside the hotel lobby where the group dropped onto the ground.</p><p>" <em>WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!</em>" Baxter screeched as Mariabella stared in shock at the damage the group had taken after the fight rocked the Pentagram.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After what happened in the Porn Studio, things seem to be getting better now, even though things will linger over time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once at the Hotel, each damage member was taken care of their small cuts and bruises, while the main focus was on Angel, Alastor, and Husk. Dueling with powerful overlords like that can take a lot out of a demon, especially powerful ones like them. Angel's wrist was bandage up to keep him from scratching at the damaged skin and his legs were too, from the Angelic chains, cuffs that held him to the wall in the studio. Alastor back adds to be bandaged up as Vox's electrical claws and slashing ruined the deers. They didn't really have a medical office, Charlie hoped they won't have to get one for the hotel, but she seemed to be proven wrong. She going to have to invest in more medical stuff now. All they had was bandages, cleaning alcohol, and stitches. Most of it was used upon everyone.</p>
<p>" How does skin get this..." Mariabella held up her brother's leg, eyeing the burn marks on his legs," <em>burnt</em>."</p>
<p>" Angelic cuffs, kid" Cherri spat as she slathers on some alcohol for a cut and wraps it up. " Only way to cause some real ass damage to a demon down here." Husk said, beginning to drink a large amount of liquor from a bottle. At this moment he was being used as a body pillow for Angel and Alastor.</p>
<p>" They better get what's coming to them." Mariabella hissed as she bandaged Angel's leg up then looked towards Husk.</p>
<p>" Are ya comfy there?"</p>
<p>" I can live. Also, half my body is numb from alcohol and pain meds."</p>
<p>" I told you not to do that, but you don't listen," Vaggie grumbled as She was standing over Alastor with Charlie, who held a needle and stitches.</p>
<p>" Oh shut up. You know the amount of trauma I'm dealing with after this?!" He motions towards Alastor and Angel." Not to mention the bullshit I've been through. I'm too old for this shit..." He grumbles and chugs his drink.</p>
<p>" If it makes you feel any better you look great for...gosh knows how old you are." Charlie mutter sheepishly.</p>
<p>" Close to a hundred twenty? Twenty-five?" Mariabella guessed, going over towards the chair Cherri was in, and we're Niffty once was but now was busily scurrying around the hotel to clean up the damages. " She got a good guess." Cherri snickered and nudges Mariabella's shoulder, who smiles and brings back a blanket for the three men. " She is close!" Niffty admitted as she zips by.</p>
<p>" Niffty? Wouldn't you like to rest after...everything that happened?" The princess said worriedly, fretting over the tiny cyclops.</p>
<p>" No no no! This place is filthy! I just have to clean up!" She exclaimed, making Cherri jump as the girl was out of sight in a blink of an eye.</p>
<p>" She a fast little bugger."</p>
<p>" She can heal fast. Where she's from, people don't just take a hit and go down." He put the drink down, groggily. As the effects of the drugs and mix of alcohol were kicking in. Like a sleepy cocktail for him, that would kill you, if he wasn't already dead. Charlie sighed before she tugged the bandages around Alastor's chest and lower back tightly back, trying to be as quick as possible before he would wake up, though it may be a while. And even longer for Angel.</p>
<p>" Ack..." She sighed and wiped her brow." That should do it." Charlie mustered and stood up, holding the medkit to her side.</p>
<p>" You sure hon?" Vaggie rubbed her girlfriends' shoulders as Charlie nodded.</p>
<p>" Yep, all we can do at this point is wait." She bit the side of her cheek.</p>
<p>" Have to wait how this mess..." Vaggie grumbled before placing a comforting hand on her cheek," Why don't you get some rest. We all need it. We can even do that pillow fort thing you wanted. It'll be closer to here, too. Just Incase they need us."</p>
<p>" That sounds like a great plan Vaggie." Charlie beams and kisses her cheek." I'll get a few pillows and extra things. Also, I need to make calls to Mimzy and Crymini about the recent events in the hotel." She stated, before walking quickly up the stairs. Vaggie sighed and looked back towards the put together cot the three men were snuggled together on now. She flicked off the light and exited the room where Cherri and Mariabella were.</p>
<p>" Staying for the night?" Vaggie questioned Cherri.</p>
<p>" Sure, betty. Got nothing else I can do. Fucker sliced my arm open, and Pa will kill me if I show up like that. Hated blood in his business office." She smirked.</p>
<p>" He never liked you tracking in the mud either." Mariabella teased as Cherri gasped playfully.</p>
<p>" Don't expose me, sheila!" Cherri laughed and pulled Mariabella into a playful hug, ruffling up her hair too.</p>
<p>" How close were you two when you were alive? If you don't mind me asking? I know some demons past is hard for them to talk about." Vaggie admitted.</p>
<p>" Not a problem for me. We were, well kinda close! Not a lot though cause I was still in New York and her mom and her left. Then I went to live with Angels' sister and her husband in N'Orleans before they left and I went back to New York. But sometimes, I'd visit her with Molly. She was my little ankle-biter too." Cherri nudged her as Mariabella blushed and laughed.</p>
<p>" I was like? Six years old or eight! I was pretty young too. I got to play with Angel's pigs he gave to Molly. She started keeping a lot of pigs after that. She used the Mafia's money to keep them safe."</p>
<p>" I see Angels family's love for pigs runs deep." Vaggie quipped.</p>
<p>" You don't even know." Mariabella chuckled. Vaggie hummed before going off to find a few extra blankets and such. And to find the extra cot sets, thinking they should move the three sooner than later. Cherri then yawned loudly from the couch, stretching out before throwing her arm over her eye.</p>
<p>" Wake me up kiddo, if Angie needs me." She yawned. " Alright. Want something thing to drink? I know we have some stuff but it all smells like gasoline." Mariabella admitted.</p>
<p>" Kid I'm a pyromaniac. I don't care." She snorts and Mariabella shrugged and walked towards the bar.</p>
<p>Before she went to grab some alcohol for Cherri bomb, she peeked into the spare room and smiled at the three before she shut the door quietly for them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The slowly was fixed up a bit, until Alastor woke up later the next day. His body felt sore and stung at the touch but he could manage it. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes up with a hiss. Husk was leaning against the wall, eyes closed as he let his thoughts consume him until he heard Alastor groan.</p>
<p>" A-Al?" Husk choked.</p>
<p>"...mmmm..ain't dat..a pretty noise.." Alastor cockily grinned as Husk quickly pulled him into a tightly.</p>
<p>" Shut up you stupid bastard. I missed you so much. Don't you scare me like that?" Husk told Alastor, who only smiled, half-lidded.</p>
<p>" I'll try-" He couldn't finish before Husk kissed him right on his lips, capturing his words into his lips. Once Husk pulled back Alastor's eyes were practically filled with hearts for pupils." O-Oh my..." He blushed.</p>
<p>" Sorry, you just...Fuck." Husk choked out," I miss ya so much." He hugged Husk to his chest.</p>
<p>Alastor nodded, wrapping his arms around Husk before he looked up," Husk...where's Angel? Is he okay?" Alastor soon became fearfully as it seemed there other.</p>
<p>" It's okay, this idiot right here gonna be just fine. Needs some rest, but we're going to be okay." Husk nudged Angel lightly while the demon was snoring on his left.</p>
<p>" Thank whatever god is here..." Alastor sighed, pressing a hand softly on Angel's cheek." Mon ange...those bastards won't hurt you with us around. Ever again." He smiled, laying his head on Husk's chest and stomach.</p>
<p>" When he heals up. I think we should move to the tower. Safer. Safer for him and us." Alastor hummed in agreement as his eyes felt heavy with sleep once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Angel didn't wake up that day, until later that night the next day. The spider was stuck in a nightmare of sorts only to thrash around slightly under he burst up in shock, sweating fearfully.</p>
<p>" <em>GET AWAY-"</em></p>
<p>He screeched, kicking his legs up and swatting his hands into the air in defense.</p>
<p>" Angel! Angel! It's okay! It's me!" A familiar voice said to Angel, who's eyes were tightly shut together in fear. His eyes widened when a hand was placed on his cheek. " It's me..." It was Alastor. His eyes widened and he looked towards the deer demon." It's okay. It's my, mon ange." Angel shuttered out a breath and drew closer to the Radio Demon. Alastor wrapped him in his arms as a shaky cry left his throat.</p>
<p>The door freezes open, revealing Husk with lesser bandages on, and a plate of some food.</p>
<p>" I got something for you-" His eyes widened as he saw Angel in Alastor's arms." H-He's?" Alastor nodded, making Husk want to cry in happiness." O-Oh..<em>thank fuck.</em>" He admitted and quickly went over to the bedside as Alastor coaxed Angel to calm down as Husk wrapped his arms around the two tightly, pulling them into a hug." Thank fuck. Thank fuck..." He muttered over and over again." Thank you...M'so happy You're okay." He muttered to Angel and Alastor. Peppering kisses on their head.</p>
<p>" Let it out, Cher," Alastor responds with a smile, petting Angel's head quietly.</p>
<p>" They ain't coming here, r-right?" Angel whimpered.</p>
<p>" <em>Never</em>. If they do, oh how they will face a worse hell than this place. I only let them survive to show them a lesson. You don't learn when you are dead after all." Alastor spat, racking his claws down Angels back.</p>
<p>" Were thinking when your more heal up, we should help you move to the Radio tower. It's safer and there is more room for Fat Nuggets to run around." Angel smiles at that idea.</p>
<p>" And plenty of room for your family if we find them down here." Alastor insisted.</p>
<p>" Do you think they're down here...?"</p>
<p>" I know that bastard of your dad is." Husk spat"...sadly, I Hope Arackniss and Molly are too. I want to...talk to them again."</p>
<p>" The gun?" Alastor hummed as Husk sighed with a nod.</p>
<p>" It's okay.." Angel places a hand on Husk's paw," I know he'll forgive you.." Angel smiled softly at Husk.</p>
<p>" Ya bastard..." He chuckled wetly and held them close to his chest," gonna make me tear up."</p>
<p>" Good," He chuckled, wrapping his four arms tightly against them." I love you two. I hope you know that." He smiles softly." I love you two so much. I gave my love to you two. I can't believe I gave my soul up...just to forget all the pain I went through...I don't want to forget you two." Angel clung to them, speaking quietly as if he raised his voice something would happen to them.</p>
<p>" Nothings ever going to happen to us." Husk tilts up Angels' face." Remember that."</p>
<p>" What happened back then, in the 1930s was...awful. We know. You still love us, we love you two. That...monster manipulated you and your feelings to get what he wanted. But now, you aren't with him."</p>
<p>" I like how that sounds." Angel smiled, pulling them close to him. Angel, when he first came to Hell was so alone, but now he was reunited with his two loves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again to everyone that gives comments, kudos, and bookmarks!!! &gt;w&lt; They make me so happy to continue writing and continuing this story!! Thank you so much!</p>
<p>( Still deciding if I should give one more chapter for this story tho! U guys can help em decide!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>